A Troubled Soul
by spork of doom
Summary: A young girl goes to Bag End to work as a maid. Will this curious lass help Frodo heal? Post Quest fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Tolkien's world, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Summary: A young girl goes to work as a maid in Bad End. Will this lass help Frodo heal?  
  
A Troubled Soul  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You stupid girl!" Otho Chubb yelled at me as I tried to pull myself off the ground. I smoothed out my skirt and noticed the areas soaked in ale, knowing it would cause me extra hours in my cleaning. Carefully, I gathered up the tray and mugs, trying to ignore Otho's constant insults. Sure, he yelled at me every night, but tonight I had actually done something worth yelling at. Halfast Proudfoot sat there, chuckling in delight of tripping me.  
  
"That's it!" Otho yelled again, nearly ripping the tray from my hands. "I've had enough of you. You mess everything up every night. I wonder why I hired you in the first place. Pack up your things and leave."  
  
"But Master Proudfoot tripped me!" I exclaimed, pointing at the young hobbit.  
  
"Even so, I'm tired of your insolence. Get out! From now on you are a paying customer."  
  
I turned around and stormed off tot he back room, gathering up my shawl and aprons. I walked out carefully, trying not to be seen. I scurried out of the Green Dragon, saying good bye to a year of abuse. Frankly, I was scared to go home. My father counted on me to bring in some money since I was the oldest and there were four others in the house to look after. It had been hard trying to survive ever since my mother died seven years earlier. Now that the youngest one was crawling around the house, it was harder to keep track of my younger siblings. Thankfully, Lily was old enough to stay home and take care of the others. She would often wish to work and have me take care of the others, but I would never wish such a horror on my sister.  
  
Pushing my fears aside and trying to be brave, I headed down the small path to the warm cozy hobbit hole I was usually eager to run to every day after work. Nearing the small hobbit hole, a candle flickered in the window, signaling that my father was still up. I guess that it was earlier in the evening than when I normally got off work. Taking in a deep breath, I put my hand on the brass knob that resided in the middle of the dull crimson door, turned it and pushed. The door let out a long, low creak as if in protest. I walked in slowly and pushed the door shut, trying to make the latch as quiet as possible. Tiptoeing across the floor, making my presence quickly forgotten, my foot stumbled on an unruly board that always creaked.  
  
"Mira?" my father's voice rang throughout the house. Knowing that I could no longer hide from him, I gave up trying to sneak around the house and went straight to the sitting room where my father was reading. I poked my head around the corner and peered into the room.  
  
"You're home early," my father commented, inviting me into the room.  
  
"Good evening, father." I entered the room and sat down in a big leather chair, my favorite chair in the room.  
  
"Did Mr. Chubb let you off early today?"  
  
"Yeah," I stated plainly, knowing it wasn't the full truth.  
  
"Well, that's good. Why don't you get a good night's rest. You've been looking awfully tired these days."  
  
"Yes, father." I got out of the chair and hurried to my room I shared with my sister, Lily. She sat in a chair near the small window, knitting by dim candlelight. I quickly changed into my nightclothes and huddled under the covers.  
  
"Hard day?" Lily asked, breaking the steady click of the needles. I made a noise sounding like "yes" and tucked my head under the covers, hoping that this was all a dream and I could go back to work for that wretched Otho Chubb once more.  
  
The next morning, I awoke to the morning sun peering in through the small window. The first time I had slept past the sunrise in at least a year. My peace was shortly disturbed when the front door quickly slammed shut and my father stormed into the house.  
  
"Mirabella Robin Fairbairn! Get in this room at once!" he yelled. It couldn't be good. It was never a good thing when my father used my full name. Sheepishly, I crawled out of bed, hating to see him, but knowing I had to. My feet slowed down with each step I took towards the front room. As I neared him, I stared down at the floorboards, feeling my father's gaze rest on me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Mr. Chubb fired you?" His tone was eerily calm, meaning he was even angrier than when he yelled.  
  
"I figured I'd tell you in the morning."  
  
"Well, it's morning!"  
  
"I slept in, okay? Is that such a crime?"  
  
"In this house, yes. You know we need that money. Now, I will go to work and ask around if anyone needs a maid. You stay here and help Lily take care of the others. You'd better behave on the next job." He turned around to leave.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" I called after him.  
  
"What?" He turned back around to stare at me, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Young Master Proudfoot tripped me as I passed him and Master Chubb has never liked me."  
  
"He has a right to not like you with your mouthing back!"  
  
"You're on his side?"  
  
"I'll look for a job for you. Help you sister. This discussion is over." My father stormed out of the house, slamming the round door shut only to awaken my youngest brother, Everard. I sighted, walking to the back room to sit on the edge of my seven-year-old brother's bed. He reminded me of my mother in so many ways, but mostly because she died while bearing him. Thoughts often ran through my head of whether my father really just didn't want me in the house because I reminded him of my mother.  
  
I rubbed Everard's forehead as he whined a bit about being jolted awake. He turned over to me and sat up. "Do I have to get up?" he whined.  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
"Are you staying home today?"  
  
I nodded and smiled while he jumped over and gripped his arms around my waist. Soon, he was up out of bed and hurrying to the kitchen where Lily was already up and making breakfast. I went to the cupboard and pulled out enough dishes for the five of us. I sat down at the table and Everard sat next to me as Lily came over with a pan full of scrambled eggs and nice thick pieces of ham. She laid some on each plate and then returned the pan to the stove before taking her seat at the table.  
  
Lily, being a young tweenager, was becoming very adept and running the household. It would not have surprised me if any day now a young gentleman caller showed up and asked to take a walk with her. Knowing Lily's modesty, she would never admit how beautiful she actually was. I was jealous of her looks since I was in my late tweens and she had more young lads fawning over her on one outing than I had ever had. But settling down was not my thing. I would probably work my fingers off taking care of my siblings until the day I died.  
  
Andwise, or Andy as we called him, showed up to the table and sat down, hungrily eating his breakfast. At eighteen, he was a fine lad, becoming an apprentice to Master Brandybuck. Ruby showed up shortly after Andy and sat down next to him, opposite of myself. In her youthful age of twelve, she was learning to be like Lily, helping to take care of Everard whenever Lily was unable to take care of him. I picked up a chunk of ham with my fork and ate it, savoring the taste. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Andy left to go work with Master Brandybuck after placing his dishes in the sink. Ruby skipped off to school soon after along with Everard.  
  
I spent endless hours with Lily, cooking, cleaning, sweeping, and dusting. I had forgotten how hard it was to take care of the house during the day. The laundry never seemed to get clean when I scrubbed down to the bones of my knuckles, but Lily had become very adept at it and could get rid of stains in a pinch. By the afternoon, my arms were sore and my body aching with heat and exhaustion. My body nearly gave up when Everard and Ruby came home from school. Everard was a bundle of energy and kept running around the place trying to make me catch him. I asked Lily how she could work like that every day and she smiled at me, giving me some reply about how she got use to it after a couple weeks.  
  
In the evening, while dinner was simmering on the stove, I collapsed into my favorite chair in the sitting room. As a child, I curled up in that chair with a book of tales I had secretly taken off the top shelf. Father always kept the most fascinating books up there, but he would never let me read them. I would lose myself in the adventures of elves and men, often wondering where father had gotten the books. Then father would come home and I would slide the book under the chair until I could find a more suitable time to put it back in its proper place.  
  
"Mira?" my father's voice echoed through the house. I looked up to see him standing in the room.  
  
"Yes, father?" I stood up quickly and straightened out my dress, tucking the imaginary book under the chair out of force of habit.  
  
"I was at the Green Dragon and overheard some folks talking about how Master Gamgee is looking for a maid. Then I went over to his home and talked with Mrs. Gamgee and she said they'll take you as their maid. You start in the morning." His voice was stern, almost as if he was ashamed of me.  
  
"Where must I go?"  
  
"Bag End, up the hill and to the left." Father left the room without much more to say.  
  
The words continued to echo in my head. Bag End. As a child, folks would snicker about Mr. Bilbo Baggins living up in Bag End. They say he was a bad influence on young Frodo Baggins and the town looked down upon him greatly, especially when that wizard came to town every so often. More rumors spread within the last several years when Bilbo disappeared, leaving everything to Frodo. Then there were the rumors about Frodo himself and his mysterious absence for the past two years. He locked himself in Bag End for countless days, he was rarely seen in town these days. It was a good thing he had the Gamgees with him or else it would have all crumbled and Frodo would have been a lost cause. The young children still tell stories about what he does inside all day and how he lost his finger. Nine-fingered Frodo is what they call him. I personally did not buy into everything they said, but had never seen him except the night Bilbo disappeared when I was a young lass.  
  
"Are you coming to dinner, Mira?" Lily called out. I dragged myself to the table and sat down, avoiding my father's gaze once more. We all ate in silence. No one knew what had happened except father and myself, but they knew that whatever it was, it was bad. They had heard the muffled yells through the walls of the house.  
  
After dinner, I went to my room, knitting away on some new blankets for the coming fall. I wondered about working for the Gamgees and seeing if the rumors about Frodo were true. It took a long time to fall asleep as my body kept itself awake with anticipation. ~~~~  
  
A/N: thanks for reading this. Please reply and if you could suggest any constructive criticism, that would be great. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 A/N: thanks for reviewing. I'll try my best to write often on this story. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I hurried up the well-worn path as the sun peaked over the hills. As I neared Bag End, dread came over me and I slowed my pace. I opened the gate and climbed the steps to the rather large hobbit hole. I stood for a while just in front of the deep green door. Rapping my knuckles on the round door, my body became nervous as I stood there. Footsteps grew louder within the house before finally stopping. The door opened to reveal a slightly portly hobbit, taller than I, with a short golden curly mop. His brown eyes seemed to smile before his face did. His light tan clothes contrasted the rumors of riches that dwelled within Bad End.  
  
"Master Gamgee?" I inquired.  
  
"Aye. You must be Miss Fairbairn," he said cordially. I nodded in response. He opened the door wider to allow me in. "It's nice of you to come help us out."  
  
"It's my pleasure," I said, smiling as I entered the hobbit hole. The place seemed to be very well kept and definitely not in need of a maid. It had a good calm feeling and I felt like I was at home immediately. As I walked further in, the simple wooden furnishings and aged walls gave the whole house a cozy feeling. I could already imagine myself curling up in a nice leather chair near the fireplace.  
  
"Now, Miss Fairbairn," Master Gamgee stated, interrupting my daydreams, "my wife is in the kitchen and she will tell you all the information you need to know about working here." I looked up at him to see him smiling again.  
  
"Please, call me Mirabella if I am to work for you.'  
  
"Alright, Miss.. Mirabella." His grin widened as a chuckle shook his body.  
  
I walked around the house and found the kitchen where I saw lovely young lass with long curling red hair. Her hands moved quickly as she peeled potatoes for second breakfast.  
  
"Mrs. Gamgee?" I asked, still very shy. The woman turned around and smiled when she saw me.  
  
"You must be Mirabella Fairbairn."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Your father seemed very eager to have you help us out."  
  
"We need the money," I stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's okay, Don't be."  
  
"What does your father do?"  
  
"He helps out Master Magot in reaping the crops during harvest season. Usually he helps with whatever jobs are available. He's quite handy."  
  
"How many siblings do you have?"  
  
"Four, the youngest one is ten."  
  
"You must be spread out because you look like you're in your tweens."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Now, about your working hours. I'd like you to come in the morning in time to make breakfast. You can leave after washing the dishes after dinner or when I feel that I can handle the rest of the chores for the evening."  
  
"Sounds fair enough."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why did you previous employer fire you?"  
  
"I worked for Master Chubb down at the Green Dragon and he always gated me. Halfast Proudfoot tripped me two nights ago and Master Chubb decided he'd had enough of me."  
  
"That's horrible. You sat that happened tow nights ago?"  
  
I nodded. Rosie crossed the kitchen and sat down at the table, bringing with her a plate of potatoes which she started peeling. I followed her suit.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You seem like a very nice young lass."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"Let's get you started here with helping second breakfast." She slid a knife in my direction and whipped out a second plate of potatoes. I picked up the knife and began chopping up the potato. The realization hit me that I was going to be enduring another hard day of work similar to the previous day at home.  
  
The day progressed slowly, but not as bad as I had originally guessed. After second breakfast was over and done with, Rosie showed me around Bag End. I learned where all the rooms were and who they belonged to. Then she sent me out to the market to gather some supplies for dinner. I gathered up a basket and shawl and hurried out f the hobbit hole.  
  
The sun beamed down on my back as I walked to the market. The fresh air livened me a little bit, gave me joy and a sense of freedom that working at the Green Dragon never granted me. I took in the sounds and smells around me, enjoying being outside at a time other than when the sun had sunk behind the hills.  
  
I finally reached the market which resided in the middle of town. People were bustling about in the market, chattering about. So many different faces than what I was used to seeing at the Green Dragon. Every day when I worked at the local tavern drunks and very less than sober hobbits surrounded me. These people were different, alive, cheerful and not trying to crab me as I passed by them. I made my way to the fruit bins near the middle of the market. All the colors shine brightly at me as I passed them, contrasting to the dreary dull colors of the tavern. I gathered what I needed quickly and paid the farmers what they asked for with the money that Rosie had given me.  
  
I left the small market without talking to too many people. I just enjoyed being out among them. A shy lad selling baked goods gave me a polite smile and blushed slightly when I handed him what money was due to him. Other than that, I felt very little connection with any of the people. While I walked home, I thought about his soft gray eyes and his warm smile, very different from what I was used to. And so I returned back to Bag End, Rosie taking everything from me and putting it away promptly. I put away my shawl and retreated to the kitchen, hoping to help Rosie prepare lunch.  
  
Rosie worked quickly and with ease while my hands fumbled around with the knife and food as if I was handling a bar of soap. Soon, lunch was done and Rosie had everything laid out on the table.  
  
"Mirabella?" she asked. I looked up at her and nodded. "Could you go fetch Sam from the front garden?" Again I nodded and found my way through the house to the front door. Upon entering into the fresh air, I saw Sam kneeled over in the dirt near the fence, planting some new flowers and pulling weeds.  
  
"Master Gamgee, lunch is ready," I said, approaching him slightly. He stood up and dusted off the dirt caked onto his arms and legs.  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Mirabella." He smiled and headed towards the house. I couldn't help but smile at his politeness. Following him into Bag End, I returned to the kitchen. Sam sat down at the table and began to eat.  
  
"I guess I should go fetch him, shouldn't I?" Rosie inquired of Sam.  
  
"Have Miss Mirabella take it to Mr. Frodo. We hired her so you wouldn't have to work so hard," Sam replied. Rosie sighed and nodded.  
  
"Take this to Mr. Baggins in the study please," she said turning to me and handing me a plate. I nodded and took the plate cautiously. Slowly, I made my way to the study and stood in front of it briefly before knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," came a soft voice from within the room. I opened the door and entered slowly, taking a few steps into the room. The aged walls reminded me of my father's sitting room. I glanced around the room to see a figure hunched over a desk near the far end of the room beneath a small window. I approached him cautiously. He turned around quickly, allowing me to catch a glimpse of his piercing blue eyes beneath dark curls. "You must be the new maid," he said as he returned to his work.  
  
"Aye, Master Baggins." I was nervous, wondering if all the stories were true about him.  
  
"You can leave my meal on the table by the door."  
  
And so I put the plate on the small table by the door and left promptly, but not without taking a final glance at him. I returned to the kitchen and ate my lunch.  
  
The rest of the day passed rather quickly. It was not nearly as hard as I had expected, but it was much better than long hours of being a barmaid. Frodo remained cooped up in the study and Rosie had me take his meals to him as well as bring out the dirty dishes.  
  
Far into the evening, after I had finished washing the dishes and had carefully put them away, I walked into the main sitting room to find Rosie sewing and Sam reading a book near the small fire.  
  
"If there's nothing else for me to do, I guess I'll be returning home now," I said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm sure Rosie can take care of everything else," Sam said, smiling once again at me. "We'll see you early in the morning then?"  
  
I nodded and then gathered up my shawl, wrapping it around my shoulders and departing into the night. The walk home seemed longer than when I used to walk home from the tavern, maybe because I hated the tavern so much and the Gamgees had been so nice to me. As I approached the small hobbit hole I called home, I recognized the small flame flickering in my father's sitting room. I went in greeted my father.  
  
"Did you have a nice day at the Gamgees'?" he asked.  
  
"Aye," I said.  
  
"Very good. Maybe you won't get fired from this job so quickly." He never even looked up at me during the two sentences he spoke to me. I returned to my room and changed into my nightclothes and curled under the covers, avoiding all questions that Lily asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 A/N: okay, so I'm excited that there are more reviews. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Again, I'll try update at least once a week, but there's no guarantee. So, without further delay, more story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up the next morning to Lily shaking me fiercely. "Come on, you need to get up!" she yelled at me softly, trying not to wake everyone else. I sat up after batting her arms away. I swung my legs over the edge of the mattress, forcing myself to wake.  
  
"How did it go a the Gamgees' yesterday?" Lily inquired, changing quickly from her nightclothes to her work dress.  
  
"It's nice. Very different from working at the Green Dragon," I replied, noticing that Lily was now hanging on my every word.  
  
"Did you see him?" Lily asked, coming closer to me. She always was one for gossip. I remember her being away at the market for hours once, just talking to people and catching up on all the rumors that circulated throughout the town. I had to pry her away from the other women.  
  
"See who?" I meant to tease her.  
  
"Mad Baggins. Who else?"  
  
"Only briefly." I stood up and changed from my nightclothes to my dress.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing happened. He seems fairly normal."  
  
"Did you see his hand?"  
  
"Lily, I don't have time for this childish nonsense. I have to get going as you said." I gathered up my things and turned around to see Lily's sad face as I left the room. Passing through the cold house, I hurried off towards another day's work.  
  
Fall was making itself quite known throughout the Shire. The newly dried leaves crunched lightly underneath my feet as I made my way down the well-worn path. The trees proudly showed their new, brightly colored foliage, clinging onto what life they had left before winter reaped any remaining life.  
  
I arrived at the small fence around Bag End just as the sun graced the hills. The gate creaked in protest as I opened it to let myself in. I went to the green door and rapped my knuckles upon it as I had the previous day. The door opened to reveal Rosie smiling broadly. She held it open wider to let me in. I entered into the radiating warmth, hanging my shawl in its proper place near the door.  
  
"You can just come in. Don't worry about knocking," Rosie said, closing the door. I followed her into the kitchen where the heat intensified, but it was still pleasant. She returned to stirring a pot over the fire. I helped to chop vegetables into the soup. The dawn poured in through the small window as we worked, cheering up the entire place. The scent of boiled meat and vegetables soon filled the room and signaled that the soup was done.  
  
"Could you fetch Sam? He's in the back room," Rosie asked. I nodded and headed to the back room and found light coming through the slightly open door. I pushed it open and peered inside. Sam turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"Good morning, Master Gamgee. Breakfast is ready," I said, coming into the room a little and looking around.  
  
"Thank you Miss Mirabella," he said, putting some tools in a pile.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gathering up some things for when I go to my sister's today. She needs help with her plants. May claims that I got the best green thumb out of the family." His smile crept up on his face again. I wondered if a frown had every graced his cheery disposition.  
  
"Well, you better get your food before it gets cold." I walked back to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Sam arrived soon after. It was a very cheery atmosphere and I felt more at home and welcome there than in my own house. Very little conversation passed during breakfast, just small talk.  
  
The meal ended and the sun was now pouring fully into the kitchen. Sam headed out for the day.  
  
"Mirabella?" Rosie called as I was cleaning the dishes.  
  
"Yes?" I replied, putting a dish into the cupboard.  
  
"Could you go see if Mr. Baggins is up and go wake him if he's still sleeping?"  
  
"Sure." I set down the plate I was drying and walked to the study, knocking on the door. Hearing nothing come from within, I opened the door a crack and saw that the room was empty. I decided that he was probably still asleep and so I went to his room and knocked on the door there. Again silence followed. I opened the door and peered around the room. There was a lump in the bed where his still frame lay. "Master Baggins?" I asked, trying to stir him before actually reaching him. I walked closer to the bed and saw his dark hair peeking out from the covers. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Master Baggins, please wake up."  
  
He stirred a little, then rolled over onto his back. I looked at his face, pale and troubled, maybe from a nightmare. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead to feel his skin burn beneath it. His eyes fluttered open to reveal exhaustion and pain beneath the deep blue. He pulled himself up and leaned against the backboard of the bed, running a hand over his face, then staring at me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Mrs. Gamgee told me to wake you. It's morning and your breakfast is getting cold." I paused, looking at him. His body seemed tired. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
He glanced at me quickly then looked at the bed. "Yes, I'm alright. I just didn't sleep well."  
  
"Would you like me to bring you your breakfast?"  
  
"Bring it to my study."  
  
"Aye, Master Baggins." I retreated to the kitchen and took a bowl of soup to the study.  
  
"Where was Mr. Baggins?" Rosie asked as I returned to the kitchen.  
  
"He was sleeping."  
  
"That's odd. He never sleeps late."  
  
"He seemed pale and tired."  
  
"Well, Mr. Baggins can take care of himself." Rosie said, cleaning up the counters.  
  
I resumed my work and finished the dishes. Later that afternoon, Rosie sent me to the market again. I put my shawl around my shoulders and grabbed a basket, heading out into the crisp air. The same lad kept eyeing me. As I neared his table, I could feel his eyes on me more than ever.  
  
"It's not nice to stare," I said as I took an apple from his table. I looked up at him to see his mouth gaping.  
  
"W-Well," he stammered, " I'm not used to seeing such lovely lasses around here." I blushed. "I haven't seen you around here before yesterday," he continued.  
  
"I haven't been out lately. But if you'll excuse me, I must be going," I said, handing him a few coins.  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"I might be around more." I turned around and left, looking back at him to see him waving. I returned to the Gamgees' for a full afternoon of work.  
  
The cooking went fairly smoothly, but unfortunately, it was washing day. My knuckles turned white from scrubbing so hard. Rosie was an expert at it. I guessed that I wasn't made out for common chores, although Rosie and Sam did compliment my cooking the previous day. The day progressed as the day before, only seeing Frodo in his study. He remained silent in there and kept to himself.  
  
I was cleaning the final dishes for the evening when I overheard Rosie talking to Sam.  
  
"Sam, Frodo was actin strangely today," Rosie said, her knitting needles keeping their rhythm constant.  
  
"How so?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Mirabella found him still asleep after you left this morning and he stayed in his study for breakfast."  
  
"That's peculiar." Sam stayed quiet for a while. "Oh, no," he stated softly.  
  
"What is it, Sam?" Rosie asked. The clicking of her needles ceased.  
  
"It's October sixth."  
  
"Really? It doesn't seem like that much time has passed."  
  
"But it has. Gandalf said he'd never fully heal."  
  
"Poor Frodo." Rosie said, resuming her knitting. I put the final plate in the cupboard and put the towel away. I walked out to the sitting room. Sam and Rosie both looked at me.  
  
"I'll be leaving now unless you need me," I said, looking from one face to the other.  
  
"No, that'll be all. Thank you very much Mirabella." Rosie said. Sam nodded. I bid them goodnight and headed to the door where I picked up my shawl and wrapped it around my shoulders. On my journey home, thoughts about what had happened plagued my mind and followed me into the darkness of my sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: thanks for the reviews again! 

Arwen Baggins: about Rosie calling Frodo "Mr. Baggins" I just put it in as a respect thing around Mirabella since she's a servant. Just a formality thing that'll pass with time. And as far as Rosie calling Frodo "Mr. Frodo" like Sam, I don't think she would because she and Sam are two different personalities. Oh well, enough of my blabbering because I'm sure everyone else wants more story anyway. 

Chapter 4

The next day, I returned to Bag End to find Frodo in the same disposition as he was on the first day I worked there. A few weeks passed and my chores continued normally. I cooked, cleaned, dusted, and did everything in my power to make Bag End as clean as ever. The only trouble was that there was little to clean and I would finish with time to spare, leaving me with nothing to do. 

One evening, about two weeks after I had started working there, I was cleaning the final dishes for the evening when Sam came into the kitchen.

"Are you about done in here already?" he asked politely.

"Just about."

"You get things done around here fairly quickly, don't you Miss Mira?" During the time that I had worked there, Rosie and Sam had accepted me like a member of the family and had started to call me Mira. At first, I protested to it since I was working for them and it did not seem proper, but they insisted. I still called them by their proper titles from a year's work at the Green Dragon and many slaps in the face for disrespecting the customers. 

"Well, I had to work quickly at the tavern," I replied. I carefully placed another dish in the cupboard 

"Ah, I see." 

"About that, it seems to me that I don't do much around here. Mrs. Gamgee has a fairly good handle on things around here. I was wondering if there was anything else you needed me to do so I would not have to sit around idly for a while between meals. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it just seems like you don't necessarily need me." I could not break my gaze from his face even though I wanted to, knowing that this kind of outburst would receive a slap from Otho Chubb.

"You see, Miss Mira, Rosie's…well…expecting and she'll need help around here soon enough. I don't want her working to hard in her condition."

"Okay, sorry for asking, but my curiosity got the better of me."

"It's alright. You would have to know eventually. And about that time problem, I'm sure Mr. Frodo wouldn't mind if you borrowed one of his books from the study if reading is your kind of thing."

"I'll take that into mind the next time I have some free time." I place the last dish in the cupboard and put everything back in its spot in the kitchen. Sam followed me out to the front door and opened the door for me, letting me pass into the inky blackness of the night. 

The next day continued as usual. By the time lunch came around, I had finished with the meal and the house was tidied to about all I could take. So, I remembered Sam's suggestion and went to the study. 

I rapped my knuckles on the door. No answer. I opened the door and peered inside, finding Frodo not inside. I pushed the door wider and let myself in. The towering bookcase invited me to it and I gazed at the various books with their many colors and fascinating bindings. My hand reached up and ran across them, wanting to take one and read it, but I had not idea which one to read. 

Movement through the window brought my attention to peer outside. I walked to the window to see who was there, but whoever had been there had passed. I stepped back, looking down at the desk that Frodo sat at every day. A large book with a plain red leather cover. I lifted the cover to find a thin and wandering script after many scratched out titles saying: 

_My Diary. My unexpected Journey. There and Back Again. And What Happened After. _

It continued for a bit but beneath was a stronger script saying:

_The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King_

I turned to a later part in the book and began reading the firm lettering.

_It called me every waking hour and haunted my sleep even further. Sam worried about me. He could see the toll it took on my mind and body. I knew what it was doing to me, but I did not want to believe what it was doing to me. Its weight bore down on me every day, growing heavier with every step. It consumed my thoughts. Over and Over I would ask myself why I agreed to take it in the first place, but I was naïve then and did not understand the full power of the ring. Gandalf was wise not to tell me for then it would have never left the Shire and the Ringwraiths would have taken it. _

Despite the toll it took on me, I trudged on, knowing that I had to. My only solace was seeing that it had left Gollum alive, but at the same time he frightened me. He was once a hobbit too, but the endless years with the ring had shriveled his body and focused his mind on only one thing. I hoped that the Valar would save me and kill me before I turned into a similar hideous creature. My thoughts began to dwell on the ring night and day, just as Gollum's mind dwells on the ring at all times. It consumed my energy as fire consumes anything dead. With every step closer to the mountain of fire, I wanted to run away, but the ring drew me there and I knew that it was our only path to rid Middle-Earth of such evil. This journey would certainly be the end of me.

A hand slammed down on the book, halting my reading. I glanced at it for a second and saw the stub of a finger lying on the book. I glanced up to see fire burning in Frodo's eyes. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, his rage clearly evident in his voice.

"I-I was… I didn't mean…" I stuttered, completely taken back by his sudden appearance. 

"Get out!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said, getting out of the chair and backing up. He held his gaze tightly on me as I crossed the room. 

"Get out! I do not want to see you in this house again!" The fury in him burned and I was afraid to do anything for fear or stirring it anymore. 

I continued to back up until I found my way out of the door. I hurried through the house, and ran out into the fresh air. My feet carried me to the forest near the edge of town where I went to a tree and curled up beneath shade. Bringing my knees to my chest, I buried my head in my arms and cried. 

How could I have been so stupid? I thought to myself. I done anything really wrong, but I had known that it was Frodo's book and that I would have reacted the same way in his position. My mind flashed to seeing the pain and anger in his eyes, knowing that it was my entire fault. 

Time passed and my sobs were soothed by the gentle sounds of the river flowing by. I got up and walked to the river, splashing water over my face to wake myself up from my half dream state from crying. I wanted to return and apologize, so after arguing with myself for a while, I returned down the path to Bag End and stood in front of the gate. I reached for the gate, but my hand would not touch it. Fear still consumed me. Nothing was going to make me touch that gate at that moment. Instead, before I knew what exactly I was doing, I started to walk home. 

The night was now beginning to claim the Shire and everyone was retreating indoors. The closer I came to my home, more fear claimed me for I began to think of how my father might react if he found out that I had lost another job. My feet began to weigh me down. I entered the small hobbit hole and scurried to my room, hoping that no one had heard me sneak in. I promptly jumped into bed and covered my head with the covers, wanting to hide from everything that had happened and wishing that that day would never exist.

After a while, a knock came on the door. I peeked out from under the covers and stared at the door, hoping that it would not open. Slowly, it opened, revealing Lily. She came in and closed the door behind her. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were home."

I buried my head underneath the covers again. I wanted to be alone and sulk in my own world.

"Mr. Gamgee is out in the hall waiting for you. You wouldn't want me to send him home now would you?" She crossed the room and sat on the edge of my bed, seeming more like my mother than my younger sister.

"I would want you to send him away. I can't face him," I murmured from underneath the blankets. 

"Mira, quit acting like a child." She tore the covers from my body. I knew I could not hide any longer. "Come on now," she continued, "He's not here to punish you."

I groaned inwardly and got out of my bed, straightening my dress out and messing with my dark hair a little so it wouldn't look like I had been in my bed crying. I took a deep breath and exited the room. I went to the hall to find Sam looking around at our very modest furnishings. He noticed me come in the room and looked at me. I turned my gaze to the floorboards, hoping that it would soon be over. 

"Miss Mira?" he asked. I nodded in response, too embarrassed to do anything. "Mr. Frodo's really sorry about what happened. It was all a big misunderstanding. Rosie and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind coming back tomorrow. The whole place seems a bit cheerier with you around."

I looked up at him, not sure what to think. I nodded cautiously. "I'll see you in the morning Master Gamgee."

"Aye. I'm sorry for all this trouble."

"It's no trouble, really." 

Sam smiled and nodded, letting himself out. I sighed with relief, thankful that I would not have to explain to my father how I lost another job. I returned to my room and rested comfortably, knowing that everything was right with the world.

~*~

Okay, so I took a few liberties with what was in the book. Please don't flame me. *** **hides * anyway. Let me know if you want more ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I returned to Bag End early the next morning. Entering the warm and cozy kitchen, I saw Rosie bustling about. I went to the counter and picked up a knife to start dicing potatoes. Rosie glanced over at me and smiled.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in. I'm glad you're back."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. It's just that Master Baggins frightened me quite a bit yesterday."  
  
"I understand. Don't fret about it too much."  
  
The morning continued normally as if nothing had happened. I went about my duties, cleaning what little there was to clean and cooking meals.  
  
At lunch, Rosie handed me a plate to give to Frodo. I hesitated at first, but she forced me to take it to him. I took it cautiously, not wanting to return to the study and further disturb him, but I decided that if I was going to be working there for a long time, I would have to face him sooner or later. I took the plate and walked to the back study. Carefully and as quietly as I could, I opened the door and set the plate in its usual place on the table.  
  
"Here's your lunch, Master Baggins," I said and turned around quickly to leave.  
  
"Please wait a moment," I heard him say. I turned to find him half seated on his stool and facing me. "It's Mirabella, right?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
I nodded slowly, unsure what to make of the situation.  
  
"Please forgive my actions yesterday. I was not quite myself." He stood up and walked near me. I took a step back, still unsure of him. "I'm sorry for frightening you. It's just that when I saw you reading my book, something came over me. No one has ever read it before."  
  
"Not even Master Gamgee?" I asked.  
  
"Not even Sam," his soft voice said, calmer than it had ever been. He walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a large blue book, bringing it back and extending it towards me. "Sam told me why you were in here, so I looked through the books and thought you might like this one."  
  
I took the book from his hands and admired the antiquated binding and tattered edges of the cover. Shifting its weight to one arm, I opened the book to find a smooth flowing script.  
  
"It's about the Elves," he said, interrupting my admiration for such an old book. I glanced up at him. "I wasn't sure what you would like to read, but I figured this is a good start. Sam loves the Elves and suggested this one. He loved Rivendell when we were there." Frodo trailed off, glancing to the side as if remembering some long forgotten memory.  
  
"Thank you, Master Baggins. I'm sure I'll enjoy reading this." My words broke his trance and he turned to me, a smile creeping up on his face.  
  
"Feel free to take it home with you if you want to," he replied as he returned to his desk. It was a softer side to him that I had never seen before.  
  
"Thank you again," I said, leaving the room and closing the door as quietly as I could. I folded my arms around the book and brought it to my chest.  
  
Walking to the front room, I found a nice chair near the empty fireplace and sat down in it. I curled up in it and opened the thick book. My fingers ran over the smooth pages and I just took in the feeling of the book, the age, the texture of the pages, reading the unwritten story the book itself told. Soon, I dove into the text, submerging myself into the world of the Elves.  
  
As a child, I always loved books. They were my escape from everything that was happening in the house. When a new sibling came a long and everyone's attention was focused on them, I read, absorbing myself into fiction and making myself feel special because I was alone in that world. Before I learned to leave, my mother would read to me. She would put me in her lap so I could see the pages and I would try to read along even though I had no clue what anything on the page was. While I was working at the Green Dragon, I read whenever I had spare time, trying to forget the misery that plagued me as I was insulted day in and day out. None of my siblings had an appreciation for books yet. Lily was too busy cleaning the house. Andy was too busy trying to be an apprentice. Ruby was too energetic to sit still for more than a short while. Everard was too young to read. My father disliked my reading books because 'books cost too much and they don't help bring in money.'  
  
A gentle tap on my shoulder brought me from the novel into the present. I turned my head frantically to find Rosie staring down at me.  
  
"I need your help with dinner if you wouldn't mind," she said, her stern look melting into a smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I completely lost track of time. I'll help right now." I closed the book after noting what page I was on, then got up, setting the book on a nearby table.  
  
"That looks like one of Frodo's books," Rosie commented. "You two must have made your peace then."  
  
"I guess you could say that," I said, retreating to the kitchen. Rosie followed me into the kitchen and we started the meal.  
  
That night, while resting in my own bed before turning in, I pulled open the book and started reading by the dim candlelight. Lily came into the room and disrupted my daydreams.  
  
"Reading at this hour?" she asked, crossing to her side of the room and preparing herself for bed.  
  
"It's quite interesting," I replied, trying to focus on the novel once more. Lily crossed the room and stared at the book in my hands, reaching over and tilting it. "This isn't one of father's books. He'll punish you if he finds out you spent money on this." She took it from my hands.  
  
"It's not mine, now please give it back to me," I pleaded, leaning over and trying to take it from her.  
  
"Then whose is it?"  
  
"Master Baggins."  
  
"You talked with him?"  
  
"Yes, he's letting me borrow his books for when I have spare time."  
  
"Wow, he seems a lot nicer than people say."  
  
"I told you not to buy into those rumors, Lily. Now, please give me back the book."  
  
"Fine." She placed the book on my lap and went to her own bed. "But turn off that light soon. I need my sleep." She crawled under the covers and turned her back to me. I sighed. Why did she have to be so stubborn about her gossip, I asked myself. I read to the end of the page and placed a ribbon in between the pages to save the dog-eared corners anymore harm. Lily always thought I was nuts in the way I took care of books, but I merely wanted to preserve the memories that lie beneath the covers.  
  
I laid the book upon my nightstand and extinguished the candle. Retreating to the warm haven of my covers, I let the stories of the Elves filter through my head and seep into my dreams, making my slumber pleasant.  
  
The next morning, I woke up early, excited from my dreams of the Elves. Eager to read on, I lit a candle and began to read again. Lily woke up after some time and turned to me.  
  
"Were you up all night reading that book?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"No, I just woke up early and decided to read."  
  
"Well, you better get going or else you'll be late getting to the Gamgees."  
  
"Fine," I muttered, placing the ribbon back in its place and setting the book down. I forced myself to crawl out of bed and get my act together for another day at Bag End.  
  
A few days passed and I read the book from cover to cover, leaving more intrigued about the world outside of the Shire. One day, I entered Frodo's study to give him his second breakfast and I brought the book with me. I set his plate in its spot.  
  
"Second breakfast, Master Baggins," I said, remaining in the room. "And I brought your book back," I said, wondering how he would react.  
  
Frodo turned around and smiled, getting up off his stool and coming to me. I handed it to him and he replaced it in the bookcase.  
  
"Thank you for bringing it back, Mirabella. Did you enjoy it?" he asked, returning to stand near his table.  
  
"I did. I find all that stuff fascinating."  
  
He chuckled softly. "You sound like Sam."  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"When he was in his tweens, much like you are now, he would listen to my uncle Bilbo's stories all day and he loved to hear about the Elves."  
  
"I'd better get back to Rosie," I said, taking a step back.  
  
"Would you like another book to read?" he asked.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't," he said, returning to his seat, "Now you go help Rosie."  
  
"Thank you, Master Baggins," I said, and returned to the kitchen. At lunch, when I returned to the study, there was a green book about the same size as the blue one, only thicker. I picked it up and left, retreating to the front room and curling up in the chair. Once more, I delved into a world of fiction and let everything around me fade out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I enjoyed those afternoons of crawling into my own world. Part of me was glad that Frodo had frightened me as he did because he warmed up to me, but the other part of me wanted to find out what was troubling him. I knew nothing of the terrors that lurked within his mind and plagued his body to cause him to write what he did in his book, yet I was eager to find out.  
  
The first eve of December, I returned to my home to find Lily lying in bed and already asleep, a strange occurrence since Lily usually fell asleep long after I came home. I crossed the room and nudged her awake, but she did not respond. I shook her shoulder a bit and her eyes fluttered open slightly, remaining half closed. She turned her head to look at me, but her eyes were not focusing on me. I put my hand to her forehead to feel her warm skin beneath my fingertips.  
  
"Mira?" she hoarsely whispered.  
  
"Yes, Lily. It's me." I reached for her hand and clasped it tightly. "How long have you bee feeling like ill?" I asked her, certain that I would not get much of a response.  
  
"For a couple days now."  
  
"Do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"My body just aches." I saw the pain in her face as she tried to roll over.  
  
"Just rest for now and if you feel the same or worse tomorrow, I'm staying home."  
  
"But what about the Gamgees?"  
  
"They'll understand and I'm sure they can handle everything for a day or two. Now please just sleep."  
  
I pulled the covers tightly around her shivering body. After making sure she was okay, I returned to my side of the bed and fell asleep, hoping that a new day would bring health to Lily.  
  
The crisp morning brought chills to my body as I peeled off my covers and went to Lily's bed. I lit the candle that resided on her nightstand. I pulled it over to find her body covered in cold sweat. Placing the back of my hand on her cheek, I felt her skin burn. Her eyes cracked open and she turned her ehad to face me.  
  
"It hurts," she mumbled.  
  
"I know, Lily. Just lie still. Everything's going to be alright." I pulled the blanket off my bed and wrapped it around her. I changed quickly and entered the main part of the house where my father was. I tried to go to the kitchen before he noticed my presence, but I failed.  
  
"Mira? You still here?" he asked, coming to the kitchen where I was.  
  
"I was just leaving, father," I said, turning to him. Maybe I should go to the Gamgees and tell them so they don't worry about me, I thought to myself. I gathered together my things and left home.  
  
The cool breeze of winter had set in and it caused me to pull my shawl tighter around my body. I trudged my way to Bag End. The cold temperature had left many trees bare, leaves crunching under my feet as I continued my daily trek.  
  
Arriving at the grand hobbit hole, I was very thankful to enter the always warm house. I made my way to the kitchen and neared Rosie as she continued her cooking.  
  
"Good morning, Mira," she said, glancing over her shoulder at me.  
  
"Hello," I said, nearing her more and trying to gather up my courage.  
  
"Aren't you going to put your things away?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could have a couple days off?"  
  
"Of course, but why?"  
  
"My sister, who normally takes care of the house, is ill with a fever and I wanted to take care of her until she gets better. I'll come back as soon as she's well." My mind raced to find more reasons, but that soon proved to be unnecessary.  
  
"It's fine, Mirabella. I understand. When I was younger than you, I had to take care of the household when my mother was ill. Go ahead and go home. We'll be fine for a few days. Take good care of your sister."  
  
I could not believe that she had actually approved. "Thank you, Mrs. Gamgee."  
  
"You'd better hurry home before you sister gets worse."  
  
"Right," I nodded and hurried out of Bag End, practically running home to escape the cold.  
  
Upon my arrival to my front door, I hesitated in opening the door. I hoped that my father was off working so I could avoid his questions. The emptiness and silence of the house assured me that he was not home. I returned to my room, going to Lily's side. Her head rolled from side to side as she mumbled things in her delirium.  
  
"Mother, please don't go," she muttered. "You can't leave like this."  
  
I figured she was remembering when mother died. Her death had been hard on the whole family, but especially hard on Lily since she was thrown into a mother position at a young age after father forced me to find work. Part of me knew Lily thought I had the better deal but she never had to work at the Green Dragon when men had come into the Shire.  
  
I tucked the blankets tighter around Lily, hoping to settle her dreams and it did, at least for some time.  
  
Retreating to the kitchen, I started preparing breakfast after remembering where everything was. As the sun began to pour into the kitchen, Andy entered.  
  
"What are you doing home, Mira?" he asked softly as not to wake the others.  
  
"Lily's ill, so I decided to take her place today." I walked over to him and placed his breakfast down in front of him.  
  
"Won't father be upset that you're not working?"  
  
"Aye, but we don't have to tell him that." I winked at him.  
  
"I'm glad you're home. It always seems so lonely here when you're off working."  
  
"I'm glad to be here too." I walked past him to Everard's room. I nudged his sleeping frame a little and he jolted awake immediately as if from a nightmare. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me. A grin broke out on his face.  
  
"Mira!" he squealed, leaning overt and attacking me with a hug.  
  
"Good morning to you too," I said, hugging him as he squirmed deeper into my embrace.  
  
"Are you staying home again?"  
  
"Just until Lily gets better."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why don't we hop out to the kitchen and get something to eat?"  
  
"Aye." He wriggled out of my arms and dashed to the kitchen. I chuckled to myself about his love for food. He had a good hobbit appetite.  
  
I followed him out to the kitchen where Ruby was just waking up. I portioned out the breakfast and we ate in silence.  
  
My day unfolded as a normal day at the Gamgees', except that I checked on Lily frequently. Her fever continued to rage through her body, rising even higher as the day progressed.  
  
Around afternoon tea, a knock came on the door. I opened it to see Sam standing with a bowl of steaming soup.  
  
"Master Gamgee, what are you doing here?" I asked, opening the door wider to allow him in.  
  
"Rosie sent me over here with this to help your sister heal quicker. I gave her some herbs that are supposed to help with fevers."  
  
"Thank you very much, Master Gamgee."  
  
"I hope she gets better soon."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
"I'll see you sometime soon then."  
  
"Aye."  
  
He turned around and left the house. I took the bowl to Lily and helped her eat it. She relaxed a little, but her fever still burned through her. I hated to see her as ill as she was. There was a ray of hope somewhere that everything would get better soon, but we had suffered for so long and there was no sign of it letting up.  
  
The evening events continued fairly well, until father came home. He asked why I was not at the Gamgees' and I replied by saying they let me off early. This angered him a bit, but I managed to calm him after assuring him that they were no going to dock my pay. I returned to watching over Lily through the night. Her fever broke in the darkest hours of the night. By morning, she had a slightly warm temperature and I wanted to take care of her for another day to make sure her temperature did not flare up and to rest my exhausted body. Everard loved that I stayed home another day. I never knew why I was his favorite sibling, but I was.  
  
The day continued as the day before. I watched over Lily while the other went about their business. By dinner, Lily was up and about, feeling a bit better and making dinner herself. My joy in her recovery was soon stifled when father came home.  
  
Father slammed the door shut, signaling that his day of work was stressful. He came into the kitchen and saw me cooking with Lily.  
  
"Mirabella, what are you doing home?" he asked, his rage continuing to boil.  
  
"They let me off early again," I lied, hoping that he would believe me, but I knew he wouldn't.  
  
"They wouldn't let you off two days in a row. Now tell me the truth."  
  
"Lily was ill and someone had to take care of the house."  
  
"Come with me," he said as he glanced at the table where the others sat. He barely hid the anger in his voice. I followed him into the sitting room. He stood in the back corner and paced around. I tried to stay as far away from him as possible without clueing him in on that fact.  
  
"Did you get fired again?" he asked, looking straight at me.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I told you. Lily had a fever and I will not let this house suffer because of it."  
  
"We need you to work."  
  
"But the Gamgees said-"  
  
"I don't care if they say it is perfectly fine for you to have a few days off. I need you to work."  
  
"Would you rather have me work and have Lily be very ill? I had to do something."  
  
"You will do as you are told." He neared me and lowered his voice so the others could not hear.  
  
"And let them starve? There's more things in this world than getting money." I raised my voice as his rash judgement angered me. Father neared me.  
  
"If I want us to live comfortably and not be so careful with food rations, I need money. I'm only trying to save this family."  
  
"Master Gamgee brought over some soup that helped Lily heal quicker. He's been nicer to me than you have ever been."  
  
Father raised his hand and brought it swiftly across my face. Silence filled the air for a couple seconds as the shock set in that my father had hit me. He had never lain an ill-mannered hand on me before.  
  
"You'll return to the Gamgees' tomorrow."  
  
"And what if Lily's-"  
  
"Even if Lily's fever still burns, you must go otherwise you'll have no place to call home." He walked out of the room, leaving me standing in silence again. I reached up to touch the stinging flesh on my cheek. I hurried to my room, unable to face anyone in the house. Curling under the covers, I wished for the pain to go away. I ran the situation over a million times in my head, never finding an answer to it. I knew we needed money badly, but was he so desperate as to disown me? Was there something else that plagued his mind that spurred his reaction?  
  
~*~ thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Arwen Baggins: I can't wait to read the next chapter in "His Little Evenstar." I bet it will be worth the wait.  
  
FrodoBaggins87: thanks for the tip. I know I slip up sometimes, and usually I'm fairly good at catching myself in the writing. Thanks for catching that though. I'll try to get a bit better at dialogue.  
  
Marilla: if you think about it, people could have made up tales about the Elves just as people do here. Tolkien isn't really clear about it, but I'm sure some of the songs that are mentioned in the book had to be made up. If not, oh well, mistake. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Good morning, Mira," Rosie said in her normal cheerful manner as I entered the kitchen. "You sister is feeling better then?"  
  
"Aye." I stayed in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"That is good to hear."  
  
"Thank you for the soup. It helped her recover a bit quicker."  
  
"You're Welcome." Rosie turned around to face me. Worry came over her eyes and she neared me. "What happened?" she questioned, reaching up to tough the bruise that had developed on my cheek. I pulled away slightly, remembering the pain from the previous night.  
  
"I was a little careless in where I was going yesterday with the panic of taking care of my sister."  
  
"Well, let me have a look at that," she reached up again, but I halted her attempts.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." I walked to the counter and proceeded to prepare the morning's meal. Throughout the morning, I tried to remain as calm as possible despite Rosie pouring over me with concern as my mother had once done.  
  
I took Frodo's lunch to him along with the current book he was lending me. I figured it was better to get it out of my hands so I would not take it home where my father might find it and be further infuriated.  
  
"Here you go, Master Baggins," I said, setting down the plate and the book. "I brought your book back."  
  
He turned around and smiled. " Good afternoon, Mirabella," he said. "Where were you these past two days?" he got up and crossed the room to pick up his book. Frodo's smile vanished as his gaze ran across my face. "What happened to your face?" I looked at the floor, wanting to run away.  
  
"My sister was ill and since she is the only one who takes care of everything, I decided to take her place these past two days so the house would not fall apart. I figured Rosie or Sam would have told you." I quickly spit it out so I could just enjoy my time alone.  
  
"That still doesn't explain that bruise on you face." He picked up the book and remained standing in front of me. Unable to make eye contact with him, I stared at the fine ivory linen shirt and the brown vest that hung loosely over his thing frame.  
  
"I was clumsy last night and didn't mind where I was going." My brain raced to come up with a lie similar to the one I had told Rosie.  
  
"I don't think you could ever be careless enough to get a mark like that." He reached up and I could feel the warmth of his hand near skin. I turned away before he touched the sensitive area.  
  
"I'm quite alright," I whispered, stepping back. Silence covered the room and neither of us moved for a while. Finally, he broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I should get you a new book, I suppose." He stepped back towards the bookshelf.  
  
"That isn't necessary." I looked up at him as I said it just as he turned to face me.  
  
'Why not?" A puzzled look crossed his otherwise expressionless face.  
  
"I do. It's just that." I trailed off as my eyes fell to the floor again. I needed to come up with a plausible excuse quickly, but with all of the other turmoil mustering in my mind, I could not think of anything.  
  
"It's just what?" Frodo prompted me, stepping a little closer. I could feel his eyes staring intently on me despite my refusal to look at him.  
  
"I have enough to do already and my load will be getting heavier soon." That sounds reasonably enough, I thought to myself.  
  
"Does this have to do with whatever happened yesterday?" Once again he came closer to me until he was inches away. My gaze ran up his body to his face. I saw the concern and care in the deep blue of his eyes. "Do you mind if we go stroll through the fields?"  
  
"I would like to, but what about Mrs. Gamgee. She'll be needing me."  
  
"You do have this hour off. That is the reason you started borrowing my books, correct?" A smile hinted across his lips. I gave in and followed him to the front hall where I pulled my shawl around my shoulders while Frodo pulled on his coat.  
  
We walked through various streets of Hobbiton in silence, only occasional glances passed between us. A brisk wind whipped through the valley, tearing few of the final leaves from trees.  
  
"Winter is settling in nicely," Frodo said softly as we continued in no particular direction.  
  
"Aye, I stared at the landscape, the dead trees against the green grass with windows allowing onlookers to peer into warm hobbit holes.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to keep asking questions until I get a general idea?" Frodo's gaze remained ahead of us.  
  
I gave in and decided to tell him half of my story. "Concerning the books, my father would probably burn it if he ever found it."  
  
"Why do you sat that?"  
  
"Because he will think I spent my earnings on such a luxury."  
  
Silence once again filled both of us and we kept walking. After a few minutes, Frodo spoke up. "Is that why he struck you? Because you took care of your sister instead of working?"  
  
"That's half of it, but how did you guess?"  
  
"I can see there is some part of you that does not like to work and wishes to remain at home with your siblings."  
  
"Truthfully, working for you and the Gamgees is the best vocation I have had in a while."  
  
"You would still rather take care of you siblings or explore beyond the Shire if you were not tied down.  
  
"Most likely, but how did you know?"  
  
"When I was around your age, I was the same. I wanted to have an adventure like my Uncle Bilbo," Frodo slowed his pace and stared at the ground in front of his face. He shook his head to get rid of whatever thought lingered in his mind, then looked at me again. "What is the other part in your father's reason for striking you so?" He returned to his normal pace.  
  
"I questioned his logic in forcing me to come back today even though Lily is still ill. I know he loves me, but I also know that I remind him of my mother."  
  
"Who was your mother?"  
  
"Lalia Fairbarin, I do not know her maiden name. You probably do not know her since she died seven years ago."  
  
Frodo looked out over the horizon before replying. "I do remember her. I recall meeting her and Bilbo's birthday party. She had an infant with her and two small children."  
  
"The infant would be my brother, Andwise. The children would be myself and my sister, Lily."  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember that night. I believe it was you who came up to me and asked for a dance?" he smiled lightly and peered at me through the corner of his eyes.  
  
I blushed and hid my eyes from him as I felt his gaze cover me. "Aye," I managed to murmur despite my heart racing from embarrassment.  
  
"Those were good times," he sighed and slowed his pace again.  
  
"There's a question that's been turning over and over in my mind for a while now and I want to ask you, but I'm not sure if I should," I said, bringing him back from whatever memories were brewing in him.  
  
"Ask and I'll give you an answer if it is in my power to do so." Frodo smiled and turned towards me, stepping in the middle of the path and coming to a stop. I halted as well and faced him. My heart pounded in my ears with nervousness as I ran various forms of the question in my head.  
  
"After reading that page in you book, which I apologize for, I've been wondering what happened to you to cause such pain and grief."  
  
Frodo's gaze drew away from me and focused on some distant object. He paused and took a deep breath before his gaze returned to me. "Two years ago, I started a journey that has had several impacts on my life, very few were for the better. I'd rather not speak of such times now for it still pains me to bring back those memories which are still unclear in my mind."  
  
"Why are you writing them then?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
"It helps to unload them. I feel that my story needs to be written down for later generations or at least to give myself peace of mind."  
  
"Will you ever tell anyone? I feel it helps to tell others about my troubles, like now when I'm telling you about my father."  
  
"Maybe some day the pain will not associate itself with the memories, but for now your innocent mind should not have to deal with such things." He reached up to his chest and clutched the fabric for a moment, releasing it slowly then returning his hand to his side. He looked up at me and smiled. "We should be getting back before Rosie frets too much over our disappearance."  
  
"I guess you're right," I said, looking at the road and tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. We walked back to Bag End without another word passing between us. When we entered the hobbit hole, Rosie fussed over us.  
  
"Where have you two been? I've bee worried for a while now." Rosie took Frodo's coat from him and my shawl from me and hung both of them up.  
  
"I thought Mirabella might want to spend some time outdoors so I invited her to walk with me. There's no need to Rosie." Frodo tried his best to reassure Rosie that we were quite all right.  
  
"You could have at least told me that you were going." Rosie started to sound more and more as a mother does.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Gamgee. I'm not quite myself after spending two days at home. I should have known better than to just leave. I'll go cook dinner." I headed to the kitchen and finished the meal Rosie had started.  
  
As evening fell and I brought Frodo his dinner, I approached him. "Thank you, Master Baggins, for today. I had a nice outing with you." Frodo turned and smiled at me.  
  
"I'm glad I could help you," his soft voice spoke. I turned to the door to leave, but he quickly stopped me. "And please, Mirabella," he said. I turned around to face him, "none of this Master Baggins nonsense. My name is Frodo and I would rather you call me by it. I know Sam and Rosie consider you family or at least a close friend and I'm sure they would like it if you treated them likewise."  
  
"I'll try my best, but my years at the Green Dragon trained me to expect a slap in the face whenever I called a customer anything other than 'Master' or 'Mrs.' I assume you can see my dilema?"  
  
"That I can, but I assure you that no one here will harm you."  
  
"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Frodo," I hesitated before saying his name.  
  
"Goodnight," he said softly before returning to his book. I closed the door as quietly as possible and returned to the kitchen where I over heard Rosie and Sam talking.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened this afternoon," Rosie said.  
  
"And what might that be?" Sam responded.  
  
"Frodo took Mira out on a stroll."  
  
"That's the first time he's left the house in a long time."  
  
I continued to put everything away, stunned to hear that something I did was helping Frodo. I gathered my things and entered the sitting room where Sam and Rosie were.  
  
"I'll be leaving now if you have no further chores for the night," I stated, glancing from Sam to Rosie.  
  
"Goodnight, Mirabella," Rosie said as she knitted. Sam nodded in agreement and I waved good-bye. Heading home, I felt better than when I had come to work that morning. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Mira, you're here awfully early," Rosie said as she entered the kitchen. I had arrived especially early that morning to escape my family.  
  
"Hello, Rosie," I said, turning to her as I moved the teakettle from the fire to the table. "Would you like some tea for this chilly morning?"  
  
"Aye." She sat herself down at the table and I poured tea into her cup. "What made you change your mind about calling me Rosie?" she asked, bringing the cup to her lips.  
  
"Frodo talked some sense into my head last night," I put the kettle back over the fire. "And as for my early arrival this morning, I figured that I should help out more for what you're paying me and you'll be needing all the help you can get soon. Sam worries about you enough as it is." I flipped the thick slice of ham in the frying pan.  
  
"That's very kind of you."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I should tend to the fire in the front room."  
  
"Alright, Mira." Rosie sipped more of her tea as I left the kitchen. I entered the front room to find the crackling fireplace ablaze. Picking up the poker, I shifted the top log over the still burning embers and placed a new log on top to help make the fire last. The glowing flames quickly consumed the log.  
  
Returning to the kitchen, I found Rosie portioning out the meal. I picked the frying pan off the fire and divided up the ham. Rosie insisted on taking Frodo his breakfast for she was not an invalid. I enjoyed meal in the toasty comfort of the kitchen in Bag End.  
  
Before departing the study after delivering lunch to Frodo, he called after me to stay in the room. I turned to face him as he turned to see me.  
  
"Yes, Frodo?" I asked, curious of his intentions.  
  
"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind accompanying me on a walk again after I finish up in a few minutes." I couldn't help but get a warm feeling when he smiled at me.  
  
"I would love to join you, but I'm still a bit confused as to why you would want me coming along."  
  
"I enjoy your company and ever since our outing yesterday, my mind has been a bit clearer and at ease."  
  
"I'm flattered, and I must say that it did feel quite nice to tell someone about my frustrations."  
  
Frodo chuckled softly. "Well, it seems we both did some good for each other."  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Give my some time to finish this meal and maybe we can set out if the weather is fair."  
  
"Aye. I'll see you in a bit." I left Frodo alone with his books. Hurriedly, I cleaned everything in the kitchen and had gotten myself ready to leave by the time Frodo approached me, preparing himself for the frigid temperatures.  
  
We continued our walks through the Shire everyday. Most of the times were silent, but there were times that I would talk about my family. Whenever I questioned Frodo about his past, he avoided recent years and paused for brief periods of time when he mentioned Bilbo. With every passing day, he softened, as did I. The change was not much, but still was a change.  
  
One evening in mid December, I came home to find my father waiting for me in the front room. I set my shawl over the hook and started to walk past him, hopping that he wasn't actually there for me.  
  
"Mira, we need to talk." His tone conveyed his underlying anger.  
  
"Yes, father?" I asked as I turned to him. I tried to think of something that I had done to deserve his anger, but every time I came up empty.  
  
"What do you think you're doing out with Mr. Baggins?" he asked, staring into the glowing remnants of a fire.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean." I was slightly confused as to how he knew about our outings. I was not ashamed of my actions and I found no fault in them either.  
  
"You know full well what I mean. And before you start denying it, I saw you two with my own eyes so any excuse is useless."  
  
"I'm not going to deny that we walk through Hobbiton together because I have done nothing wrong. We talk and Mrs. Gamgee lets me off for an hour in the afternoon."  
  
"I want these activities to stop. It's not right him being twice your age and all. Folks are beginning to talk."  
  
"We just walk and half the time, neither of us says a thing to the other."  
  
"They why are you spending time with him?"  
  
"Because when I do talk to him, he listens. He's been more of a father than you have." The last sentence came out of my mouth before I had thought about it completely.  
  
"What did you say?" Father stood up and stared at me, his anger again boiling. Why did I have to stand up for myself, I thought. I should have kept my mouth shut in the first place, but it was all out there now and there was not way of taking it back. My mouth froze and I could not articulate the words to express my thoughts.  
  
"You better never talk to me like that again. 'Tis bad enough that you've refuted me once already. I don't know what to do with you anymore."  
  
"Please just leave me be. " I turned away from him to return to my room, but upon reaching the doorway, his hand gripped around my wrist and he pulled me back.  
  
"I want no more trouble out of you." His voice softened to a whisper.  
  
"And what will happen if I go for a walk with him again?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can assure you that you'll regret ever disobeying me. Now go to sleep. It's late and we don't need to be waking your siblings." He released his grip and retreated to his bedroom.  
  
I stood still for a while before finding my place in a chair facing the fire. I watched the final glowing embers burn out and I fell asleep in the comfort of the fading warmth.  
  
I woke up with a start as Lily shook me away. "Hurry and get out of here before father finds you," she whispered, fear in her eyes. "I've never seen him this mad."  
  
I stood up and started to head towards my room when someone gripped my upper arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"I was just going to change so I could leave."  
  
"Why are you still here? You should be gone by now."  
  
"I know, but I slept in late."  
  
He jerked me to the front room and then to the door. "Get to work. I don't want to see you until this evening." He opened the door and shoved me out, causing me to trip and fall on the rough ground. I pulled myself off the dirt and dusted off my dress and limbs. I glanced at my arm and saw blood running down and dripping off to mix with the dirt near my feet. I sighed, wondering what I had done to deserve this.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad all of you that reviewed enjoy my story so much. I'd better get writing on the next chapter *skips off to write * 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I arrived at Bag End, surprised that I had not slept in too terribly late. The Gamgees were still sleeping soundly. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I searched through the house to find some sort of rag I could to bandage my arm. I managed to find some old scraps of cloth that Rosie was saving for making a quilt, but I knew she would not mind if I took a piece. Promptly, I tied it around my arm to delay the bleeding and hurried off to the kitchen to begin breakfast.  
  
Rosie entered the now warm room just as I set the final plate on the table.  
  
"You have impeccable timing, Rosie," I greeted her, turning to the fire.  
  
"I guess you're right." Rosie sat herself down at the table and started portioning out the meal to the four plates on the table. I reached into the fireplace and pulled out the teakettle. I brought it to the table and started to pour the steaming liquid into the cups, being careful using my left arm so Rosie would not see my wound. The weight of the iron pot made my grip unsteady so I shifted it to my right arm, but as soon as the weight was transferred, my arm began to throb with pain. I set the kettle down as carefully as I could, trying to hide the aching in my arm. I looked up at Rosie as her gaze ran down to my arm. I looked at it, realizing that I had made the switch. The pure cream cloth was now stained crimson as blood continued to seep into it.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Rosie asked, getting up from her seat.  
  
Stumbling to find words, I said, "I fell this morning on the journey over here."  
  
"Well let's get you all cleaned up there. That rag won't do anyone any good." Rosie pulled me to the table and hurried around the kitchen to find clean cloths and water. I wanted to get up, but I knew it was no use. Rosie wanted to fuss over me and she would not hear otherwise. She peeled back the soaked cloth from my skin, my arm stinging as the cloth took some of my skin with it. I winced as the warm water poured over the wound and down into a basin. Rosie's soothing touch settled the pain and the new bandaged felt cool and comforting as she wrapped it tightly around my arm.  
  
"That should hold for a while," Rosie said, tucking the final edge away.  
  
"What should hold?" Sam asked as he came into the kitchen after his usual morning of bringing in firewood. He looked down at my arm then saw the old bloody scrap cloth on the table. "What happened?"  
  
"Mira tripped and took a spill this morning on her way over here is all. There's nothing to worry about. I've taken care of her."  
  
I pulled my arm to my body and stood up, looking away from him. "I'll be fine," I said softly, returning to the fire to tend to the glowing embers.  
  
"Don't work yourself too hard. I wouldn't want you to go strain that arm." Rosie quickly cleaned up all the cleaning supplies and picked up Frodo's plate. She returned shortly and we began an typical breakfast morning.  
  
The day progressed fairly normally except that Rosie insisted on helping with some of my shores. I told her I would be fine, but again, nothing would stop her.  
  
As lunch rolled around, Rosie took Frodo his meal as I stayed in the kitchen to tend to all that needed to be put away and cleaned up. I heard her soft footsteps enter the kitchen behind me.  
  
"Frodo would like to talk with you," Rosie said, heading towards the front room where Sam was fixing the fire that heated the entire house.  
  
Nervous as why he would want to talk to me, I slowly moved towards the study, my heart saddening as I realized that I had to bring our outings to an end. I knocked on the door, something I had not done since my initial days of working at Bag End.  
  
"Mirabella?" Frodo called from within.  
  
I opened the door and peered in, steeping inside and closing the door behind me. Frodo stood up and crossed the room to meet me. I tried to avoid his gaze, but I felt it on me. My hand reached to my ear to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. As I brought my arm down, I felt his soft touch grasp my wrist.  
  
"Rosie told me you were hurt." His gentle voice soothed me, but I was still nervous.  
  
"It's nothing really, just a scratch."  
  
"It looks like more than that." He released his grip on my arm and my hand fell to my side. "What do you say to setting out early today?"  
  
"I'm not quite up to going out today," I said, trying to get out of the situation as easily as I could.  
  
"Maybe we can sit and talk in Sam's garden and still enjoy the fresh air."  
  
I wanted to go, to feel my troubles melt away for the few hours I spent with him, but I knew what my father might do to me if he caught us together. "I'd better stay here and finish my chores."  
  
"Please tell me what is troubling you. I can see that something is amiss." His hand cupped my chin and turned my face to his but I still tried to avoid it.  
  
"My father has seen us walking together," I blurted out before my mind registered it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He said that people are talking about us and that I shouldn't be seen with you." I pulled away from his touch and stepped back.  
  
"Did your father do that to you?" Frodo gestured towards my arm. My other hand reached over and touched the cloth covering most of my forearm.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, it was an accident."  
  
"Whatever it was, you didn't deserve it."  
  
"Please just leave me alone." I turned around and fled from the room. I grabbed my shawl from the front hall as I passed through it to the door. Grabbing my basket, I ran out of the house, deciding to go for an early venture to the market.  
  
I cherished my time with Frodo, but I could not avoid my father long enough to enjoy those times. Even though no words passed between us, I felt as sense of peace come over me and I knew Frodo felt the same way. I wanted to continue to talk with him, explore the Shire with him, but there was a haunting memory of my father that loomed in the back of my mind.  
  
The constant flurry of people in the market disrupted my thoughts, allowing me to not dwell on those issues that caused my heart pain.  
  
As I returned to Bag End, I felt his looming presence. I hung up my wrap and took my basket to the kitchen, putting all the items away to their proper places. I took a packaged of meat to the storeroom only to run into Rosie.  
  
"Mira, you stormed off so quickly that I thought you were gone for good," she said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I continued my way to the storeroom.  
  
"I'm sorry for my abruptness, but I felt I needed to get the supplies for dinner."  
  
"Frodo could have gone with you."  
  
"That's kind of him, but I needed some time to myself."  
  
"You've been acting a bit strangely today. I know Frodo's been concerned about you, but now I'm starting to worry about you myself." I was slightly surprised to hear that Frodo cared for me.  
  
"I can assure you that I'm fine."  
  
"If you need to talk, Sam and I are always here."  
  
"I know." I entered the storage room and put the meat in the coldest corner, hoping it would stay preserved for some time.  
  
"If you want, you can take the evening off to relax a bit. You've been working awfully hard these days."  
  
"I'd rather stay here and finish out the day."  
  
"If you wish."  
  
I nodded. Rosie and I walked to the front room. She had me sit down in one of the chairs as she pulled out her knitting and began the rhythmic clicking of her needles. She started and awkward conversation, but soon it started to become less forced and she talked to me as more of a friend, asking about my family. Aside from my first day, I spent most of my time working and even at meals, I kept my answers short when it came to family so I would continue to consider the Gamgees more as employers than friends. Through our talk, she asked about my father, but I said nothing concerning his recent anger towards me. I did not want her pity nor did I want her to fret over me more than she thought was necessary.  
  
Rosie took Frodo his dinner in the evening since I did not want to see him and she was willing to take it to him. I knew that the coming weeks of my employment would be hard emotionally without Frodo as an outlet for more troubles. As I wrapped my shawl, I my heart felt lighter to leave and not be fussed over or have to see the sorrow in Frodo, but it soon melted with the realization of where I was headed.  
  
I entered the small sitting room of my familiar old house, seeing my father smoking his pipe and pouring over a book. He glanced up at me, giving a nod of recognition and then returning promptly to his reading. Knowing that he was content with my discontent, I retreated to my bedroom where Lily was busy sewing Ruby a new dress for Yule. She said nothing as I closed the door, changed, and entered the cold bed. It was the way we dealt with our differences, not uttering a word about it and pretending it never existed the next day. Unfortunately for me, I was the only one instilled with my mother's stubbornness for making myself heard, but my broken spirit due to my care for my family left me unable to muster up that courage and truly retaliate against my father.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to get more up soon, but I'll have to see if my creative streak stays.  
  
NicolaPadfoot: sorry for not replying last time. I know you want a romance and others would like a romance, but I'm not completely sure where it's going. The story is kinda running on its own, a little and yeah. I can't guarantee anything happening.  
  
I know a lot of you are about ready to beat the tar out of Mira's father, but there are reasonable causes to his strange anger that should be coming out soon. Hope y'all liked this chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A few days later, I woke to the inky blackness of December 21st, the first day of Yule and the end of the year. I lit the candle next to my bedpost and held it up, noticing that Lily was not in her bed. I changed into one of my normal work dresses and exited into the stillness of the house. I heard light footsteps behind me and then turned to see Lily carrying a package. She smiled softly at me and extended the parcel to me.  
  
"What is this?" I asked, confused as to why she was handing me this parcel.  
  
"It's for the Gamgees. Since they've been so kind to you and have helped us out on so many occasions, I've been making this quilt for them for a while."  
  
I lifted the brown paper package off of her arms and gazed at it. "I'm sure that they will appreciate it."  
  
Lily smiled and laughed softly. "Shouldn't you be going?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I should. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." I picked up my wrap and left into the new snowfall. For once, I realized that Lily was a better observer than I thought. She knew about my troubles with father and she knew that the Gamgees were treating me with nothing but kindness. I was thankful that Lily was not as naïve as I sometimes accused her of being.  
  
As I made my way through the snow to Bag End, I gazed out over the horizon, the hills coated with a fresh layer of snow that somehow set everything right. New snow always lifted my spirits, reminding me of my mother and how she loved the purity of the landscape.  
  
I entered the familiar hobbit hole, greeted by warmth and a coziness that was not usually present this early in the morning. I put my things down and headed towards the kitchen, my usual sanctuary. Rosie bustled about the kitchen, cooking more food than even my family could eat on holidays of feasting.  
  
"Rosie?" I inquired, watching her work her way around the toasty kitchen. She turned around promptly, mashing some potatoes.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Mira."  
  
"You're up quite early," I commented, nearing the table.  
  
"Aye. Master Brandybuck and Master Took are spending a few days with us to celebrate Yule."  
  
"Oh, I'm interested in hearing their tales."  
  
"You can stay home tomorrow if you want. 'Tis Yule after all and one should be with family."  
  
"Why thank you." I remembered the gift. "I've something for you," I said, hurrying to the front hall where I left the parcel. I picked it up and brought it back to the kitchen and handed it to Rosie. "This is a gift from my sister because you've done so much for our family."  
  
She took it in surprise. "We were just being kind like a neighborly person would do."  
  
"While that is true, you have provided me with a job to support our family in ways that we desperately needed."  
  
Her hands moved quickly to untie the string around the package and unwrapped the paper. Her eyes lit up in wonder as she gazed at the quilt. She took it and unfolded it, letting it fall to its proper size. "How much time did she spend in making this?" I gazed at the colorful fabrics, recognizing them as leftover scraps from Ruby's dresses.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but she loves making quilts."  
  
"Tell her thank you for me."  
  
"I'll make sure to tell her."  
  
Rosie headed out of the room and put the quilt away. When Rosie came back, I insisted on doing everything since I was the help and Sam would worry otherwise. Together we managed to get the house together just as a knock came on the door. I ran to it and opened the door, greeted warmly by two tall hobbits, both with light hair and cheery smiles.  
  
"Why hello," said the slightly taller hobbit.  
  
"I don't think we've seen you around here before," the other one commented.  
  
"I'm a maid here. You must be Master Brandybuck and Master Took." I said, opening the door wider. "We've been expecting you."  
  
They came in and I helped to hang up their coats and scarves. Soon Sam and Rosie came out and embraced both Master Brandybuck and Master Took.  
  
"Mr. Merry! Mr. Pippin!" Sam cheered as he embraced them.  
  
"Sam! It is good to see you again. How are you managing?" Merry piped up.  
  
"Quite well."  
  
"What about our cousin?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo's.not really himself." Sam said, his joy fading as he lowered his head and retreated to the sitting room. Rosie told me to go back to the kitchen to prepare meals. I continued my work, but I kept one ear open for anything that they said about Frodo. My curiosity peaked when they mentioned him again.  
  
"So, where is he?" Pippin inquired.  
  
"He's in the study, but I wouldn't suggest going to talk to him," Rosie said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You saw him," Sam spoke forth. "He's changed, different. I haven't been able to get him out of the house on my own. It wasn't until Mira talked to him for a while that he actually ventured outside."  
  
"But it's been over a year since everything happened," Merry said.  
  
"Aye. It has. But you must realize that it took a lot out of him."  
I picked up a tray with some tea and cakes on it, bringing it out to the sitting room.  
  
"Mira, could you go fetch Frodo from his study? His cousins would like to see him." Rosie picked up the tray from my hands and took over my job.  
  
"Aye," I said briefly, excusing myself from the room and heading towards the study. I opened the door and peered in to see Frodo busy writing his book. He did not even glance up to see who had entered. "Frodo?" I asked, my voice seeming loud in the confined and empty space.  
  
He placed his quill into the ink well and turned around to face me. "Yes, Mira?"  
  
"Master Brandybuck and Master Took are here for the festivities and they were inquiring about you."  
  
"Oh, I guess I should see them." Frodo stood up slowly from his stool and walked out of the room. I followed him, unsure what to do, but I returned to the kitchen and continued finishing up second breakfast. Throughout the meal, I heard their conversations as I kept myself very busy preparing more food. I was amazed at how much Pippin could eat. Frodo ate very little as usual and said just as much. I could see Merry and Pippin's disappointment when they saw the sorrow that dwelled within Frodo.  
  
The day passed slowly and I spent more time in the kitchen than ever before. Merry and Pippin made the atmosphere a bit brighter than normal. I enjoyed their company even though they spent most of their time with Sam, Rosie, and Frodo.  
  
In the evening, as I cleaned the final dishes in the kitchen, Rosie hurried through the rooms to set up proper beds for Merry and Pippin. She came into the kitchen with her arms full of fresh sheets.  
  
"Mira, Frodo's asked for you. So, why don't you go to him and when he's said all he has to say, you can leave and have tomorrow off."  
  
"Thank you, Rosie."  
  
"There's no sense in you staying around here while you have your own family to be with." She smiled brightly and hurried off to one of the back rooms.  
  
I made my way to the study and opened the door to see Frodo not at his stool.  
  
"Mira," his voice said softly. I glanced over to see him sitting in a chair in the corner. He held a book in his lap, a candle flickering a small pool of light sat on the side table.  
  
"Frodo, Rosie said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes." He closed the book and stood up, nearing me. "I wanted to give you this book." He extended the book towards me. It was of medium thickness and had a deep green leather cover.  
  
"I can't accept this." I put my hands in front of me, pushing the book away.  
  
"I want you to have it." His tone hinted at compasion.  
  
"Why thank you," were the only words I could manage to say as I looked up at his face. There was some pain in his eyes that I had not seen since the first day I saw him. I took the book from his grip and cradled it close to my chest. "I'd better go before it gets too dark." I stepped back and turned around to face the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Mira," I heard him say quietly as I exited.  
  
As I departed from Bag End, I felt sad to be leaving their home to go to my own. I had difficulty understanding why all of them were so nice to me when I was a mere tween helping my family. With every step closer to my own hobbit hole, a sense of dread came over me. It was not until I glanced at the book in my arms that I realized what it was.  
  
~*~  
  
this chapter, for some reason, was really hard for me to get into so, if it's not as good as other chapters, I'm very sorry. Hopefully the next chapters will be easier for me to write. I enjoy reading your replies. Thanks for the support guys. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see chapter one. The song in the middle of the chapter is from FOTR chapter 3 so it's not mine.

Chapter 11

I stopped walking to look down at the book Frodo had given me. The golden lettering seemed familiar. I opened up the front cover and turned to the first page, finding the songs that I learned to love. I flipped through the pages more and realized that the book was the last one that Frodo had lent to me. I closed the cover and hurried home so I could be in the safety of my room and read to my heart's content. 

I entered my home, quickly closed the door, and walked to my room so as not to be heard. Lily greeted me upon entering my room. 

"Good evening, Mira," she said softly, not glancing up from her sewing. "You seem rushed."

"Well, it is frightfully cold outside and I'm quite tired from working in the kitchen all day." I crossed the room to my bed and took off my wrap, placing the book on top of it. 

"I thought you worked in the kitchen everyday."

"Master Took and Master Brandybuck came over for Yule and not even I know how much food they consumed." I laughed a little remembering how the two interacted. 

Lily took her eyes off of the dress she was sewing and turned her gaze to me. "What are you laughing to yourself about?" she inquired.

"Those two are quite a humorous pair is all."

She smiled and moved her gaze. I watched as her face froze once she laid eyes on my book. "What are you doing bringing a book into this house again? Father will be furious when he finds it." Her voice lowered and became quieter.

"Then I won't let him find it."

"Mira, you know as well as I do how upset he is with you already."

"Master Baggins insisted that I have this book. I'm not about to refuse it."

"Can't you hear yourself?"

"Lily, please. I don't need this tonight."

She set her sewing down and crossed the room to me, laying her hand on my shoulder. "I don't want him to do anything to you."

"I know, but I'm not a child anymore and I've done nothing wrong."

"Just make sure you know what you're doing." Her tone was very solemn and soft. She returned to her chair and picked up her sewing. 

I changed into my nightclothes and crawled into the warm bed. I pulled my book up to me and gazed over it, glad to have a book in my possession. As my hands ran over it, I noticed the small ribbon sticking out from the end of the book. Opening the book to the page the ribbon held, I read the song, picking up where I left off when I had returned the book to Frodo. 

__

Upon the hearth the fire is red,

Beneath the roof there is a bed;

But not yet weary are our feet,

Still round the corner we may meet

A sudden tree or standing stone

That none have seen but we alone.

Tree and flower and leaf and grass,

Let them pass! Let them pass!

Hill and water under sky,

Pass them by! Pass them by!

Still round the corner there may wait

A new road or secret gate,

And though we pass them by today,

Tomorrow we may come this way

And take the hidden paths that run

Towards the Moon or to the Sun.

Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,

Let them go! Let them go!

Sand and stone and pool and dell,

Fare you well! Fare you well!

Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadows to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Then the world behind and home ahead,

We'll wander back and home to bed.

Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,

Away shall fade! Away shall fade!

Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,

And then to bed! And then to bed!

Feeling sleep taunt me, I set the book down, blew out the candle and retreated to sleep in the dim glow of Lily's candle. 

Lily shook me awake early in the morning, before the sun graced the land. I jolted awake and stared at her. 

"You should leave soon. You've slept later than usual."

"The Gamgees have given me the day off since it's Yule and one should be with family."

"What about father?"

"I'm hoping that he will understand."

"I hope so too." She moved from my bedside and out of the room. I stretched my limbs, ready to face my father.

I entered the cold hallway, following Lily into the warming kitchen. My father sat at the table, staring into the fire as steam poured out of the kettle's mouth. He turned his head to the doorway as I entered and stared at me, a hint of anger in his eyes. 

"Shouldn't you be at work, Mira?" he asked, taking in a draw of his pipe. 

"The Gamgees insisted that I have the day off since it is Yule."

"That's reasonable." He turned his gaze back to the fire, waiting for the rest of the morning to progress. 

The kitchen soon filled with joy as my younger siblings filtered in and realized that I would be spending the day with them. Everard, as usual, was delighted at my staying home. For the first time since my mother died, we were a normal family, content with each other.

Gifts were given. I regretted that I could not bring gifts to my siblings, but from the cheery atmosphere in the house, it seemed that my being home was enough of a gift. Ruby loved her dresses, Everard was delighted when father gave him a ledger to practice his writing in, and father gave Andy his father's treasured knife. 

Once evening had fallen and everyone was sorting things out to themselves. I found my father in his sitting room, smoking his pipe. 

"Father, I know we haven't exactly understood each other for a while, but it was nice to finally have a family holiday together."

"I agree. I enjoyed having you home. The others love it so much when you're home."

"I guess you'll be wanting me to return to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but mind you to stay away from that Baggins."

My blood boiled to hear him speak ill of Frodo even if it was in such a minor manner. "Why must you speak of him so? He's done nothing to you and I've done nothing wrong."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I think I do. He seems harmless and just needs someone to be there for him."

"You don't know what he needs." His rage was building, raging within him. 

"And what makes you dislike him? You've never met him, and you don't see the pain in him." I couldn't take his immediate rejection of Frodo. I needed to know his basis for this anger towards him. "He listens to me and cares for me, so why shouldn't I spend time with him?"

He stood up from his chair, crossed the room and struck me across the face. I reached up to feel the burning across my cheek. "Your mother loved him and I don't want him to break your heart too!" He yelled, facing me, rage burning through him.

"What?" was the only word that escaped from my mouth.

"Your mother fell in love with him while we were engaged and he broke her heart. That's why she settled for me!" He stormed out of the room, leaving me alone to consider what had just happened. Slowly, the conversation filtered through my mind and I tried to make sense of it all.

~*~ 

thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but it depends on how much schoolwork I have and how much inspiration I get with ROTK coming out this week ;) Happy holidays all! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next morning, I was wary of going to Bag End considering the information that my father had told me about Frodo. Lily woke me up that morning and made me go. She had heard the fight and thought it best to get me out of the house to avoid father. My footsteps seemed heavier as I neared Bag End. I was scarred of what Rosie would do when she saw the bruise on my cheek again and then there was this sinking feeling in my stomach knowing that my mum had loved Frodo.  
  
Entering the warm hobbit hole, I wandered through it, seeing no one about. I retreated to the kitchen, my usual haven. When I was about done with breakfast, Rosie came into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, why hello, Mira. I didn't expect you here today." She came around to me and helped to set places on the table. I watched her set down six plates indicating that Merry and Pippin were still about.  
  
"I figured that with Master Brandybuck and Master Took around, you may need some more help." I continued to look at my hands to avoid bringing attention to myself.  
  
"Well, we always enjoy your company." Rosie came and stood on my right side. I felt her gaze upon me and was glad that the bruise was on my left side.  
  
As we finished preparing the meal, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and to my surprise, Frodo entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. I was forced to sit across from him. I could feel his gaze upon me, but with the new information from my father, I could no longer look at him the same way. A normal conversation continued between the rest of the table, all except Frodo and myself. But with my attention focused on trying to stay out of Frodo's careful eye, I forgot about Rosie on my left.  
  
"Mira, why whatever happened to your face?" she asked, reaching over and trying to turn my face towards her. I leaned away, avoiding her touch.  
  
"It's nothing," I said, staring at my plate.  
  
"He struck you again, didn't he?" I heard Frodo's soft voice comment. I glanced up at him, his eyes questioning me.  
  
"Who hit you?" Sam asked.  
  
"Her father," Frodo answered. I wanted to run back home and never come back.  
  
"Why would he do something like that?" Rosie inquired.  
  
"I was out of line and deserved it very much," I muttered, knowing that it would not suffice, but I needed to try something anyway.  
  
"I'm positive that is not the case," Rosie replied, getting up and moving towards me. "Come with me and I'll take care of you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table, taking me to the wash room. I followed her as she guided me through the house and sat me down on a small stool in front of a basin. She picked up a cloth and began to rub it on my cheek. An awkward silence fell over the room, and she was the first to break it.  
  
"Did he hit you?"  
  
I nodded, tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"Has he done this before?" She lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. I nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. He insists that I work even when you give me leave."  
  
Rosie remained silent for a few minutes while I returned to staring at my hands shifting in my lap.  
  
"I have an idea," Rosie commented as she put the cloth away. "Why don't you stay with us for a while."  
  
"What? I couldn't - " I started  
  
"Of course you could. I mean I'll be needing your help more around here soon and I feel bad that you have to walk here every morning while it is as cold as it is."  
  
"I don't know what to say.." The thought ran through my head. I would be free of my father, but on the other hand, I would have to live in the same place as Frodo, and there were so many questions to ask him, but how?  
  
"Please, I insist and I can't bear to see you hurt again. I'm sure Sam and Frodo won't mind. You're practically family to us."  
  
"Really?" I glanced up at her.  
  
"Yes. You've brightened our home quite a bit."  
  
"When can I get my things?"  
  
"Right now if you wish. You can pack and I'll send Sam around to help bring your things here. I'm certain that Merry and Pippin will help after second breakfast."  
  
I could barely believe her. Finally, I would be out of my father's control. "I'd like to go home now and pack my belongings if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Go on. If I handled yesterday without you, I'm sure I can handle another few hours." She smiled softly. I stood up and wandered to the front hall, gathering my shawl around my shoulders. Despite the freezing temperatures, I ran home, ready to get out of there before my father abused me any more.  
  
I entered my moderately warm home and made my way to my room. Frantically, I began to pack my things into my trunk. Lily suddenly burst into the room.  
  
"Mira, what are you doing home at this hour?" She crossed the room and stared down at me as I took all my things from underneath my bed and put them in my trunk. She reached for my hand and turned me around to face her. "What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was raised, a hint of frustration looming in it.  
  
"I'm going to stay with the Gamgees for a while," I said, pulling my arm from her grasp.  
  
"What?" She stared at me as if I was a ghost.  
  
"They want me to stay with them for the rest of winter and probably sometime after Rosie has her babe." I returned to putting my things in my trunk.  
  
"Mira, please stay. What are we going to do without you?"  
  
"You don't need me anyway, and father will get his money. Besides, you know what happened last night and I don't want it to happen again."  
  
"Then just don't talk to him like you did."  
  
"I cannot idly stand by as he punishes me for doing noting wrong."  
  
"Maybe he has his reasons." Lily's tone softened.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I stood up to meet her gaze.  
  
"I talked to him after I was sick and he says he doesn't mean to hurt you, but you remind him quite a lot of mum and it pains him to see you. He makes you work because it hurts him so badly, and now that we know mum loved Master Baggins, he thinks you'll do the same thing. Somehow, to him, you're mum."  
  
"Yet another reason for me to leave." I loaded the last thing into my trunk and closed it firmly.  
  
"Mira, please don't go."  
  
"Why not? To have him beat me again?!" I started to raise my voice. "I can't live here for much longer, not like this."  
  
"Go." I was slightly amazed at how simply she stated it.  
  
"I hope you understand." I gathered my shawl around me.  
  
"I do. Just make sure you know what you're doing." I heard the sorrow in her voice as she stepped back and exited the room. I dragged my trunk to the front room and waited.  
  
Soon, a knock came upon the door and I hurried to open it. Behind the door stood Sam, smiling shyly.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Miss Mira?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Aye, my trunk is right here," I said as I motioned to the side. He stepped into the room and stood near it. "Please pardon me for one minute," I said. Quickly, I hurried to the kitchen and saw Lily fixing second breakfast. My pace slowed and I neared her. "Lily," I said softly, knowing that I did not want to leave her nor did she want me to leave.  
  
"I know you have to go." She glanced up at me.  
  
I nodded. Nearing her more, I embraced her. She hugged me back tightly and then we parted. I waved a final goodbye and helped Sam to carry my things to Bag End.  
  
Rosie showed me to one of the many spare rooms in Bag End. After lunch, I went to my new room and set up everything to make it more of my own room. When finished with that, I took the book Frodo had given me and started to read it again. Time passed slowly until it was time for dinner. Merry and Pippin amused me as much they had earlier. I was glad there was someone to break the tension in the air.  
  
That night, after a long day of cooking, I remained in the front room near the glowing embers of the fire. Spending the night in a new place made it difficult for me to sleep. I watched the fire as it died and released its heat to the room. Everything was quiet until I turned to see a dim glow of a candle enter the room. Behind the candle I saw Rosie's face.  
  
"Mira, why are you still awake at this hour?" She made her way to another chair near the one I sat in, setting the candle on a nearby table.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, but I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"The babe is restless tonight and I'm afraid he's keeping me awake." She placed a hand over her swollen belly.  
  
"I guess he doesn't know that it is night," I said, trying to strike a conversation, but failing miserably. Again, an awkward silence filled the air.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Something seems to be on your mind that is causing you grief." I knew she cared for me.  
  
"I want to ask Frodo about something, but I'm not sure how I should go about it."  
  
"My father said it was better to be honest and outright than to hint around the corners. If you have something to ask him, I don't see why he wouldn't answer you."  
  
"Thank you, Rosie." I said, getting up from my chair. "Now, I'd like to get some sleep before having to wake up to make breakfast for Master Brandybuck and Master Took."  
  
"Sleep well," she said softly. I returned to my room, but failed to fall asleep until the early hours of the morning when it was time to awake anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
WOOT!! I saw ROTK yesterday and it was awesome!! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but seeing ROTK has inspired me, so it might be up relatively soon.  
  
To all of you who replied: thanks for the reviews. I wasn't sure how this chapter would go over because of the twist at the end. So again, thank you.  
  
Arwen Baggins: Mira is late twenties, probably 27.  
  
Again,. thanks all and happy holidays. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 13  
  
For the first few days, I was nervous about staying with the Gamgees, and I was also nervous of how my father would react to my leaving. But he never came and I never wanted him to. I felt alone at first because my last confidante in Lily was gone, but Rosie tried to comfort me and became more of a friend than either an employer or a mother figure.  
  
Merry and Pippin left after a few days' stay. The house seemed empty and dreary once their cheerful banter was gone. The nights grew longer and the days colder as the new year brought in its harsh chill. I began to feel the outrage of my father burdening my thoughts. Wanting to know if it was true or if my father was merely trying to keep me away from Frodo, I pondered over the argument several times. Each time I contemplated the same points, but a constant fear of Frodo kept me from asking him anything. Despite the fact that I had asked Rosie her opinion on how to pose said question, I could not bring my self to face him. Whenever I talked to him, he seemed to know more about me than I knew about myself.  
  
One especially dreary afternoon in the middle of January, I convinced myself to ask Frodo. After lunch, I wandered to his study, pausing outside to gather up my courage, but once I knocked on the door and heard his voice summon me from within, it fled me and I was left trembling inside. Carefully, I entered the room and found him in his usual place scribbling away in his book. He did not stir upon my entering, nor did he say anything.  
  
"Frodo?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly from fear.  
  
"Yes, Mira?" he asked, still focusing on his book.  
  
"I'd like to talk to you, if you wouldn't mind." With a sigh, he set his quill into the ink well and turned around to face me in his chair. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something terribly important," I said, taking a step back.  
  
"No, it's quite alright. My mind needs a break from writing." He stood up and wiped his ink stained hands on his trousers. "I guess the weather's too unfavorable for a walk today."  
  
"Aye, it is."  
  
"Then, shall we stay here?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Then so be it." He crossed the room to sit in a comfortable looking chair in the corner. I found a chair near the smaller table near the door and pulled it out, sitting on it to face him.  
  
I tried to think of ways to start the conversation other than stating exactly what was on my mind. Suddenly, one idea came to me. "I'd like to thank you again for the book you gave me."  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
"How did you remember that that was the last book I borrowed?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, but it was my favorite book when I was a lad and the fact that you borrowed it stuck out in my mind."  
  
"It's my favorite book so far."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Even though he spoke with ease, I knew there was something troubling his mind. Through the weeks of our lack of contact, I saw him regress into the same person I had met the first day I came to Bag End. A constant sorrow filled his soul and it pained me to see it there. I looked up at him to see him staring off into the distance, his gaze hollow. I was scared to say anything. There was something about his state that frightened me.  
  
"Frodo?" I asked, hoping to catch his attention.  
  
"Yes?" he said with a start, turning towards me. I tried to form the questions in my mind, but when ever I would repeat the question to myself, it seemed wrong and I dared not to ask it. "Is something the matter?" he asked, breaking me from my thoughts.  
  
"Not especially."  
  
"I can tell something is troubling you."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can say it though."  
  
"Try, that is all I can ask."  
  
I pondered for a second, then finally forced myself to face my fears and spit it out. "The night my father hit me, we were arguing and he said something that has troubled me for some time." my voice trailed off. It was as though I was in a different body listening to myself speak.  
  
"What did he say?" Frodo asked, his voice softening slightly.  
  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "He said that my mother loved you in her youth before she married my father."  
  
I did not dare to look at him and instead stared at my hands squirming in my lap. Blood pulsed through the veins in my ears and it drowned the silence as I waited for Frodo to respond.  
  
He sighed and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his forehead on his hand. "She did, but I did not return her feelings."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. If this fact was the reason for your father's dislike of me, I am truly sorry. I meant no harm."  
  
"It was, but I cannot blame you. You have no control over anyone else's emotions."  
  
"While that is true, I still feel that I am the guilty party in your father's hatred." With anguish in his movements, he slowly raised himself from the chair and returned to his desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must continue with my book." He picked up his quill and returned to his writing.  
  
Lost for words, I stood up and left the room, retreating to my room and pulling out the book Frodo had given me. I ran my fingers over the cover and opened it to my favorite song. Before I could read it, however, I heard a light knock on my door. I moved my gaze up to my open door to see Rosie standing in the doorway.  
  
"There's someone here to see you," she said softly, smiling.  
  
I set the book on my nightstand and followed Rosie to the front room where Lily stood, her cloak drawn closely around her. A smile crept onto her face as her eyes ran over me. I neared her and embraced her in a hug, feeling her warmth and enjoying it. She pulled away from me and I guided her to the front room and begged her to sit down.  
  
"Please, stay for a while," I pleaded, wanting to talk to her.  
  
"I cannot stay for long, but I will stay for a short while."  
  
"Thank you." I sat down as she sat down in a chair next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, curious of the nature of her visit.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were."  
  
"I'm fine. How are you and the rest of the family?"  
  
"Disappointed to see you go, but I understand why you left."  
  
"And I appreciate that."  
  
"We miss you."  
  
"I miss you too." I was not sure what to say next, so my mouth said something before my brain registered it. "How is father?"  
  
"At first, he was furious and bitter about the whole thing. His temper has gone, but I know he misses you too. I wish you would come home."  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
She nodded, fighting back tears. I went to her and hugged her. "Stop by anytime you need to."  
  
"I will, but I must be going. Father said we were not to come over here because he thinks that you'll turn us against him."  
  
"You know that's not true."  
  
"It was nice to talk to you again, Mira."  
  
"Yes, the same to you."  
  
Lily stood up from her chair and I showed her out, giving her one last hug before departing. I was left to myself after that, although I did return to my chores when dinner came. That night, as I read my book, my mind drifted to my conversation with Frodo and how he seemed so distant. I wanted to ask him, I pushed the thought aside, knowing that my past attempts at asking him had not worked and my new inquiries would only bring up painful memories for him.  
  
~*~  
  
as usual, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Happy holidays. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Note: the song and some of the lines near the end are from the book. 

Chapter 14

The weeks passed slowly, no matter how much I enjoyed being away from my father. I grew afraid of Frodo as his temperament seemed to fall into shadow. The days grew longer and I became restless as my chores turned into drudgery. There was no relief, no one to talk to. Rosie and Sam tried to talk to me, but it was different. 

February brought in a few storms that the earth drank up heartily. One evening in the middle of the month, Everard showed up at Bag End and tried to get me to come home, but I returned him home and visited with Lily a little bit before going back to Bag End and retiring for the night. Sam insisted from then on that I go home every once in a while to visit with my family. And so February passed with little excitement. 

A very non-special day in March, I entered the study to bring Frodo his breakfast, but I found it empty. Confused, I went to his room, knowing that his room was the only other place he could be. I opened the door into his dark room and peered in, finding a lump in the bed. Slowly, I neared it. As I came closer, I found in Frodo lying in his bed, pale and in a troubled sleep. His body wracked with shivers and cold sweat. I laid a hand over his forehead, finding his forehead as cold as ice. He did not stir when I tried to wake him. Instead, he mumbled something over and over in a tongue that I had not heard before. 

As I was about to leave to bring Rosie to him, he reached for my arm. 

"Mira?" he whispered, flickering his eyes open and turning them to me. 

"Frodo?" I said, returning to his side and nearing him. "Are you ill? Please tell me so I can get you some help."

"I'll be fine, just don't tell Sam or Rosie. They worry too much." I could hear the pain in his voice, see the sorrow in his eyes as he turned his gaze from me. "But please stay by my side…." His voice trailed off as his eyes closed and his breath became softer.

"I'll go to the kitchen momentarily, but I will be back." I moved towards the door and left him lying there. I finished washing dishes quickly and then made for Frodo's room. When I reached the hall, Rosie stopped me.

"Mira, why, you finished up in the kitchen quickly today." Her voice was cheery as usual and her eyes were filled with warmth. 

"I needed a change."

"Well, you've been working awfully hard these days." It was true. As Rosie's child grew, I took over more of the chores and now when she was in her final weeks, I was running the house entirely myself. 

"It's the least I can do."

"As long as you don't tire yourself out…"

"I won't be doing that anytime soon. Besides, I was about to take a break and read," I lied, remembering what Frodo had asked. 

"You deserve to have some time to yourself and I'm sorry we can't give you more time off. Have some fun before second breakfast." She turned around and moved to the sitting room where she began sewing some new clothes for the baby.

I made my way back to Frodo's room. Opening the door as quietly as I could, I entered the room. The same quiet atmosphere lingered in the room as when I had left it. Nearing Frodo's bed, I pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down. My gaze ran over his fine features, his pale skin seemed to have a sickly tone to it. As I looked down upon his slowly rising chest, his hand ran up to his chest and grasped onto something beneath his shirt. His right hand laid on top of the covers nearest me. I reached over and took it in mine, stroking it softly. Frodo's head turned and he blinked at me, a faint smile crossing his lips. 

"Thank you," he mouthed before nodding off to sleep. 

I continued to sit with him until it was time for second breakfast where I managed to put it together quickly, hoping to return to Frodo's side. Rosie stopped me a couple times and told me to slow down, that there was no rush. So, I slowed my actions, hoping that Frodo would not mind my absence. 

After lunch, Frodo was slightly more awake and coherent. I sat by his side in silence for a while before he spoke up. 

"Mira?" he said, his voice soft, "could retrieve a book for me?" 

"Which one?" I asked, standing up from my seat.

"It doesn't matter, but one with a happy ending."

I walked to the study, trying to go through the many books that I had read to find a good one. My mind fell to a conversation we had had in January about the book he had given me. I ran to my room, finding the book and returning to Frodo's room with it safely cradled in my arms. 

Frodo had not moved when I returned to his room. I sat down next to his bed and opened up my book to the next song. I offered it to him, but he held up his hand. 

"If you wouldn't mind, could you read it. I'm afraid I am too weary to focus on the words."

"If you wish." 

He nodded, and I saw the exhaustion in his face. Staring down at the page, I cleared my throat and began to read. 

__

The Road goes ever on and on

Out from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

Let others follow it who can!

Let them a journey new begin,

But I at last with weary feet

Will turn towards the lighted inn,

My evening-rest and sleep to meet.

After finishing, I glanced over at him to see a sense of peace course through his features. 

"Please, continue," he said with a sigh. "It helps."

"With what?" I inquired.

"The memories…" he trailed off. 

And so I continued to read to him that afternoon. When it came time for dinner, I left him sleeping soundly on his bed, his temperature still cold to the touch. My mind wandered back to him throughout the meal, but I did not want to give any sign to Sam or Rosie of Frodo's sudden illness. It was unbearable. Time passed slowly and my concern for him grew. A sigh of relief came over me as I set the last dish in its cupboard. 

Approaching Frodo's room, I heard muffled noises from within. Rushing to open it, I entered with haste, seeing Frodo tossing furiously in his bed.

"Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima!" I heard him cry out in a loud whisper. I rushed to his side, seeing sweat cover his face. Pain and anguish seeped through his features as he struggled from whatever memory ran through his mind. His hand was tightly clutched onto his shirt, holding onto the pendant of a necklace. He rolled over and his breaths became short and deep. I put my hands on his shoulders and rolled him onto his back then I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Frodo," I called, trying to wake him without catching the attention of Sam and Rosie. Frodo still tossed mindlessly, repeating the foreign phrase over and over again. "Frodo!" I said louder. "Please wake up. It is just a dream." I put my hands back on his shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him. His body relaxed, his arm fell to his side, revealing a beautiful clear jewel hanging on the end of the fine chain. With weary turns of his head, he looked at me, his eyes first focusing on some distant object and then finally seeing me. 

"Mira?" he asked, his breaths softening. "Is that you?"

"Aye. You were having a nightmare and I couldn't let you go on like that."

He paused for a while before saying, "Thank you."

Sam burst into the room at that moment. "What's going on here?" he asked coming to where Frodo and I were. "I heard you yell Mr. Frodo's name and some rustling about. Is everything alright?"

I turned my attention back to Frodo. He swallowed and then spoke softly. "Yes, I'm alright."

"Then what's the matter, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, coming closer to Frodo's bed. 

"I am wounded," he answered, "wounded; it will never really heal."

I looked at Sam. He nodded slowly and turned his gaze to me. "It's best if we leave him alone for the rest of the evening. Why don't you go get some rest." 

"If you wish." I stood up and took one final gaze at Frodo. He nodded slightly and then closed his eyes. Sam followed me out of the room and returned to the sitting room with Rosie. 

I retreated to my room, wondering what Frodo had meant by a wound that would never really heal.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The next day started like any other, I made breakfast diligently in the kitchen and lit the fire in the front room to bring heat to the failing winter temperatures. My mind still wondered about Frodo the previous night, but I knew it was not my place to ask of such matters.  
  
"Please wait," Frodo said as I started to exit his study after setting his breakfast down. I turned to look at him as he stood from his chair.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for what you did yesterday," he continued, coming closer to me, step by step. I shifted nervously, my hands fidgeting behind my back. His left hand came to rest on my right shoulder and my motions calmed a bit. "It meant quite a lot to me."  
  
"You're very welcome, Frodo, but I can't see how what little I did helped you."  
  
"It did more than you could ever know."  
  
I stood there nervously, coming up with ways to phrase various questions that I could pose without seeming too forward. My eyes wandered around the room, trying to find something to give me inspiration.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" his voice came softly. His gaze was upon me, staring intently as I lifted my eyes to meet his.  
  
"A lot of things have been bothering me ever since I started work here." I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. This was my opportunity to ask him about everything that was stirring in my thoughts, but seeing the pain he went through yesterday made me want to keep my peace and not let him suffer through those memories again.  
  
"Well, what has been troubling you most recently and we can go from there." Frodo crossed the room and sat in his more comfortable chair in the corner nearest the door. "Please sit down." He motioned to a chair next to him. I sat down and looked up at him.  
  
"I guess the most current issue is yesterday. You seemed very ill and yet today you seem rather normal. And then when you were in a delirium, you shouted something in a foreign tongue." Once it all had slipped form my mouth, I regretted it. Frodo sighed deeply before responding.  
  
"It is a long tale that I might one day have the courage to tell you, but for today, I do not have the courage nor the strength to tell you. All I can say is that it has to do with my journey. Several things happened to me that will always stay with me. Yesterday was the two-year anniversary of one of them. As for the foreign tongue, I am suspecting that it is Elvish since that is the only other language I know." Despite the ease with which he spoke, I could see the pain in his eyes that remembering such a subject brought about. I knew several traits about him were linked to his journey and that I should not inquire further. Still, there was one question I just had to ask.  
  
"Please, I do not mean to bring up bad memories, but your hand.." I trailed off, afraid of continuing.  
  
Frodo looked down at his lap, gazing upon his stub of a finger. His right hand ran over his left and the he spoke softly. "This is also from my journey."  
  
"I figured so, but I had to inquire." I felt bad for asking after seeing the sorrow his body exhibited. "I'm sorry if I have stirred disconcerting memories."  
  
"No," he said quickly. "It's quite alright. I asked you what was troubling you and you complied. I cannot punish you for something I brought upon myself."  
  
"Well, then maybe we can move to a lighter topic?" I asked, still wanting to be in his presence.  
  
"That would be nice." His lips curved into a light smile, half- hearted, yet a smile all the same.  
  
I tried to think of a different subject that would not dwell on his journey. "One other item that has sifted through my thoughts from time to time is my mother."  
  
"Oh?" His head perked up to look at me.  
  
"Ever since my father told me about you and my mother, I wonder if it only was his attempt to frighten me away from you."  
  
"I do believe his intent was to have you stay away from me, but he failed in that seeing as you are here. Your mother did have feelings for me, but I think it was merely an infatuation. As I said before, I did not return her feelings in any way. She was lovely though. You look just like her except that your hair is much darker than hers."  
  
"Folks always said I looked like her when she was alive."  
  
"I can remember her dancing at many celebrations in the Shire. Her hair would flow about her body and her nimble limbs would move as though she grew up with the songs, dancing them everyday instead of walking. Although I am surprised that I remember her when I have lost many of the memories of my youth. The mind works in strange ways." He turned his gaze from me and stared at some distant point beyond the walls of the house. "There is no predicting what memories it will hold on to an which ones it will choose to let go."  
  
I peered out of the window on the opposing wall. The sun poured down onto the freshly watered earth, gleaming from the moisture that remained on the surface. Then the time of day clicked in my brain.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must get back to my duties. 'Tis nearly time for second breakfast and I've yet to make it." I stood up from my chair and stood next to the door.  
  
"Forgive me for keeping you here like this."  
  
"There is no need for it for I have kept you from your breakfast and it must be cold by now." I picked up the plate. "'Tis a shame to let such things go to waste."  
  
"I am not hungry anyway." Frodo stood from his chair and crossed the room.  
  
"You never eat much do you," I said, placing my hand on the doorknob. Frodo simply shook his head and returned to his seat. "Frodo?" I beckoned his gaze. He turned around and glanced at me. "Maybe we could continue talking during my break after lunch? I'd enjoy it quite a bit."  
  
"As would I," he said lightly before picking up his quill and returning to his journey. I left the room quietly and returned to the kitchen in hopes of fixing second breakfast before anyone noticed the time of day.  
  
By the time lunch rolled around, I was eager to talk to Frodo again. We sat together in his study and enjoyed the other's company for some time, then we started to discuss various books he had lent me. It was fascinating all that he knew about such things. I was amazed. A small fire burned within his eyes at his enthusiasm when discussing such topics. I knew then that there was some part of him that still endured with the innocence of his youth despite his journey.  
  
The days continued, everyday bringing a sliver of life back to him. I had forgotten how much I had missed our afternoons together before my father struck me. Every afternoon helped me forget my father and the wicked ways he believed to be right and they helped me to remember the bliss I once had as a child.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed and those who have just read this for the first time. I appreciate that you like my story.  
  
Linriel: when Sam said to leave Frodo alone, he meant for Mira to leave him alone, and that he was going to talk to Frodo through the night. So yeah, sorry if it was confusing.  
  
Gwien Star: I had the last chapter written up a couple days before I posted it but decided it would be a nice present for the holidays to all of you who read this.  
  
Firefly: wow, your review made my day. Thanks so much.  
  
Happy New Year's all! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 Notes: I borrowed a bit of the text from the book for a little part in the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
A week after the illness, I was in the kitchen, stirring a nice thick stew for breakfast. Sam was busy in the front room, tending to the fire. The days were growing longer and the chill of winter was waning, but the weather was still cold in the mornings and the evenings.  
  
Rosie entered the kitchen as I set the bowls on the table. She sat down at the table slowly and nodded at me politely.  
  
"Good morning, Mira," she said softly. I took her bowl and filled it with some stew. "Breakfast looks delicious."  
  
"I must say that my cooking has improved over the time that I have working for you," I replied.  
  
"Your cooking has always been good."  
  
I smiled and chuckled to myself as I set her bowl down. I then walked to the front room while wiping my hands in my apron. I stopped in the front room to find Sam on his hands and knees tending to the fire.  
  
"Sam, breakfast is ready when you wish to eat."  
  
He stood up from his crouching position over the fire and straightened his shirt. "What's on the menu?"  
  
"A nice steaming coney stew."  
  
"Sounds tasty. I'll be out in a minute," he stated simply and nodded. I returned to the kitchen to find Frodo filling up his own bowl. In the months that I had worked there, he had never been in the kitchen. I hurried over to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm a bit late in bringing you your meal. I was just fetching Sam," I apologized.  
  
Frodo straightened up and turned to look at me. "It's alright. I was hoping to join you here this morning."  
  
I saw Rosie behind his shoulder freeze in the midst of brining the spoon to her mouth. Sam entered the room and paused, a confused look crossing his face.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, are you alright? Is anything the matter?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sam. Better than I've been in a long time."  
  
The sincerity in his voice warmed my soul, glad to see him with some of his grief gone. As he sat down at the table next to my place, I saw him briefly turn to me and look upon me out of the corner of his eye, a hint of a smile crossing in them. Frodo quickly turned back to his stew and ate it.  
  
I brought Sam his bowl and then served myself a bowl, sitting down at the table once everything was taken care of. Sam and Rosie sat across from us, eating in silence and astonishment as few words were uttered through the meal. Frodo's presence lightened the mood, but we were all amazed to see him sitting with us, Sam more than myself.  
  
And so the next couple days passed, Frodo joining us for breakfast and dinner. He remained in his study during the day light hours, but I knew Sam was glad to see Frodo up and around the house instead of cooped up alone.  
  
One morning near the end of March, I was tidying up the front room while everyone else went about their business. Rosie was sitting in the corner of the front room, sewing clothes for her baby. I was dusting the mantle of the fireplace and arranging the objects on it when I heard a stifled noise come from Rosie. Turning to see her, I saw a pained expression cross her face.  
  
"Rosie?" I asked, nearing her. She dropped a hand to her swollen belly and ran it in circles. I moved closer to her, kneeling partially in front of her. "What is it? Have your pains started?" I asked her, knowing the babe's time was near.  
  
"I think so," she said softly after the contraction had passed.  
  
"Let's get you into a nice bed," I said taking her sewing from her and setting it on the small table next to her. I took her hand and gently coaxed her forward, laying my other hand on her back as she stood. "How long has this been going on?" I asked her, trying to judge how close her time was.  
  
"Since early this morning, but they've been getting more painful lately."  
  
Being the oldest of five children, I had helped with the delivery of my two youngest siblings. I know I had to stay as calm as possible to relax Rosie.  
  
After settling her down in her bed and propping pillows behind her, I exited Bag End in search of Sam. Luckily, he was in the front garden tending to one of the flowerbeds.  
  
"Sam!" I said eagerly, running to him. He faced me.  
  
"What is it, Mira?" he asked, setting one hand on his knee to steady his balance.  
  
"You need to fetch Mrs. Boffin, the midwife right away."  
  
"Rosie." he trailed off. "Is it time?"  
  
"Aye, I believe so. Can you please go fetch Mrs. Boffin?"  
  
"Yes, I'll find her." Sam stood up hastily and wiped his hands on his trousers before hurrying down the road. I retreated into the hours and to Rosie's room, comforting her again. After trying to assure her that everything was going to work out fine, I hurried around the house, gathering various items needed to assist in the birth.  
  
"Mira? What are you doing?" I heard Frodo ask. I stopped in my tracks and faced him, shifting the bundle of towels underneath my arm. He stood in the doorway to his study. "I heard you rushing around out here."  
  
"Rosie's having her child," I said in a rushed manner before turning to her room.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Frodo called after me. I turned back to face him.  
  
"Just keep Sam calm when he comes back." With that, I ducked back into Rosie's room.  
  
The day progressed slowly, Rosie's contractions coming closer and closer together. There was no sign of Sam or the midwife. I stayed with Rosie through most of the day, her body tiring.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the front door slam shut. I left the room and entered the hall, to find Sam, out of breath and quite eager.  
  
"I tried to find Mrs. Boffin but no one knows where she is. I looked all over town. Mira, how is she? May I go see her?"  
  
I nodded and patted him on the back as he hurried towards her room. I paced the hall and put my hand to my forehead, trying to figure out what to do now. A hand grasped my shoulder and whipped me around so I faced Frodo. His face conveyed his concern over the situation.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked plainly.  
  
"No," I replied, my nerves shot.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Sam just returned saying that he cannot find the midwife and Rosie won't last much longer."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I helped deliver my two youngest siblings."  
  
"Then you can deliver Rosie's child?"  
  
"I've only assisted and my mum dies while bearing Everard." Realization of the task at hand filled me mind and my calm exterior was gone. I started to panic, pacing around the hall again. Frodo put his hands on both of my shoulders and made me face him.  
  
"I know you can do this. You have to."  
  
"But I can't-"  
  
"You can and you must." Frodo said sternly, staring straight into my eyes. "She needs you." His grip eased and his arms fell to his sides.  
  
I gathered up my courage and nodded, turning to Rosie's door. I took a deep breath and entered the room, knowing exactly what I had to do.  
  
A while later, I was handing a baby girl to Rosie. Joy spread over her exhausted face as she cradled her daughter in her arms. The babe had the same golden curls as her parents. Sam scooted closer to Rosie, in awe of the new addition to his family.  
  
I exited the room, leaving them in peace. As I entered the hall, I untied my apron and put it up on its hook. My stomach rumbled slightly and it was then that I realized I had not eaten since breakfast. I entered the kitchen and saw Frodo sitting at the table with a mug of tea. His hands were around the mug and he stared in to it. His head lifted; his eyes intent on searching for information. I sat down at the table, finding a mug for myself and pouring some tea.  
  
"How is she?" Frodo asked.  
  
"She's fine, the babe too," I replied, taking a sip of my tea.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam interrupted, entering the kitchen. Both Frodo and I quickly glanced up at him to see his beaming face.  
  
"What is it, Sam?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well, I'm in a bit of a fix. Rose and me had settled to call him Frodo, with your leave. But it's not him, it's her. She's as pretty as any one could hope for. So we don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, Sam," Frodo said, "what's wrong with the old customs? Choose a flower name like Rose. Half the maidchildren in the Shire have flower names."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "but it must be a beautiful flower, because, you see, I think she is very beautiful, and is going to be more beautiful still."  
  
Frodo thought for a moment. "Well, Sam, what about elanor, the sun- star, you remember the little golden flower in the grasses of Lothlórien?"  
  
"You're right again, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said, delighted. "That's what I wanted." Same made as if to leave, but turned to back to us. "Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Not now. Rosie needs her rest and you should spend some time with her," Frodo replied.  
  
"Alright then." With that, Sam hurried back to his wife and child.  
  
Frodo turned his gaze back to me and smiled softly. He eased himself from the bench and stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Frodo," I said softly.  
  
"For what?" he asked, his face curious.  
  
"For encouraging me, leveling my head and all."  
  
"You just needed a nudge in the right direction."  
  
"I was scared, afraid I was going to loser her like I lost my mother."  
  
"You didn't lose Rosie. She's safe and well. And do not blame yourself for your mother's death. Her time had come and there was nothing any one could do for her." The sincerity in his voice chilled me and soothed my anxiety. He sighed deeply and moved towards the doorway. "I'd better return to my book. All this excitement has left my mind unable to focus. Goodnight, Mira." He walked off to his study.  
  
I was left alone, considering the events of the day and the joy that now filled the house. I picked up a slice of bread and began nibbling on it, letting my thoughts stew in my mind.  
  
~*~  
  
thanks for all the replies, again. I hope all of you had nice new years. As always I'll try to have more up soon, but no guarantee.  
  
firefly: I know that chapter was short, and I hope that this chapter satisfied you a little more. When I had finished with the previous chapter, I looked at it and thought it was a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Again, I thank you for your praise. It helps.  
  
Kimmy-Sama: thanks for the wonderful reply. I'm glad that you think that highly of it.  
  
Anora: sorry for the abrupt ending to the chapter, please don't kill me *hides * I'll try better in the future. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 17  
  
A few weeks passed since Elanor's birth. An atmosphere of pride and love filled the house. Rosie nearly glowed every time that she was with Elanor. Sam's joy spread through the house and it was inevitable that his joy spread to my general well being. However, the arrival of Elanor stirred my longing to be home with my family. I wished to be home, but every waking hour I spent running the house, never catching a moment to spend by myself or with Frodo.  
  
On a rather mild morning in mid April, I entered Frodo's study, his lunch in hand. I set it on the table and said, "Lunch Frodo," before turning around and making my way to the door.  
  
"Mira, please stay for a minute. I'd like to talk to you," his soft voice flowed to me. I neared him as he turned in his chair to face me. "Is there anything the matter?" he continued, glancing up at me.  
  
"Not especially. Why do you ask?" I responded, taken back by his question.  
  
"Because I can tell that there is a sorrow in you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's not much, but I can see it in you during the rare times that I see you these days. You miss your family, don't you?" he said, his voice not faltering.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"First of all, whenever you are around Elanor, your heart sinks and your face does not do much to hide it. Second, I've only seen you sad when your mind dwells upon your family."  
  
"I never knew you could read me that way."  
  
"There's a lot of things that I am surprised I can tell about people these days." Frodo stared blankly through the ground as he dropped his gaze. I could tell that his memories were returning to him as they always did. His head slowly lifted up and his expression had not changed. "Why don't you go see your family today?"  
  
"I can't, I have many responsibilities these days that I cannot ignore."  
  
"You have not had time to yourself in a while and I believe that Rosie can handle Elanor for one day on her own."  
  
I hesitated in my response, wanting to see Lily again, but not wanting to let Rosie or Sam down. It was then that I realized just how much I missed Lily. Slowly, my head nodded without my mind coming to a full decision on the matter.  
  
"You had best go so you can return with ample time to finish your chores," Frodo said as he turned back to his writing.  
  
I left the room and went to the hallway, wrapping my shawl around my shoulders and exiting the house before I lost my nerve.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mira!" Lily squealed as she saw my face after opening the door. She ran out of the doorway and hugged me tightly. It was then that I realized how much I missed her. After a moment, her grip released and she stepped back, searching my face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked, taking my hand and pulling me inside with her.  
  
"I missed you so much and I had to talk to you again." I followed her into the front room where we sat down by the fireplace.  
  
"How are they treating you there?"  
  
"Very well as always, although the last several weeks have been very busy. How is everything here?"  
  
"Good. Oddly enough, Father has been kinder ever since you left."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"His temper does not flare like it used to and his tone is softer."  
  
Her words lingered in my mind. I remembered my father being calm and gentle before my mother's passing, but never after.  
  
"It's good to hear that you're managing well," I said, snapping out of my thoughts. Raising my gaze, I saw Lily's smile and it warmed my heart.  
  
"Are you hungry at all?" she asked, getting up to go to the kitchen.  
  
"No, I ate before I came over here."  
  
Lily was about to say something when the door opened with a loud creak that resounded through the house. A look of fear crossed her face and I turned to look at the hall towards the door. Before I heard his voice or saw him, I knew it was father. My gaze shot back to Lily, in search of a way to escape. I knew that being there would only anger father and worsen Lily's situation. She shrugged her shoulders and I knew I was in for something.  
  
His footsteps fell hard as he entered the room. I dared not to look at him. Instead, I stared at Lily and saw a faint smile cross her face as she tried to feign cheer.  
  
"Mira?" he asked, his voice carrying through the room clearly. I rotated my body to look upon him standing near the doorway.  
  
"I must be going," I said lowering my eyes and raising myself from my seat. As I made my way to the door, his looming presence haunted me.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
My feet froze as I tried to take my next step towards the door. Slowly, I turned to see him. "I wished to see Lily."  
  
"You should be working."  
  
"They let me come over here for a short while." I knew it was not the truth, but I needed to get out of there.  
  
"That's no excuse."  
  
"What is wrong with the fact that they like me and allow me to have some time to myself?" I said, my head rising to meet his gaze.  
  
"They are your employers and should not take too kindly to you."  
  
"'Tis no surprise that you would say such a thing since you haven't liked me ever since mother passed away." I felt my blood boil.  
  
"You have no right to tell me how I feel."  
  
"They why else have you been pawning me off to who ever will hire me when we do not need money as desperately as you say we do."  
  
"I've told you thousands of times about how much we are indebted to everyone around here."  
  
"But one afternoon's work is not enough to send us into poverty. Besides there are many kind folks that would never let us live in such a manner. Tell me the truth for once and state your displeasure with me since it seems that my every action is a disgrace to you."  
  
My father stood in shock for a second, but then his rage came barreling back at me more than I had expected.  
  
"Because you are the cause of your mother's death. She was fine until you helped in the delivery of Everard."  
  
"That was not my fault." I yelled.  
  
"I loved her and you took her away from me." He neared me as I took a few steps away, knowing what his anger spurred.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort. I was there and her spirit just fled her body, as if she let go willingly."  
  
"Don't lie to me. You are still my daughter and mustn't talk to me in such a manner."  
  
"I'm old enough to do as I please. The only reason I stayed here was to help Lily and the others. I care for them."  
  
"Are you implying that I do not care for my own children?" He neared me again, but I was backed against the wall with no where to go.  
  
"You haven't cared for me."  
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Hold your tongue. You know not of what you speak." After staring me down, he shoved me to the side, causing me to run into a side table. It broke under my weight, the legs splintering and scraping over my legs. I hit the floor hard and stared at him, holding back my rage in fear of any further punishment.  
  
"You had better be gone by the time I return," he said coldly, leaving abruptly.  
  
Lily rushed to my side and helped me from the floor to the chair. I glanced down at my leg, blood starting to run out of the wound. "Let me get something to tend to that." She hurried into the washroom and came back with a basin and some cloths. Both of us stayed silent for a while. I considered all that had happened, knowing I could have left quickly without a confrontation, but my rage towards my father continually burned and I could not keep quiet when around him. I took the abuse at the Green Dragon and I tolerated the jeers of the men when they overtook the land, but the fact that he was family and persecuting me was more than I could stand.  
  
After cleaning out the rather minor scrape, Lily began to wrap it with a cloth. "I guess we won't be seeing you much," she said softly, averting her gaze.  
  
"I suppose so." I paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry for all of this. It was a mistake to come over."  
  
"It wasn't a mistake. I enjoyed it."  
  
"I did too," I replied as she finished tucking the last corner into the bandage.  
  
"You should probably change that every day for a while." She lifted herself from her hands and knees and then took the basin away. Returning promptly, she smiled at me.  
  
"I guess I should go," I said, standing up.  
  
"You probably should. Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"Just a little sore from the fall, but nothing that won't heal soon." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but we both knew that I had to leave before our father returned.  
  
Lily hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling remorse as I knew it was the last time I could see her for a while. I let go first and her grip quickly eased as well. Slowly, I neared the door, turning to her and waving slowly before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened the door to Bag End and entered slowly, hanging my shawl in its spot. I picked up my apron and tied it about my waist, heading to the kitchen, each step causing a slight twinge of pain in my leg. It had not occurred to me how much time had actually passed while I was home.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rosie asked, coming to me in a panic. "I've been looking all over for you to start dinner. Elanor's been fussy all afternoon."  
  
"I'm sorry-" I started, but she cut me off quickly.  
  
"Sorry does not excuse your absence, now tell me where you were."  
  
"I visited my sister."  
  
"Why didn't you inform me of this. I needed you here. You cannot leave as you wish anymore, there's more to be taken care of."  
  
"I already said that I am quite sorry," I said, trying to choose my next words carefully.  
  
"Mira, I did not think you for being one so irresponsible," Sam said. I looked past Rosie to see him sitting at the table with Elanor in his arms. His disappointment in me was clearly written on his face.  
  
"It was not all her fault," a soft voice carried through the kitchen. I turned to see Frodo entering the kitchen through the other hallway. Rosie and Sam both looked at him in confusion.  
  
With a sigh, he continued. "I saw her discontent and suggested that she visit her sister."  
  
"But you know Rosie needs her, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.  
  
"I understand that, but I figured that one afternoon would not hurt."  
  
"It's all right, I guess no real harm was done." Rosie said, returning to the table. Frodo took his place at the table and I took up my duties of serving the rest of the meal.  
  
That evening as I was heading to my room to turn in for the night, I passed Frodo's study and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said. I entered the room and stayed in the doorway as he turned around to see me. "You can come in further than that if you wish."  
  
"I only wished to thank you for standing up for me back there."  
  
"It was nothing since it was mostly my fault that you were in trouble."  
  
"But I should have had the sense to stay here, where I was needed. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I must get my sleep for I have a lot to do to make up for my actions today." Before he could say anything, I left and closed the door. I went to my room and changed into my nightclothes, laying awake for a while thinking about the rage in my father and then dwelling upon the disappointment I had seen in Rosie and Sam. Because they were usually cheerful and happy, I did not like being the cause of their sorrow. I never wanted to see it in them again. My mind drew to a troubled sleep as I continued to ponder upon such occurrences through the day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I hope that chapter explained a few things for everyone. As always, I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up. Have fun ;) Thanks for all the reviews and it's nice to see some new readers.  
  
Linriel: the anniversary of shelob's attack was in chapter 14. As for Frodo being pretty friendly to Mira, she's helping relieve the sorrow that haunts him and he wants to repay her someway. I know you intend to help and I appreciate it.  
  
Lonemirage: thanks for posting! sorry to hear that it wouldn't let you on earlier though.  
  
Firefly: as I've said before, I'm still not sure whether or not this is going to evolve into a romance. I don't know about angst either. Both ideas are possibilities, but the story is kinda running on it's own and I have some idea where it is going.  
  
Bex: yeah, I was scolded a little for the anachronisms, and it took me a while to get into the full mindset of old english type speaking and sorts. This is my first Lord of the Rings fic as opposed to modern day ones so the shift took a little while.  
  
Elven-Star-Jewel: I'm not going to tell what happens in the end. I'll be mean and evil and make you wait. ;) 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Casually, I turned the page of the book Frodo had lent me. It was another collection of songs and poems. Enchanted by the vast stories displaying themselves on the pages, a knock on the door jolted me from my peaceful frame of mind. I sat up in my bed and looked to the door.  
  
"Come in," I said.  
  
The door opened and Rosie came in quietly, shutting the door behind her. "I'd like to talk to you about yesterday," she said, sitting on the end of my bed.  
  
"I gave you my apologies. I should have known better than to leave like I did. Please, I meant no harm. I just miss my siblings from time to time-"  
  
"Mira, please listen," Rosie interrupted. I looked up at her, trying to clear my mind from my confusion. "I wanted to speak with you and give you my apologies. I over reacted last night. Sam and I never expected such actions from you, but we were discussing it a few minutes ago and your actions were within reason. Yes, you should have told us you were leaving, but Sam realized that you still have a family out there and you long to be with them from time to time."  
  
I stared at her, slightly in shock.  
  
"We decided that you may go see your family once ever two weeks if that sounds reasonable to you. You've been working so hard around here anyway that we thought it would do some good to have some time off."  
  
"Thank you very much, but I'm afraid I won't be seeing my family that often anymore."  
  
"Why do you say that? What happened while you were over there?" Rosie scooted closer to me, taking my hand in hers.  
  
"It's nothing really. I know that I do not need to see Lily for a while." My sorrow flooded back to my memory and I tried to hide it, glancing down at my lap.  
  
"At least take a day for yourself every now and then." Rosie stood up and neared the doorway. "If you feel the need to talk to anyone, please talk to us. I know I wish for you to be happy here." She exited the room slowly, closing the door behind her. The events of last night becoming clearer in my mind discouraged me from reading and I curled under the covers, falling into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A few weeks passed. I busied myself around Bag End, taking on more tasks than was actually necessary. I wanted to rid myself of the longing for Lily. I rarely stopped to talk to Frodo, but the few chats we had were nice. I told him what my father had done after he persisted many times.  
  
Near the end of April, I kept to myself most of the time, my day filled with housework and saving the evenings to read. Rosie insisted that I have a day or two off, but I forced myself to work. Work that I thought would never become a burden became a drudgery and I started to feel hollow.  
  
May first, I was working in the kitchen bright and early as always. Sam entered the kitchen, nearing me.  
  
"Now, there'll be no need for a filling meal this morning, Mira," he said. I turned to face him, a smile shinning upon his face.  
  
"I know, Sam."  
  
"You will attend the festivities, won't you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You've been working yourself too hard these days. It is a holiday after all."  
  
I sighed, sitting myself down at the table.  
  
"Please join us. It is a very nice day out and it wouldn't be right for you to stay cooped up in here all the while."  
  
"All right. I'll go with you."  
  
Sam smiled and walked out of the room to tend to other things. I stood back up and returned to preparing a light breakfast for the May Day festivities.  
  
After breakfast, Sam and Rosie were preparing to leave for the celebration. I joined them in the front hall as Rosie was gathering some final things and tending to Elanor. I waited for them to prepare everything so we could leave. As I sat on the bench in the front hall, I glanced down the hall to see Frodo walking towards us.  
  
"Are you coming, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. Nothing could keep me inside on a day like this," Frodo said. "Besides, I need a break from writing. It's becoming very difficult."  
  
"It'll do you good to get some fresh air and not be cooped up in here," Rosie said.  
  
Frodo smiled and nodded.  
  
"All right. I think we've got just about everything," Sam said, He opened the front door and we all walked out towards the big grassy field next to the lake.  
  
The spirit of the celebration made everything cheerful. Half the Shire was already there. Bright ribbons hung on maypoles as the children danced around them. It warmed my heart to hear the laughter of children as so many of the young ones ran around freely chasing each other.  
  
Hobbits everywhere were dancing and laughing with one another, drinking merrily for the holiday. A pain stung my heart as I realized they were enjoying time with their families and I could not. Again my loneliness caught up with me.  
  
After Rosie and Sam had found a spot to sit and had begun to filter amongst the others and when Frodo seemed thoroughly engaged in a conversation with some one else, I slipped off, making my way to the edge of the forest where I would hide as a child. My feet carried me quicker than I imagined they could, and soon I found my favorite tree. I began to climb it, finding a crook in the branches that made it just perfect to sit in. I leaned my back against the main trunk, letting my legs dangle down the sides of the branch.  
  
As I sat there for some time, I imagined my self in so many of the stories and songs in the books that Frodo had given to me. I wanted to be like the content ones with family, knowing some one loved them. I felt the tears come to my eyes as memories of my mother came back. Her warm smile and loving embrace comforted me, filling my heart. Then the slow, subtle loss of light to her eyes as her spirit fled her body came to mind. Why did you have to leave, mum? I asked myself over and over again, remembering the look upon her face.  
  
"Mira?" some one called. I stiffened and waited for another call. "Mira, are you here?" I looked down and saw Frodo standing next to the tree straight ahead of me. He raised his head and met my eyes. He said nothing, but walked to the tree I was sitting in and started to climb up.  
  
"I'll come down if that would be easier for you," I said, moving my self into a spot to move down. Frodo continued his climbing until he came up to the height I was at. He positioned himself on a branch so he was facing me.  
  
"What made you leave?" he said softly, staring directly at me. I turned so my back was flat against the trunk and avoided his eyes.  
  
"I cannot face them."  
  
"Face who?"  
  
"Any of them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because being out there grieves my heart. I see all of them out there, happy to be with their family, being loved. But I know I cannot regain that. It's gone forever and nothing will bring it back." As I spoke, I felt a tear leave my eye and make it's way down my cheek. "It's childish I guess. I'm nearly out of my tweens yet still acting as if I were ten." I tried to laugh it off, but nothing could hide my sorrow.  
  
"It's not childish. Do not feel that your emotions are unreasonable."  
  
"And what would you know of this?" I snapped at him in my unnerved state.  
  
"I know enough to be able to say that you should not hide everything, otherwise it will eat you alive."  
  
"I already feel empty."  
  
"You do not know of what you speak." His tone was rather cold and distant. I glanced at him as he started to finger the light chain that was around his neck and disappeared beneath his shirt. He came back to reality and shook his head, climbing back down the tree. I followed him, curious of what he meant.  
  
"Frodo, wait!" I called after him as he made his way back to the celebration. Frodo stopped and held still as I caught up to him. "Please tell me what happened to you." In my self-pity, I had forgotten the troubles that haunted him.  
  
"I fear that you may not be able to hear it."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I was once an innocent like you, and I wish that no misfortune even a hundredth as terrible as I have experienced will ever fall upon you." Frodo turned back to the field and walked slowly. I saw the burden that now lay upon his heart with each staggered step he took.  
  
"Then tell me what you can. I want to listen. As you said, no one can hold in their feelings or else it will eat them." I ran up to him, reaching him and them grasping for his arm. He turned towards me and there was a new pain in his eyes.  
  
"I have far surpassed that, there is no going back." Frodo began his trek to the field again.  
  
"I know that I have helped you," I called after him. He froze in mid step as he shifted his weight to his other foot. Slowly he turned around.  
  
"And what makes you believe that?"  
  
"Every time I used to talk to you or walk with you around the Shire, I would see some part of your soul, even the tiniest part, light up. Sam sees it as plainly as I do. You can heal and I will try my hardest to help you."  
  
He stood still for some time, searching my eyes for something. He loosened up a bit and then shook his head. "It will not work." His head dropped and he began to move towards the field again.  
  
"How do you know?" I watched him continue to the fields, as if a new burden were laid upon his shoulders. Every ounce of my soul wanted to run after him and help him, but he had to want to be helped,  
  
I returned to the celebrations, ready to join the festivities. Forgetting everything that had happened, I enjoyed it.  
  
That night, as I read my book, I could not help but think of Frodo and his actions. I did not know if my actions could help him, but I hoped that if tried, they would relieve him of some of the memories that plagued him.  
  
~*~  
  
okay, so thanks for the reviews. Yeah, the last chapter got smushed down to the next page very quickly. I might be slower in getting chapters up because of school and such, but I'll try to keep writing rather frequently. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The next morning, as I set the last plate on the table and sat myself down to eat breakfast, Frodo entered the kitchen and sat down next to me in his usual spot. His manner was cold. I knew the events of the day before had unnerved him.  
  
Sam continued his light chatter through the meal, unaware of the conversation that had passed between Frodo and myself. He did, however, notice Frodo's sullen mood, as did Rosie.  
  
Elanor's cry became apparent in the other side of the house just as we were all finishing out meal. Rosie wiped her mouth quickly with her napkin and set it upon the table and stood up, retreating to tend to Elanor's wishes.  
  
Frodo stood up shortly after Rosie left and departed, leaving Sam and me in the kitchen. I glance at Frodo's plate. He had touched very little of his meal, less than usual. Slowly, I stood up and started to clear the table after cleaning my plate.  
  
"It's quite quiet around here this morning," Sam said, trying to stir the silence.  
  
"Aye, it is." I picked up Frodo's plate, disheartened by his meager appetite. "I wish Frodo would eat more," I stated, clearing off his plate.  
  
"I wish for it too, but Mr. Frodo's never been one to have a natural hobbit appetite." Sam stood up and brought me his plate. "At least not for the past two years," he said softly. He walked off slowly. There was a change in his demeanor so that now he seemed to have a slightly sad disposition.  
  
I cleaned the kitchen and left to tend to cleaning the rest of Bag End.  
  
~*~  
  
As I stepped into Frodo's study to bring him his lunch, I saw him pacing around the room. He suddenly stopped and faced me, standing still.  
  
"Here's you're lunch, Frodo," I said, setting the plate down on the small table near the door. Frodo crossed the room quickly. I stepped back to leave.  
  
"Please, I wish to talk with you," he said. His voice contained a hint of urgency that I had never heard before. I looked up at him and saw sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"I would like to talk with you, but I must attend to my duties."  
  
"I already asked Rosie for your leave for the rest of the day. She said she could take care of everything by herself today." He looked down, reached for my hand, taking it in his hand and then turned his gaze back to me. "I'd like to go walk through the Shire like we did before."  
  
"I'd like that too," I said, looking into his deep blue eyes.  
  
Frodo nodded softly and smiled. He started to walk out of the room, taking me with him.  
  
Soon we were walking through the fields on the outskirts of Hobbiton. Nothing had passed between us and I was very curious as to the reasons behind his actions today. I was following his lead, not sure what to make of the whole situation, so I let him wander where he wanted.  
  
We neared the edge of the forest and Frodo stopped in his path and gazed at the trees. He stepped closer to the tree to his left and placed his right hand upon the trunk. I watched as he walked around it and when he came full circle around the base, he looked at me, a smile crawling onto his face.  
  
"I would sit in this tree and read for hours when I first came here," he said, stepping closer to me and turning his gaze to the tree. He continued to walk past me, along the edge of the forest. I hurried to catch up with him, returning to his side.  
  
After a while, I decided to speak up. "Frodo," I said, gazing over at him. He turned his eyes to see me and smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did you want to talk with me about?"  
  
Frodo sighed and stopped walking. He dropped his head, pausing for several moments. "Please sit down," he said, motioning to the ground. I arranged my skirt to better accommodate sitting on the ground as he sat down next to me, crossing his legs underneath himself. When we had settled down, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"What you said yesterday affected me in more ways than you know." Frodo gazed at me, a newer honesty dwelling within him. He dropped his head again. "You were right, I cannot hold everything in or it will corrupt me."  
  
It took me a bit to realize what he was implying. I placed my hand over his folded hands. "My offer still stands," I said, trying to comfort him, "I will listen to anything you have to say."  
  
"I know," he said, unfolding his hands and placing one on top of my hand. "I'm just uncertain of where to begin." He began to stroke my hand with his thumb.  
  
"I always find the easiest place is to start at the beginning," I replied, taking my other hand to lift his chin so his eyes would meet mine.  
  
"Bilbo, would say something to that effect if he were here." Frodo lowered his head, taking in a deep breath and then letting it out slowly. I could already see that it was going to take him a lot of strength to tell me his tale. "There is much to tell and not enough time to tell it all in one day."  
  
"Start slowly and end when you think you can no longer tell me anything today."  
  
A silence fell between us. I knew he was gathering up his strength to tell me what had happened.  
  
"It all started about three years ago when Gandalf informed me that the ring Bilbo had left me was a ring of power, not only a ring of power, but an all powerful ring that the Dark Lord had forged to control Middle- Earth. I took on the task of taking this ring to Mordor, to rid this world of Sauron's evil forever. At the time, I only thought I was to take it to Rivendell, but my fate was much more than that."  
  
Frodo continued his tale, telling me how the ring came to him and then the beginning of his journey, how he set out from the Shire with Sam meet up with Merry and Pippin in Buckland and how they ventured to Bree. He told me of his first encounter with Strider and his first interaction with the ring as it had slipped on his hand. I could see the exhaustion that came over him to bring back these memories. He had to pause several times, each for different lengths of time.  
  
He paused after talking about how Bilbo had acquired the ring and given it to him. I saw his pain of having to let Bilbo go.  
  
He continued to tell me of the journey to Rivendell and the attack of the wraiths on Weathertop. He paused after he told me of how he woke up in Rivendell with the elves. I knew it only got worse after that point from the manner he fidgeted with his hands and how he tried to move on but found himself at a loss for words.  
  
"I'll never be healed from that day at Weathertop," Frodo said softly. He pulled aside his shirt and showed me his left shoulder, which contained a small white scar. "It has pained me for the past two years on the anniversary of day it was inflicted."  
  
"October sixth?" I asked, remembering my second day of work and his uneasy state on that day.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I remember that you were ill that day this year because it was my second day of work at Bag End and I was still wary of you, and you said that that particular part of the tale set place in the autumn."  
  
A look of understanding came over Frodo's face as he connected the details. He looked down again, in attempts to recall the next part of his journey.  
  
"You do not have to continue for now," I said, bringing his chin up so he would face me. "I can see that this drains you and it is late in the day."  
  
Frodo nodded slowly, the edges of his mouth turning up. He stood up and extended his hand towards me and I took it. He pulled me up and I straightened out my dress. As we headed home, I gazed over the horizon to watch the sun sink behind the hills.  
  
I noticed that Frodo's pace slowed and then I gazed over at him to see that he was staring at the same sight that I had been.  
  
"It's beautiful," I said, moving slowly with him.  
  
"Yes it is," he replied, his voice barely inaudible. We continued our long journey home, arriving at Bag End well after the sun had set. He took me aside and we sat in the gardens inside the front gate for a while, just staring up at the stars that blanketed the sky.  
  
"Mira, I'd like to thank you for today," Frodo said.  
  
"You're welcome, but it was nothing really." I took his hand closest to me and began to stroke it gently.  
  
"I'd like to tell you more tomorrow, but I am not certain if I can bring such fatigue to my mind."  
  
"Take your time in telling your story. I will listen when you need me to."  
  
He turned to me, his eyes showing some of his relief. "Thank you," he mouthed. I nodded and smiled in response.  
  
The front door to Bag End opened and Sam stepped out from the hole. "I thought I heard some voices out here," he said, nearing us. "How about you two come in for a nice hot supper?"  
  
Frodo stood up and walked over to the door. I stood and followed him into the kitchen, but Sam held me back for a moment.  
  
"What did Mr. Frodo need you for? You've been out for an awfully long time," he uttered so his words would only be audible to him and myself. Though seemingly nosey, I could tell Sam was only worried for his friend's well-being.  
  
"We talked." After I had stated that fact, a look of understanding crossed Sam's face. Perhaps Frodo had talked to Sam or Sam inherently knew what Frodo was telling me, after all, he was part of the adventures. "If you'll excuse me, Rosie most likely needs my help in the kitchen now."  
  
I entered the kitchen and took my place over the fire, tending to the boiling stew. I turned to Frodo and watched him as he ate, hoping that our conversation had helped him somehow. I felt so much sorrow from him and I knew that the part of his journey he had told me today was not even a sliver in the whole tale.  
  
Frodo retreated to an early slumber that night since the day had taken so much strength out of him.  
  
Sam confronted me about the whole situation while I was straightening the kitchen before turning in myself.  
  
"Mira," he said, shyly entering the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Sam?" I replied, turning towards him.  
  
"What exactly did you and Mr. Frodo discuss today?" Again, I knew he was only concerned for Frodo.  
  
"He told me memories of your journey and it took a lot of energy for him to recall everything."  
  
"What exactly has he told you?" Sam was hinting at their adventure, not sure if that was what Frodo had told me.  
  
"He's told me everything to when you arrived in Rivendell."  
  
Sam turned his gaze away from mine and nodded in understanding. He looked back at me, a fresh concern in his face. "Don't push him. He's been through a lot."  
  
"I know, Sam. And I won't push him. Frodo chose to tell me on his own and I won't prevent him from carrying out his desires."  
  
Sam nodded. "Mr. Frodo's needed someone like you to talk to," he said before leaving.  
  
I took his words in, hoping that anything I did would be enough to help Frodo.  
  
~*~  
  
Traveller: wow, you have no idea how much your response made my day. I'm sorry I haven't gotten farther, but it takes a while to write these chapters and plus school gets in the way all too much.I'm going to shoot for a chapter per week give or take a little depending on my workload. Thank you much for your reply, it was very inspiring and gave me confidence in my writing.  
  
Firefly: I'm glad you think my writing has improved. It took me a while to get into this and get the dialogue to work, especially using older English grammar and phrasing.  
  
As for the romance aspect, I'm giving in and it will turn into some sort of romance, although how much I'm not sure. When I first started, I was determined not to have a romance in it since there are so many romance Mary- Sue-ish fics out there and I was afraid of this turning into one of those and the last couple of chapters have been leading there so yeah. Rejoice all of you who have been rooting for a romance. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Rain poured onto the earth that freely drank up every drop. A brisk wind swept through the valley, chilling the water as it hit my skin, splattering against my skin and making me shiver as each new drop froze my body and hampered me in my quest. Finally, after agonizing hours or scrambling on my hands and feet to my home, I reached the shining crimson door of the hobbit hole, gleaming at me as the rain coated it. Slowly, I brought my hand to the doorknob and turned it, my hand using what little strength it had to push open the door. Crawling inside to the radiating warmth of the fire, I tried to near the main room where the hearth resided, hoping to thaw my numb limbs.  
  
As I laid there on the ground, feeling my nerves tingling slightly again, I felt heavy steps shake through the floor, becoming more solid with each step closer and instilling my body with fear. I moved my hands beneath me to lift myself, but strength had not returned to them yet, so I was stranded on the floor. With the last of my adrenaline, I rolled over onto my other side, seeing my father standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice making no effort to hide his contempt.  
  
I could not reply. He neared me and then knelt down next to me, a momentary kindness flashing in his eyes, but that kindness was all too soon. Father grabbed my arm and pulled me up to stand with him.  
  
"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?" His face was inches from mine, his breath steaming with his rage brushing against my skin. I saw the fury in his eyes, an anger far worse than anything I had seen before lingered there.  
  
Soon, I found myself being dragged down the hall and to the front door. The door flew open and my father threw me outside, into the mud and rain. My body began to take in the rain again, freezing me.  
  
"I do not want to see you here again. As far as I'm concerned, you are not my daughter," he yelled. As he turned around to retreat into the house, I reached out for him, crying out with tears of frustration that he would retrieve me, possibly feel some compassion.  
  
Father paused, then turned around and approached me quickly, taking me up in his arms quickly. "I told you to leave. I do not want you." He threw me to the side of the path where my head violently struck the ground, and I cried out in pain.  
  
My eyes shot open to find myself in the pitch black of the night. My skin crawled with shivers as I sat up and found that the covers were strewn across the floor. I put my hand to my forehead, my breath slowing from its quickened pace as I realized that it was all a dream, a horrible one too. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I moved my legs off the edge of the bed and stood up, needing to clear my head.  
  
I found the candle that resided near the head of my bed and lit it, taking it up in my hand. I moved to the small desk in the corner of my room and picked up the one book Frodo had lent me. Then, trying to proceed as quietly as possible, I entered into the main cavity of the house and made my way to the front room, hoping that no one would wake at the slight sounds of the floorboards creaking underneath my feet.  
  
Carefully, as not to make a sound, I sat in the main chair, throwing my legs over one arm and leaning my back against the other, setting the candle behind me and cracking open the book to read. My mind buried itself into the words, letting the nightmare flee my mind.  
  
"Mira?" called a soft voice while I was still very enraptured by the book. Startled out of my wits, I turned around quickly in the chair, causing the book to fall to the floor. I saw Frodo standing at the other end of the room, a concerned look on his face. Regaining my senses, I bent over and picked up the book, gathering myself together in some presentable manner.  
  
"Whatever are you doing awake at this hour?" I asked him.  
  
"I could ask the very same thing of you." He neared me a little, remaining to stand as I sat in my chair.  
  
"You frightened me quite a bit there," I set the book down upon the side table and motioned to the chair on the opposite side of me. "Please take a seat."  
  
Frodo cautiously moved to the chair and sat down, returning his gaze to fall upon myself. "Why are you not asleep?" he asked me, shifting in his seat.  
  
"I could not sleep. How about you?"  
  
"I could not sleep either." His voice was sullen, as if his mind was somewhere else. He straightened and moved his gaze to my face. "I hope that our conversation today was not the cause of your distress."  
  
"I assure you it is not, but I have a feeling that it is the same conversation that plagues you."  
  
"The memories stir in my mind, leaving me no rest. 'Tis not your fault though. I brought this upon myself and I wish to continue our conversations at some point in the future for I believe it will benefit me once everything has been told."  
  
Silence grew between us and I felt that Frodo's lack of sleep was not only from the day's conversation.  
  
"Is there something else that does not permit you to sleep?" I asked, trying to break the silence and find the root of the problem.  
  
Frodo sighed shortly before responding. "My writing has reached a very difficult place, one that I would rather forget, but I must continue with it." His head hung low at his words, but he returned his gaze to catch mine. "What is the reason for your inability to sleep?"  
  
"My dream was rather frightening and I felt I could not remain in my room while it lingered in my mind."  
  
"What did you dream about?"  
  
"My father throwing me out of the house and leaving me to die on the road."  
  
"Do you believe your father carry through with such an act?"  
  
"I do not know." I sighed, trying to separate my feelings for my father. "I believe that he loves me some where in his heart no matter how much he mistreats me, but in those times of fury, I can see no hint of love in his eyes."  
  
"I do not believe any parent could truly hate their child."  
  
I lowered my head, hoping that some part of his statement was true. Reaching over for my book, I stood up and picked up the candle. "I'd best be getting to bed before we wake Sam, Rosie, or Elanor."  
  
Frodo stood and walked with me as I went to my room. I passed his room and he retreated to its safety. I retreated to my room and curled up in my bed, wishing that this time sleep would bring me the peace I hoped for.  
  
The next morning, as I was bringing Frodo his lunch, he glanced at me, removing himself from his work. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Much better after returning to my room." I set the plate on the table. "How about yourself?"  
  
"I'm afraid I did not have such luck."  
  
"Oh," I froze slightly, concerned for his mental state.  
  
"I don't think I could go for an outing today, for my mind is still gathering everything together from yesterday."  
  
"I understand. But please, only continue if you feel you can."  
  
"I intend to." A faint smile hinted upon his lips and he turned back to his book.  
  
Unconsciously, I smiled back at him, his expression warming my heart a little. I left the study and moved to the kitchen where Rosie was cleaning a few things up.  
  
"I'd like to talk to you, Mira," she said plainly, sitting down at the table and gesturing for me to join her. I crossed the room and took my place across from her, folding my hands in my lap.  
  
"What did you want to discuss?" I asked, curious about her actions.  
  
"You've done so much for us here, and I appreciate it all quite a lot. I feel that the time you spent with Frodo yesterday was more helpful than you know and I wish for you to continue your actions. I discussed this with Frodo for a while, then Sam, and we've come to the agreement that you can have every Friday to yourself, or spend it with Frodo as he sees fit. I know you refused time off in the past, but seeing how you've helped Frodo recover more than Sam expected him to ever recover, we feel it's only right. Frodo requested your company once a week and I see no harm in that."  
  
I was stunned slightly, mostly since Rosie was being so forward and thankful for something I was very glad to do on my own. Their kindness warmed my soul. "I thank you very much for your offer, Rosie."  
  
"You're welcome." Rosie stood up and smiled, cleaning her hands with her apron. "Now, if you'd be so kind and clean up the kitchen while I check on Elanor."  
  
"Of course." I said, standing up and moving to the far side of the kitchen. Rosie left the room as I began to clean some of the dishes.  
  
My mind eased knowing that I was having some effect in easing Frodo's sorrows and that it was not just myself who could see him heal.  
  
~*~  
  
whee, what a fun chapter eh? Okay so no, not really. I had a hard time getting this out of my head despite what I said last time. Muses left me as soon as I put my hands to the keyboard. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed and who replied for the first time.  
  
Traveller: okay, I'll just continue, and I don't want to drag the whole thing out either. I don't think that's gonna happen, but who knows, I'm wrong a lot of the time.well, have fun in Hawaii  
  
Saralitazie: I'm the wrong person to be offering Orli too. I much prefer the hobbits.but I'll have some more up as soon as possible.  
  
Firefly: thanks for the encouragement. It's good to hear that I'm doing something right.  
  
To all you who posted: thanks so much, you truly have no idea how much it helps to know that my work is appreciated by someone.  
  
I should probably run off before some one hurts me for rambling too long. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The days passed slowly and my anticipation grew for Friday to come. Instead of loathing my duties, I was eager to complete each chore, counting them off, each one leading closer to my time off and another conversation with Frodo. I did not know if I was looking forward to the free time or the time spent with Frodo, but I was glad that there existed an eagerness in me that had not been there for a long time.  
  
During my first Friday off, I walked with him near the edge of the forest, sitting underneath the trees and listening to his tale. He told me about the formation of the fellowship and the its journey through Moria and the loss of Gandalf, how the mirror of Galadriel had shown him his fate if he should fail. Then he told of how they rowed down the river, his confrontation with Boromir and how it was then that he decided he had to depart on his own.  
  
I listened to him with anticipation, hanging on his every word and taking in the emotions he hid in his voice but tried to hide from his face. Slowly, I saw his energy exhaust itself and I encouraged him to stop for fear that he would collapse and not be able to continue his tale. We headed back to Bag End together and he retreated to his study, putting his quill to his book and began writing.  
  
Sam confronted me as I put away dishes, asking for what Frodo had told me and then thanking me for being so patient with Frodo since he had been through so much.  
  
The next week passed slowly. I wanted to spend more time with Frodo, but I saw the toll our conversation had taken on him, and he was left in worse state than the last time, although he recovered soon enough.  
  
Sam saw it too. I knew it in the way he tried to make everything a little bit easier for Frodo and how he constantly checked on him.  
  
The next Friday, I was reading in the front room when I heard a muffled cough. I turned around to find Frodo standing in the doorway, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his weight shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, setting the ribbon in the pages and slowly closing the book.  
  
"Mira, would it be too troublesome if we set out a bit earlier today?" he questioned, taking a step into the room.  
  
"No, it would not." I put my book on the side table and stood up, going to stand next to him.  
  
He walked slowly to the front door and opened it, letting me pass through it. He followed me for a while and I continued to walk to the edge of town and into the forest. Frodo walked close behind me, staying silent.  
  
After some time, I found my favorite tree and leaned up against it, sinking down to sit upon the soft earth. Frodo bent down and sat next to me, looking straight out into the distance.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for listening to me," he said softly, still gazing upon the horizon.  
  
"You're quite welcome, but I assure you that it is no trouble to me. I enjoy this." I said, taking his hand in mine and rubbing my thumb softly over it.  
  
A silence fell between us, yet I continued to hold his hand, trying to encourage him to speak without vocalizing my wishes.  
  
"After leaving Amon Hen, Sam and I wandered around for some time, lost in the mountains," Frodo started, continuing his story. "Soon, we found our guide, Gollum."  
  
"But didn't he have the Ring at one time and want it back more than anything?" I asked, pulling our previous conversations to mind.  
  
"Yes, he did, but we needed to get to Mordor and he knew the way there. At first when I saw him, I pitied him, seeing the poor state the Ring had left him in. Then as we moved closer to Mordor, he frightened me, for I knew that he was once a hobbit like me and the power of the Ring was already seducing me. I could never sleep because the Ring would call out my name, haunting my mind. I would lay awake at night, staring at it in hopes that the act would satiate my hunger for its power, but I only fell deeper into its control."  
  
He slipped his hand from mine and started to finger this chain around his neck, his eyes losing focus and staring at some distant object only seen by him.  
  
I stayed silent, not wanting to disturb his trance, but I continued to gaze at him, seeing the pain that was inside him.  
  
After a while, he let go of the chain and folded his hands in his lap, taking a deep breath to proceed. He continued to tell me of how Faramir had captured him and Sam, but had sent them on their way since he knew the Ring was treacherous. He told me of the thoughts the Ring poured into his mind and how slowly it ate at his soul until he felt hollow with Sam as his only reminder of what the task at hand was.  
  
Night was slowly crawling upon us by the time he felt he could no longer proceed. I stood up and dusted off my skirt, standing up to find him still sitting with his head bowed. I kneeled down in front of him and reached for his hand.  
  
"Frodo? Sam will be worried if we do not return soon," I said, knowing it was not the best thing to say at this time. Frodo lifted his head and raised his tired eyes to meet mine.  
  
"I guess you're right. We should be leaving." He stood up and wiped off his pants, standing next to me and then starting the journey home. There was a new sadness in him and I assumed that the next part of his tale was the darkest, the most daunting task to tell.  
  
We slowly walked to Bag End, the crickets chirping in the background providing a kind of music through the fields. I reflected on everything he had said and searched myself for bravery as if I were to take on a similar task. But I found none, admiring Frodo more with every reflection. I turned to look at him, gazing upon his smooth, pale skin and his dark hair that framed his face so sweetly. 'How could such a task fall to him?' I thought, wishing that he could be whole again and live a normal life, yet I knew in my heart that Frodo was chosen to take the Ring because his heart was pure and his soul was strong, at least it once was.  
  
In my musings, my mind drifted and as I came back to the present situation, I registered that Frodo was gazing at me and I quickly turned my head to gaze at my feet, focusing on walking instead of him.  
  
We reached Bag End and Frodo again sat down on the small bench in the front garden. I sat next to him, taking his hand and clasping it between my hands.  
  
"I have a sense that the next part will be a bit more difficult to tell and I understand if you need more time to gather yourself or if you wish to end these outings." I knew I was taking a major leap in saying these things.  
  
Frodo turned to look at my face. "Even though the telling is hard, I must carry on. It is a relief to tell someone." He put his other hand on top of my hands and smiled, his eyes shining with a hint of joy. "As for the outings, I enjoy them and I'd like to continue them as long as you would accompany me."  
  
"I'd like that," I said gazing down at my lap where his hand was now rubbing the back of my hand. I could feel my cheeks burning with a blush and I hoped that the moonlight was not enough to show my reddening face.  
  
His hand stopped moving, then lifted to my chin and raised my face to meet his. "Thank you, again for everything," he whispered. He dropped his hand and stood up, pulling his other hand from my grasp and heading to the door. Shortly before he reached the door, he turned around to face me. "Are you going to come inside?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like to stay here for a while, actually. It's quite nice out," I said, wanting to remain where I was.  
  
"Well, goodnight," Frodo said softly before entering the house. I stared up at the stars, placing hand to my face where Frodo's hand had been. My heart burned within me, filling my body with warmth despite the frigid night air. I could still feel his phantom touch upon my skin, fading away. I smiled to myself, knowing there was a new fondness for him growing in my heart. I had sensed this fondness for a while, but I had dismissed it easily. Now I knew it could not be ignored.  
  
I raised myself to my feet and cautiously walked to the front door, calming myself down to enter.  
  
I went to the kitchen to help Rosie and after everything was put away, Sam came up to me.  
  
"So, how did it go?" he asked, balling his hands together.  
  
"As well as can be expected," I replied.  
  
"And how far did you two talk to?"  
  
"When Faramir took you as far as he could and let Gollum guide you again."  
  
Sam sighed and turned around.  
  
"Sam," I called, hoping to catch his attention. He turned around. "I know the next part will be difficult for him, and I told him that all of his actions were not necessary, but this is all his decision. I cannot force him to do otherwise."  
  
"I know, I just hope Mr. Frodo knows how to handle it all." Sam straightened out and sighed. "Well, goodnight, Mira."  
  
"Goodnight, Sam." I said. Sam exited the kitchen and I finished cleaning despite the fact it was my day off.  
  
That night, as I began to drift off to sleep, I thought about the events of the day, recognizing a new part of me that longed for the next day I would spend with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for all the nice reviews. Very encouraging. As always, I'll try my best to have more up soon.  
  
Arwen Baggins: ummm.Merry and Pippin appeared in chapter ten, but they might appear again, haven't decided.  
  
Linda19: well, I'm glad that I've turned you over to hobbit fics ;) also glad that you like it so much 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Time passed slowly as I eagerly awaited my next outing with Frodo. Rosie saw my impatience and tried to find more chores for me to do, but my anxiety caused me to work quickly and finish everything with ample time to spare. I did everything, cooked every meal, cleaned every corner of the house everyday, went to the market and bought supplies that were needed in the house, plus I made some clothes for Elanor and even helped Sam tend to some of the neighbors' gardens, just to keep my mind from driving itself mad waiting for the next Friday.  
  
Meanwhile, I did keep an eye on Frodo, watching to see how well he recovered from the emotional stress of telling me everything. He seemed to be his normal self within a few days' time, talking a little at breakfast and asking Sam what his duties were. Besides the return of his normal demeanor, there was something else hinting in his eyes whenever he looked at me that I could not place.  
  
Our following outing, Frodo talked about how Gollum took them up the stairs of Cirith Ungol and had turned him against Sam. Frodo nearly broke down at that point, regretting ever doubting Sam, but at the same time, he knew it was the Ring that brought on all of his feelings then and they could not be helped.  
  
Then he told me of Shelob's lair and waking up in a tower fearing that all was lost until Sam saved him. I remembered the date and tied it to his illness in March, making sense of the delusions in his dreams which were merely memories resurfacing.  
  
After hours of listening to him, I saw the exhaustion on his face and the pain with which he spoke and decided to let him end for the day, despite his wishes to go on.  
  
Again, the week passed slowly, my anticipation growing more now that I knew the end was near. I would spend what seemed like hours cleaning the house only to step outside again to see that the sun had not lowered in the sky. I worked until my hands hurt from scrubbing and my eyes became tired from sewing such tiny stitches. Rosie saw the torment I was putting myself through and constantly insisted that I must relax. So I tried to take my mind off of things by reading or creating my own tales in my head, remembering the fantasies Lily and I would create as children.  
  
Through the week, I watched Frodo, seeing how it took a day longer for him to recover. Sam constantly worried over him, fearing that it was too much for him. I tried to reassure him that it was all Frodo's decision and he could stop when he pleased, but in my heart I feared for him too. My affection for him grew and I knew there was no denying that it was there.  
  
Friday morning, as I was cleaning up and beginning preparations for second breakfast even though it was my day off, Sam came up to me.  
  
"Mira," he said kindly, coming closer to me.  
  
"Yes, Sam?" I turned around to face him, wiping my hands on my apron.  
  
"Please be kind to Mr. Frodo."  
  
"I know Sam, but it is his choice."  
  
"I know that as well. It's just..he's taken to you lately and I'm not positive if he's telling you because he feels he needs to or because you want to hear it."  
  
At first, I did not understand his comment, but after putting it together with everything I had seen in Frodo, it made sense.  
  
"He's almost done, Sam." I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to offer some sort of reassurance to him and myself. "I do not want to see harm come to him either."  
  
Sam lowered his head and stepped aside, leaving the kitchen quietly.  
  
It was nearly mid afternoon when I noticed that Frodo had not come out to take me out on our walk. I walked to his study and knocked lightly on his door before pushing it open. He was all ready facing me when I entered the room.  
  
"Do come in, Mira," he said softly, standing up and nearing me. I walked into the room, stopping about mid way in.  
  
"Are we going to set out any time soon? The light will be gone if we wait much longer." I felt uncomfortable standing in front of him as I did.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I was writing and lost track of time." Frodo reached up and ran his hand through his hair, sighing softly.  
  
"It's quite all right. We can do this some other day if you wish," I said, remembering Sam's comments that morning.  
  
"No, I'd much rather talk with you today." Frodo started to head out of the room, then paused at the door, waiting for me to follow him. I walked to him and followed him out of Bag End and down the path.  
  
When we were outside of the immediate town, he slowed and turned to me. "I'd like to show you something, if that's all right with you."  
  
"Of course it is," I replied, smiling softly to encourage him.  
  
He guided me down the path for a while, then strayed off to the side into the fields. After a short journey, we ended up on a small shelf in the hillside that overlooked the river and part of Hobbiton. Frodo sat down and patted the ground next to him. I joined him on the soft earth, gazing out over the valley.  
  
"It's quite beautiful," I commenting, in awe of the sight before me.  
  
"This was one of Bilbo's favorite spots in all of the Shire. He would sit here for hours at a time, just observing everyone else." Frodo stared out over the landscape, almost as if he was trying to find some far off, unseen place.  
  
The merry sound of children laughing while chasing each other around filtered through the air as nothing passed between Frodo and myself. The light began to wave, and still I was waiting for Frodo to say something, unable to think of a way to start the conversation myself.  
  
"Sam and I crossed Mordor for a long time," Frodo said suddenly, startling me from my half trance. I turned to face him while he continued to stare across the river. "Or at least it seemed like a long time. While we started our journey, all of the orcs and Uruk-Hai emptied out of Mordor to meet Aragorn at the Black Gate. Each day that passed, I could feel myself slipping away more than during the previous months. The Ring bore into my soul, leaving nothing. The eye saw everything that wandered through my mind and I could not hide from it. It filled my thoughts, making me forget about the Shire and everything good in the world. It filled my vision with delusions.  
  
"Sam was my only strength at that point, persuading me to move on when I had nothing left in me. He saw how much it had drained from me. I was completely spent but I had to press on. The closer we came to Mount Doom, the more it bore down on me, and when we were closest to it, Sam carried me when I could not walk. But when his strength failed and I saw the crack, I felt new strength and made my way to it.  
  
"Gollum attacked me when I was close to the crack and Sam fought him allowing me to go inside the sweltering volcano."  
  
Here, Frodo's voice became weaker, his sentences more broken as the memories flooded back to him. "I stood on the edge, holding the Ring over the lava. But it filled my mind and I could not drop it. Sam called for me to be rid of it once and for all, but I claimed it." He paused, lowering his head. "Gollum found me and bit my finger. I fought him for the Ring and cast him into the fire." I watched him as his right hand strayed to his left, rubbing the stub of his forefinger, a constant reminder of what had happened.  
  
"I fell down with him, but managed to hang onto the edge of the ledge. I wanted to let go, give in and be rid of the pain, but Sam tried to save me. I felt nothing was worth holding onto anymore, but I grabbed his hand anyway. We ran outside and climbed onto a boulder, trying to escape from the torrent of fire the mountain was releasing.  
  
"I laid on the rock and for the first time in months, my mind was free. I remembered the Shire and waited for death to claim me."  
  
Frodo paused again, taking a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Gwaihir found us and I awoke in Minas Tirith. Ever since then, I look back upon this and see my failure. The Ring still haunts me day and night. I gave into its power and could have let this world fall to ruins. I gave up on life, knowing there was no redemption for me, nothing for me to live for anymore."  
  
He stopped here, dropping his head into his hands. I place my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him without knowing the utter torment that flowed through his mind.  
  
"But the Ring was ultimately destroyed. Everything turned out for the better," I said softly, trying to console him.  
  
"You do not understand. I failed. I hadn't the will to carry out my task." Frodo spoke sharply, staring down at his lap. I reached over to him and put one of my hands over his, using my other hand to lift his face to meet my eyes. I put my palm on his cheek, wiping away his tears with my thumb.  
  
I searched his gaze for some response, but I saw he was searching for the same in me. He leaned into my touch lightly before pulling away completely.  
  
"Frodo, it was not your fault."  
  
"But I gave in," he said softly, shifting his gaze in my eyes.  
  
"But you lasted longer than anyone else could have."  
  
"Please forgive me for telling you all of this."  
  
"I'm thankful that you did. I hope that it has brought some relief to you."  
  
"It has."  
  
I smiled lightly, searching for the truth in his soul, but finding sorrow instead of relief. "There is something that still troubles you. Please tell me."  
  
"Maybe another day," he said softly before standing. I stood and followed him as he walked down the hillside and back to Bag End. He walked silently, not glancing in my direction the entire journey home. I could tell that there still was something that was on his mind despite the fact that he had told me all there was to tell of his adventure, or so I assumed.  
  
When we arrived back at Bag End, Frodo opened the door for me and followed me into the house. It was not until I entered that I realized how late it was and how tired I had become. As we walked down the hall, Sam approached us.  
  
"You're back quite late tonight. Why don't you come and eat some dinner. Rosie saved some on the fire for you two." I could see his worry for Frodo.  
  
"No thank you, Sam," Frodo spoke up. "But I'm afraid that today has taken quite a lot out of myself and Mira and I'm not hungry."  
  
Sam turned his gaze to me, his expression souring slightly in disappointment for Frodo's sullen demeanor. He nodded his head in understanding and left us.  
  
I walked with Frodo to his bedroom, wanting to find out his continuing troubles and wishing that his mind was relieved from his torment. When we reached his door, he paused slightly, turning around and smiling faintly at me.  
  
"Goodnight, Mira," he said softly, returning to his room.  
  
"Please wait," I asked, watching as he turned around, searching my face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I reached for his hand, taking it gently in mine and staring deeply into his eyes, searching his soul. "I hope that you know how much these past few weeks have meant to me."  
  
"I know, for they have meant more to me," he said softly, stepping closer to me. Before I knew exactly what was happening, his face was close to mine. I could feel his breath against my face as I closed my eyes. His lips gently brushed against mine in a soft kiss. I pressed back, feeling the warmth in my heart spread warmth to every part of me. I wanted this moment to last, but I knew it had to end eventually.  
  
Slowly, I felt him pull away and I opened my eyes to see Frodo's smile greet me, as well as a blush climbing into his cheeks. At the same time, I felt hot blood rising in my face, so I averted my gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry if you do not share my affections," Frodo started, placing his other hand on my hand, "but I've felt a love for you growing in my heart for some time now and after you've been so patient with me these past few weeks, I could not bear to keep it from you any longer."  
  
I turned to look at him just as he lowered his head and turned his eyes away from me. "Frodo," I said, and he turned to look at me almost immediately. "I've felt similar feelings growing in my heart and I am truly glad that you feel the same way. Do not apologize for actions which have no harm."  
  
Frodo smiled and I saw warmth flow into his eyes and his expression. He reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Thank you, for everything today," he said softly.  
  
I nodded, squeezing his hand slightly in response since I was at a loss for words. I stepped backwards, knowing I should go to my bedroom. Frodo released my hands slowly and I proceeded to walk down the hall, glancing back when I reached my door to see him still watching me.  
  
Once inside my bedroom, I closed the door and leaned against it, feeling my heart ready to explode out of my chest. It took me quite some time to fall asleep for I could still feel his touch on my hands, his warmth on my lips, and the gentle brush of his fingertips upon my cheek. Bliss filled my mind, taking me into a pleasant sleep I had not had in a long time.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, yeah, I hope this pleased you all. I thought way too much about the last part and yeah, so I hope it works. As always, thank you for all the reviews. I hope to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
FrodoBaggins87: Mira's 28, I believe. I know I never stated it in the story, so there, for the record.  
  
LordVaughan: yeah, I realized that Rosie should be called Rose about half way through, but by then I didn't want to go back and fix it all, and it was easier to just stick with Rosie.  
  
ChildlikeEmpress: wow, I can't believe you spent that long reading it, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Hope this chapter pleased you.  
  
Hippy Hobbit: I'm glad you're liking this. hehe, I know what you mean about Merry and Pippin. I'll try to have them show up once more, but I can't guarantee anything.  
  
Firefly: okay, so I hope that romance works for you and yeah.long enough chapter? ;) anyway, glad to know you like it so much.  
  
Luna: about if Frodo will stay or leave, you'll just have to wait. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 23

The next morning, I awoke with my heart still bursting from the night before. Everything seemed more cheerful as if the same bit of delight that lingered in my soul touched all in sight. I readied myself quickly, more content than I had ever been. 

A few weeks passed, the days passing slowly as I worked hard to encourage my outings with Frodo to come sooner, but it was all in vain, for time only moved quickly during the hours spent with him. During our walks, we said very little now, merely enjoying the company of the each other and being content to walk along the banks of the river. Our hands would stray together and our fingers would intertwine, the only real act of affection between us, but each time I felt his hand in mine, my body warmed with delight. Despite knowing that he had some affection for me, I could not read any of it on his face. Instead, I only saw his sorrow, but it was new torment than the one that had plagued him earlier. 

Slowly, as the weeks passed, I ignored myself, allowing myself to work for incredibly long and enduring hours that wore away at my body. I became exhausted, but the time spent with Frodo revived my spirit, enabling me to continue on in the harsh pattern that I was letting myself remain in.

One morning, in the end of July, after cleaning up breakfast I stood at the counter, my hands in a basin cleaning dishes. 

"Mira, how about you relax and let us just talk for a while," I heard Rosie say. Wiping my hands on my apron, I moved to the table and sat down across from her. I looked up at her, trying to figure out the meaning of her sudden wish to speak with me. "I've noticed how hard you work yourself these days," Rosie started.

"I'm quite alright."

"You cannot truly mean that. I've seen how you work your fingers to the bone going over every inch of this house day after day. I appreciate the clothes you sew for Elanor, but at the rate you're going you'll surely wear yourself thin." I saw the concern and sincerity with which Rosie spoke, but I couldn't let it get to me.

"I thank you for your concern, Rosie, but I'm quite capable of caring for myself." 

"Mira, I thought that allowing you a day off would ease your workload, instead you've stretched yourself thin and I don't want you to feel that you need to work this hard for us."

My stubborn side took over. "I enjoy working here and I can never repay you enough for taking me in and letting me help pay for my family to live a good life." 

"Please be careful," Rosie said simply, half surrendering the argument. I stood from the table and felt all energy seep from my muscles as a slight drowsiness claimed my mind soon enough to where I had to sit back down again. Rosie stood up quickly and moved to my side. "Mira, are you feeling alright?" She laid her hand on my forehead, it felt cool against my skin. 

"My, you're burning up." Rosie sat down next to me, turning my head to face her and setting the backs of her hands on my cheeks. "Let's get you to bed," she said quickly, concern looming in her eyes. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders and lift me to my feet. It was not until I took a step that I felt exhaustion wash over my body and my legs nearly collapsed underneath me. I leaned on Rosie for support, drawing what little strength I had from her.

Before I knew exactly what was happening, I was lying in my bed, the covers tucked securely around my body, fighting out the chills that now swept over me. Rosie laid a cool hand on my forehead, running it over my cheek. I turned my head to see her face now creased with concern. My mind then slipped into the unconscious.

Through the day, my mind slipped in and out of awareness for my surroundings. The times that I was awake, my body ached and my flesh burned as sweat covered my skin. Rosie came in frequently to place a damp cloth on my forehead, trying to soothe the fever that now ran havoc through my body. I could not keep track of events that happened nor the time since the time spent sleeping was varied in duration. The vague dealings of a healer examining me and Sam's voice lingered in some far off space of my mind. A torrent of thoughts filled my head, leaving me unable to focus on anything that might comfort me.

_I stood in front of the crimson door, placing my hand on the doorknob that was perfectly centered within the circle of the door itself. Carefully, I turned it, pausing slightly before proceeding in pushing the door inwards. I searched through my own house, hoping to find a light cheery atmosphere at my return home, but no such greeting was meant to be. _

As I carefully stepped through the house, I felt the floor boards shift under my feet, creaking loudly if they twisted in just the right way as to jolt the house in their cry. I dared not to call out for fear of what lurked within these walls that once seemed inviting but now contained a menacing presence, noting that something was amiss under this hill. 

I continued to find my way through the dim hobbit hole. Every object casted haunting shadows upon the wall, making harmless items seem the deadliest of weapons. Refusing to turn back, I walked to my old room, hoping that there would be some familiarity there. 

Entering the dark room, I felt my way to the small table beside what was once my bed. My hands stumbled upon a candle and I lit it, shedding light on the familiar rocking chair in the far corner of the room. Hoping to find some comfort, I turned to Lily's bed, slightly surprised to find her still frame lying on the bed, although her presence made me wary and I moved closer to her. I set the candle on the table next to her bed, then I gazed upon her pale face. Her clear green eyes were glazed over, as if life no longer dwelled within her. I moved my hand to stroke the far side of her face but as my fingers ran over her cheek, I felt a cold liquid that covered her skin. I pulled my hand up to see her scarlet blood now staining my fingertips. Turning her head to better grasp this situation, I gasped in amazement as I saw the entire side of her face covered in blood. 

I let out a scream, horror filling all expanses of my mind. I retreated, bringing my hands to mouth to stifle the sobs that now filled my mouth. My breath quickened, leaving me unable to catch enough air to sustain me. My back hit the wall, withholding me from my desire to escape. 

Within moments, the door of my room swung open, revealing my father. My body trembled as I saw fury ravage his eyes. 

"I see you've returned home, Mira," he said, rage lingering in every word he spoke. Words choked inside my throat, leaving me unable to find any defense. I moved along the wall, locking myself in the corner behind my bed by accident. 

"Would you like to join your sister?" Father approached me, lifting his hand to reveal a knife that glinted with blood in the soft candlelight. 

"Why?" was all I could muster the courage to ask. 

"Because they took after you, asked too many questions and never respected me." He was now only a few feet away. My eyes shut despite my need to see what was going on, but I could not open them. His footsteps vibrated through the floor, getting stronger with every step and clueing me on how close he was to my position. My eyes shot open in an instant as I saw his arm come down upon me. A shriek worthy of the ringwraiths escaped from my chest.

"Mira! Please wake up!" 

I felt my body shake and I opened my eyes quickly, scrambling to find something familiar. Finally, my vision focused on deep blue eyes that I instantly recognized as Frodo's, then I saw the concern in his face as my breaths slowed. Frodo stood over him, his hands on my shoulders. I felt him sit on the edge of the of my bed and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. His fingers brushed against my cheek, feeling cool to my skin that I now felt was covered in sweat. 

"Relax," Frodo's soft voice said, calming my nerves. His hand ran up to my forehead, remaining there a bit and withdrawing, replaced by a cool damp cloth. I turned my head and opened my eyes to see Frodo now sitting in a chair beside my bed. I smiled faintly and tried to sit up, but my muscles protested, leaving me unable to move without feeling how lethargic my body had become. 

"Don't move. Your fever broke just this afternoon." Frodo reached over, placing damp cloth on my flushed cheeks and around my neck. "The healer said you should be well enough to work again in a few days."

"Where's Rosie?"

"She's tending to Elanor. I told her I would watch over you for the night." He set down the cloth and then reached for my hand that was lying on top of the blankets. His thumb ran over my hand. 

"What day is it?" I asked, my throat scratching from being parched. Frodo reached to the small table next to my bed and handed me a glass of water, bringing it to my lips and letting the cool liquid pass into my throat, soothing the fire that burned within me. He set the glass back down on the table and returned to rubbing my hand.

"You've been ill for four days." 

"Thank goodness you're awake!" I heard Rosie say from across the room. Soon she came into view and sat down on the edge of the bed, running her hand my cheek. "We thought we were going to lose you for a while there," she continued, her tone showing her concern for my well being. 

I smiled weakly, squeezing Frodo's hand lightly, and then feeling him squeeze my hand back. 

"Don't you ever go scaring us like that again!" Rosie said, standing up and removing a basin from my side table. She laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Will it be alright if you watch her for the rest of the night?" she asked Frodo. He nodded and watched as she left the room. Then his gaze turned back to me. 

"The healer said you over worked yourself into this fever."

I chuckled lightly for fear of overly hurting myself, but knowing all too well that I had brought this illness upon myself. My head turned to face the ceiling, closing my eyes.

"Mira," Frodo said, and I opened my eyes slowly as I turned to face him again. "Promise me you will not over work yourself again." I saw the sincerity in his eyes. 

"I promise," I said softly. He reached up to my face and brushed some hair away from my face. 

"Now, go to sleep," he whispered, a faint smile crossing his lips. I smiled back to him and felt the weight of my eyelids close my eyes on their own. Soon, I had slipped off to a peaceful sleep.

~*~

Okay, my apologies for the long delay, but I was totally focused on this other idea for this chapter and it just wasn't working. So, I hope this works for all of you. Thanks for your reviews! 

ChildlikeEmpress: I don't think you're some kind of nut. I love CSI too, and yeah, and again, I'm sorry for delaying but I had a big project for English and I was just hitting a block so yeah. 

Traveller: I must say, WOW, okay, I'm sorry for ruining your vacation like that. I didn't know it would have any kind of effect like that. I hope your vacation went well otherwise. I'm glad that you thought I pulled of the transition nicely. 

EFDGamgee: first, I must say, thank you for your compliment. I know that it is drawn out and repetitive, but it could be seen as reflecting the drudgery that is working as a maid, but screw that excuse and say that I have no idea what I'm doing and just can't make it interesting enough to have original ideas. I know Frodo was shy around ladies and I initially did not want it to end up a romance, for this very reason, but the story just led that way and so I let it go that way and I hope the story later reflects his unwillingness to hurt her. And yes, I know I made him a total hermit. I guess part of my thinking was that since its his second year since everything happened he's at a crucial point in his book and just was too involved in that, but again, another lame excuse on my part. As far as Mount Doom, the only thing that was just from the movie was him falling off the ledge and holding on and giving up. When I wrote that part I spent quite a bit of time checking what exactly happened. I doubled checked after receiving your review and found that everything I put in there except for hanging onto the ledge was in the book as well as the movie. Besides, does it really matter if I used the movie account? It helped me a lot in describing some scenes because I can describe something better if I've seen it rather than having read it. Anyway, I've rambled on a bit too long. I did not take any offense to your review, and I appreciate that you found it a good story. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 24

_A soft breeze rolled through the valley, stirring the grasses around me as I sat on a blanket that lay over the freshly watered earth. I glanced over my shoulder, back towards the small village and saw Frodo sitting across from me, smiling politely. He reached over into a small basket that sat at his side, pulling out a few covered bowls. I moved some closer to myself and removed the cloths that kept in the warmth, revealing the fresh rolls and cuts of meat lying within the safety of the wooden bowl. _

I gazed up at Frodo, seeing him staring at me, something new lingering in his eyes. Searching further into his eyes, I realized that what I thought was new, was not new, just a previous feeling enhanced. 

As we sat there, admiring the gentle scenery about us, I felt his hand slowly cover mine, his fingers caressing my skin. Slowly his hand moved up, brushing my arm, then finding its way around my shoulders, sliding against my cheek until he lifted my chin so I would meet his eyes. 

His eyes smiled in a way I had not seen before. His cheeks rosy with cheer and his whole aura seemed to be more content. My eyes searched his soul and his followed a similar suit, but he was different, changed. I could not place the change, but after siting that way for a while, I could tell, he was what he once was, the whole and innocent hobbit he had been before the Ring had ever entered his train of thought. 

It was then he embraced me, and I felt safe in his arms, knowing that he was fine. 

Faint light grazing over my eyelids stirred my senses, waking me from a peaceful slumber. The images of Frodo's cheery face still lingered in my mind, making myself unable to help but smile. I opened my eyes, trying to turn over, but my body protested, aching sharply as I rolled onto my side. My throat let out a groan of despair as I realized my situation and my eyes shut tightly, hoping that I could hide from the pain. 

Slowly, I tried to allow my body to relax, having little strength left in me to do nothing else. The gentle brush of fingertips crossed my face, running around my hairline to push away unruly curls that adhered to my damp skin. I convinced myself to open my eyes and to turn only my head, feeling the stiffness in my neck in the first attempt to move the muscles. 

Frodo sat next to me, his gentle features filled with concern as he stared down at me. He bit his lip, tilting his head so his face could be somewhat parallel to mine. I swallowed hard, ignoring the lump that was in my throat. 

"Frodo?" I asked, unsure of what to say. 

"How do you feel?" he questioned me softly, his hand lingering on the side of my head, then returning to his lap.

"I feel better," I replied, wanting to be awake, feeling that I could not sleep any longer. I struggled with myself a few moments, attempting to pull myself up into a sitting position against the headboard, but the atrophied muscles in my arms refused to support me. Frodo moved closer to me, sliding his arms underneath me to help me sit up properly in bed, adjusting the pillows behind me before finally returning to his seat.

"Do not stress yourself. You've been asleep for another day or so. Six days without movement has left you very weak, so do not attempt to do anything just yet."

I turned to face him. "Have you been here all of today?" 

"Rosie insisted that she and Sam watch over you for some of the time, so they sat here while I slept." A faint smile crossed his lips. 

"I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath, staring down at my hands on my lap. 

"Why do you apologize?"

"I did not wish to cause all of you such trouble."

"It was no trouble." 

I was afraid to look at him. His warm expression made me feel a bit guilty for causing such strife within the household. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked, standing up from his chair. I nodded, recognizing the hunger that my stomach now proclaimed. "I'll return shortly," Frodo whispered, leaving the room. 

I looked at the still room, peering through the small window to see the bright sun blanketing the rich green grasses of Hobbiton. Far in the distance, there were some children running around, creating their own amusement during these warm summer months. 

Frodo came back shortly with a steaming bowl in his hand, nearing my side and placing the bowl in my hands. "Rosie's glad to hear that you're awake again." 

I smiled, stirring the soup slightly then bringing the spoon to my lips, letting the hot liquid revive me. 

"Did you sleep well?" Frodo asked, his voice wary.

I nodded, bringing the spoon back to my mouth. He let me eat in silence until I had finished the entire bowl. I assumed that he was very unsure of what to do in such a situation. 

"The first time I woke you, you screamed into the night, as if your life depended on the act," Frodo said, breaking the silence and taking the bowl away from my hands, placing it on the table behind me. 

I pursed my lips, not wanting to go back to that nightmare, but quite uncertain how to divert the subject of conversation away from myself.

"What did you see in your dreams?" Frodo reached over with his right hand and placed it on my hands.

I stared down at his hand that was now covering mine and closed my eyes.

"I saw myself returning home," I started, finding it hard to bring the next words from my mouth. "And my sister was dead, killed by my father. Then he came after me, threatening to do the same to me."

Frodo said nothing and I was afraid to look at him. I held onto the image of his cheerful face from my last dream, wishing that if I looked at him with that appearance in mind, his expression would be the same. But when I turned to look at him, I saw despair and concern dwelling within his sorrow.

"I was incredibly frightened," I stated, trying to coax him to say something.

"I can understand your fear."

I knew of the horrors that he had seen, felt, heard, but somewhere in my mind, I doubted if he truly understood my fear. Then another part of my mind pulled me out of self pity long enough to say that my fear had no right to be compared to his fear for I could not even begin to imagine the terror that spurred his fear, but he could truly understand the anxiety that resided in me.

Rosie came in, crossing the room to be at my bedside. Frodo withdrew his hand, staring down at his lap.

"My, you're looking very well now that you're awake," Rosie said as she picked up various items from the table behind me. 

"I'm sorry for causing you such grief over me."

"It's quite all right. Do not worry yourself into a mess over this. The important thing is that you're feeling better." Rosie's tone was very warm and endearing, soothing the troubles in my heart as if she were my mother taking care of me as her own child. "Just focus on getting better. There's no real rush to get back to the housework. I can handle it." She winked at me before she left. 

Somehow, I felt awkward with Frodo plainly sitting in the room, saying nothing nor showing any expression of any sort. My mind raced to think of something to do as I recuperated, and it turned to Frodo's books.

"Frodo?" I asked, trying to catch his attention.

"Yes, Mira?" He looked up sharply.

"Would it trouble you too much to fetch me a book from your study?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Do you have a preference of what book you would like to read?"

"I'm sure whatever you bring me will be just fine."

Frodo stood up quickly, leaving the room and returning within a few minutes. "I think this one will cheer you." He sat down on his chair. "Would you care for me to read it to you?"

"I would like that," I said, glad to have him in the room. 

The afternoon passed, Frodo reading to me grand tales of adventure. Somehow, every word he spoke sounded better, making the story more appealing by his reading the tales rather than if I were to read it to myself. I felt at ease, just knowing that he was there, by my side, caring for me. But when I would look at him, make the rare connection into his soul through his eyes, I saw that worry still lingered within him, as if he was still holding on to some secret that he was battling over with himself on whether or not to reveal to me. I half dismissed it, figuring that it might be the remainder of my delirium and feeling that it did not matter since he was there now. 

When dinner arrived, I found strength in me to walk to the kitchen, although Frodo had to help me a bit with getting out of my bed. Rosie and Sam were delighted that I had found some reservoir of strength to join them for the meal. The conversation was about the usual topics, as if I had not fallen ill. Again, I felt comforted knowing that they cared for me.

The next morning, even though I had the energy to find my way around the house easily and without much exertion on my part, Rosie urged that I take the day off, just to make sure I was fully healed before attempting to continue my chores. I humored her and spent the day reading, letting my mind create my own stories when I had finished one of Frodo's books. 

By that evening, I was feeling back to my normal self, ready to be of some use and to return to my duties within the household.

~*~

Sorry for the delay, and I've been busy with school and all sorts of other stuff and yeah. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before Friday otherwise you'll have to wait until later next week because I'm going out of town next weekend and no computer available, although I might still be able to write. So yeah, just hang in there! 

Thank you, all of those who reviewed. I was scared of posting it because it was taking a risk, as was the chapter before that, but it just all seemed to lead that way and I just didn't know what to say. 

Evildiabolicalbunny: wow, one night and all those reviews, quite a feat. 

Traveller: yes, adding "sigh" to your reply made a lot more sense. In reference of the dream being foreshadowing, I sincerely don't know, could be. How many chapters left? Again, I'm not sure, but less than ten. It's sad thinking about the end…

Innocent Princess: wow, one night? Kudos! Thanks for reading. 

Vittaria: I'm glad you like Mira.

Lady Chatterly: best fanfic on the site? *blushes * thank you, wow, I must say that is quite a compliment. 

EFDGamgee: I'm sorry if it seemed like I was chewing you out in my response. I thought you might be a Tolkien purist who might be strictly book oriented and yeah. Yes, I am trying to be closer to the books since it has a clearer timeline and I can access them easier, but sometimes the movie helps as far as visual, and with the whole Mount Doom thing, it just added to the drama. Thank you again, for your compliments. :) 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Rosie insisted that I take the next day off, despite my apparent good health. So, to ease her worries, I fulfilled fewer of my duties, letting my body rest. How I continued to keep myself from over working, I did not know, but I managed to keep the house tidy, taking an hour off during the afternoon.  
  
Whenever I saw Frodo, he was the same yet different in his demeanor as he had been when I had first met him. I tried to talk to him, but he assured me that everything was going to turn out fine. My nightmare had unnerved me a bit, leaving me to fear sleep, but I pushed it out of my mind, so I could concentrate on my chores at hand.  
  
"Mira, could you go to the market and get some ham from Mr. Bolger?" Rosie asked me one afternoon in late August after I had cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
"Aye," I said, wiping my hands on my apron and going to Frodo's study to retrieve his plate. I walked in cautiously as not to disturb him, but he turned around to spot me as soon as I had fully entered the room.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mira," he said, a faint smile crossing his lips.  
  
"Good afternoon, Frodo," I replied, picking up his plate.  
  
"Would you mind returning shortly? I would enjoy your company." There was a hopeful look dwelling within his eyes.  
  
"Rosie asked me to go to the market and since I must work today, I'm afraid I cannot stay." I wanted to stay, but I knew I had my obligations to attend to.  
  
"What if I were to accompany you? After all, it is quite a lovely day outside."  
  
"I would enjoy that." I could not help but smile, as I turned around to retreat to the kitchen.  
  
I cleaned Frodo's plate quickly and tucked it away. Then, I retreated to the front hallway, untying my apron and hanging on a hook. As I was straightening out my skirt, I turned around to find Frodo ready and waiting to leave. He opened the broad round door for me and closed it behind us as we passed into the fresh, warm air.  
  
The crisp yet mild breeze whirled softly around us, and I was thankful that I was with Frodo, enjoying this trip to the market. I followed where Frodo lead, not wanting to return home quickly after picking up the ham from the market. So we walked around the farms on the edges of town, watching as the children chased the cows around, infuriating their parents. I glanced over at Frodo, smiling softly when he turned to look at me. I moved closer to him, our hands brushing against each other and our fingers slowly intertwining. He smiled in return, giving my hand a gently squeeze.  
  
After some time and the sun had lowered a bit in the sky, we arrived at the bustling center of town where hurried people were frantically bartering for goods. I made my way through the crowd, holding on to Frodo's hand as he followed me. I found my way to Mr. Bolger's stand and waited to be helped. Soon I was walking with Frodo out on the streets with a package of ham tucked nicely under my arm.  
  
I started to walk back to Bag End, Frodo following closely behind me, when I heard something from the crowd of people.  
  
"Mira!" I heard from behind me. I turned around slowly, seeing a slightly disheveled girl run to me. It was only when she was maybe ten feet from me that I recognized it was Lily. She ran up to me, embracing me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, glad to see her again.  
  
"Lily," I whispered, pulling her tightly to me.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Mira." Lily pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"I've missed you too." I reached up and wiped away her tears.  
  
"There's something you should know," she trailed off, shifting gaze from side to side.  
  
"What?" I asked, nervously waiting what appeared to be bad news.  
  
She swallowed hard, averting her gaze for a moment and then looking back at me. "Father died a few days ago."  
  
I could not believe what she was saying. "How?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"The healer said his heart stopped. One morning I noticed he wasn't awake yet and when I went into his room to wake him, he was gone." More tears ran down her face as she finished.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone," I whispered, feeling some relief from knowing his looming presence was gone.  
  
"Mira, please come home with me. The others miss you so much." Lily grabbed my hand, begging me.  
  
"I don't know. I'm working quite a bit these days and the Gamgees need me."  
  
"Please? Perhaps just for one evening?" I could see the longing in Lily's eyes and how much she had missed me.  
  
"Perhaps you can take the evening off. I'll talk to Rosie for you," I heard Frodo's voice come from behind me. I turned to face him, confused.  
  
"Really?" I asked, surprised at his confidence in the matter.  
  
"Yes, now I'll take the ham back to Rosie and you can go home with your sister." Frodo smiled softly, stepping closer to me.  
  
I handed him the package and pulled my arms around his neck, thanking him repeatedly. He pulled back slowly, rubbing my arm before turning to leave.  
  
I watched him as he started heading down the worn path to Bag End. Slowly, Lily tugged on my sleeve and turned me around to go home. The stony path seemed familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. We reached home, small compared to the luxury of Bag End. Lily opened the crimson door and guided me in. Being inside brought so many memories to mind, and for the first time that I could remember since mother's death, I was glad to be home.  
  
"Mira!" I heard a small voice squeal. I looked to the side and saw Everard running towards me. I kneeled down as he came to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I could tell from his voice and his quivering body that he had missed me.  
  
"Hello, Everard," I whispered into his ear. I had forgotten how much I missed him and his eagerness that awaited me every time I saw him.  
  
"Don't you be strangling her now, Everard," Lily said teasing him.  
  
Everard pulled back and smiled. "Are you gonna stay?" he asked, worry consuming his expression.  
  
"I'm afraid not, but I'll be sure to return more often." I said, straightening up.  
  
"Mira's going to have dinner with us tonight." Lily moved to my side. "Why don't you go in the garden and help Ruby."  
  
"Bye, Mira," Everard said as he ran to the back of the house.  
  
"Come to the kitchen and I'll start dinner." Lily headed to the kitchen, pulling out various pots and ingredients to fix the meal.  
  
"Has anything else happened since I've been gone?" I asked, just waiting to hear about my family.  
  
"Well, most recent thing is father's passing, but other than that, the place has been pretty quiet without you." Lily began chopping some carrots and putting them into the large pot. I moved next to her, grabbing a knife and proceeding to cut leeks.  
  
"I'm sure there must have been something," I said.  
  
"There has," Lily said, her sly tone coming through. "Rorimac Greenhand has been courting me for a while and even proposed marriage."  
  
"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, putting down my knife and embracing her. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thank you." She was beaming with excitement. "And what about yourself? There has to be some adventures over at Bag End since Master Baggins is there."  
  
"Not especially."  
  
"I saw the way he looked at you today. Does he fancy you?"  
  
"Lily, it's not important. Besides, I just want to know how things are going around here."  
  
"If it's what you insist."  
  
The atmosphere fell quite for a while, leaving the constant rhythm of chopping vegetables. It stayed that way until it was nearly time for dinner when Andwise came home. The table was filled with chatter as both Ruby and Andwise told me everything that had happened in my absence. Everard insisted on sitting by my side and giving me a hug every once in a while.  
  
"I should be going," I said, getting up from my chair after having a light chat with my family. "It's getting late and Rosie will worry."  
  
"I guess we should let you go," Lily said, standing up as well. "But before you leave, I want to give you something." She retreated to her room. In the meantime, Andy, Ruby and Everard all said their farewells, wishing I could return sometime. Lily came back, holding a few books in her arms.  
  
"These were mother's and I thought you might want them. Father was holding on to them even though he never wanted to read them." I took them from her and gave her a firm hug before finally leaving.  
  
When I returned to Bag End, there were a few candles burning in the front room and I passed by the sitting room where Rosie was knitting and Sam was reading. I moved to the front room and sat down in a chair, setting the books down on the table beside me and picking up the first one. As I turned to the front page, I saw that it was one of the books I loved as a child. I had always assumed they were father's since he was the one who guarded them. I read on, bringing memories that had been lost for years.  
  
My fantasy was interrupted by a soft cough. I turned to see Frodo in the hallway. Carefully, I closed the book and set it on the pile, standing up and moving to him.  
  
"Thank you for letting me see them," I said.  
  
"I knew that you've been wanting to see them for a while," he said, taking a step forward. "Did you enjoy your stay?"  
  
"Yes. It was wonderful."  
  
"That's good to hear. What are you reading there?" he said, nodding towards the pile of books.  
  
"Lily gave them to me, they were my mother's."  
  
"Oh." After a while he spoke up again. "I talked to Rosie and she, Sam, nor myself would mind if you were to go eat dinner there a few times a week."  
  
Tears now streamed down my face from my joy. I could not help but move closer to him and wrap my arms around him, burying my head into his shoulder. "Thank you again. I did not realize how much I missed them." I murmured as tears flowed to my eyes.  
  
"You're quite welcome." His arms folded around my back, embracing me. Then he let go, stepping back, taking his thumb and wiping away my tears. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us."  
  
I nodded and smiled. Frodo leaned in and kissed me gently on my cheek, then stepped back and smiled as he returned to his study.  
  
My heart was too filled with excitement to sleep, so I curled up in the chair again and began to read, reliving my childhood.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys. Yes, I put my hands to the keyboard and just wrote, getting this chapter out before I left. So hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out quickly after I return. Umm...yeah. Have fun all! 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 26  
  
I strolled down the familiar path, glad to visiting Lily again. As I saw the red door, a sense of relief came over me, thankful to be home. I stood in front of the door for a short while, knocking on it lightly.  
  
The round door soon opened quickly and Lily stood within the hobbit hole, beaming with a bright smile. She ran forward to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"You never have to knock here," she said, embracing me tightly. I returned her affecting, looking forward to the afternoon spent with her.  
  
Lily pulled me inside the house eagerly and then through the rooms to the kitchen where a light lunch sat prepared on the table.  
  
"You did not have to go to this much trouble for me," I said, glancing around the table and seeing a few breads and meats already laid out.  
  
"Of course I did," she replied, moving to the far side of the table and sitting down. "We've a bit of catching up and there are some things which you should know. "  
  
"Oh?" I asked, curious as to what she was talking about.  
  
"Aye, but first, I want to know everything that has happened while we've been away." Lily put her elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands, anxiously awaiting any gossip that could come her way.  
  
"Lily, I already told you that not much has occurred. I tend to my duties and that is about all."  
  
"There has to be something. I know what I saw in Mr. Baggins and it surely did not seem that nothing had happened while you've been working there."  
  
"He's been through more than you can imagine, so he talked to me, told me everything that had happened so he would not have to bear it all alone. Now if you please, tell me what you were before you turned to your horrid obsession with gossip."  
  
Lily sighed, knowing she was defeated in the argument. She sat up properly and began to pour some tea for the both of us. I picked up my cup and sipped from it gingerly, waiting for the boiling liquid to cool.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about father after you left."  
  
"Whatever for? The fact that he hated me and was glad I left?" I did not like the thought of my father even though I knew he was dead not easily coming back to us.  
  
"He was sad some time after you left, he missed you."  
  
"What could possibly make you think that?"  
  
"Because a few instances I walked into our room and found him staring at your bed, his eyes welling with tears."  
  
"That could have meant several things, many which do no involve my absence." My voice was raise when I said it and I regretted speaking in such a manner to her.  
  
Lily was silent for some time, only speaking up after I had dropped my head to look at the table and sipped at my tea again.  
  
"He spoke to me about you once, telling how much he loved you and how he wished you hadn't left." Her voice was soft and meek, scared to be heard.  
  
"Did he say why he treated me the way he did?" I said coldly, not willing to accept this view of my father.  
  
"He said that you reminded him of mum and that your personality reminded him so much of her that he wished she had not died, but that could never come true. So he decided to try to break your spirit so you would not remind him so much of mum, but you became stronger, defying him more, just as mother would act."  
  
Everything she said made sense, making me the creator of my own misery. I laid my arms down on the table, burying my face within their safety. I wanted to cry out, knowing that while I had seen my father as a hateful man, he was trying to relieve his own pain while I was only aggravating it.  
  
A hand came softly on my back, rubbing in circles and I glanced up to see Lily sitting next to me. She reached around to my other shoulder and squeezed my shoulders. I leaned into her touch, trying to find some comfort.  
  
Time passed slowly, and the food that Lily had worked to prepare for me was never touched through the whole afternoon. She let go of me slowly, still staring at into my eyes. I sat up straight, glancing out of the window to see the sun falling in the sky. I stared down at my hands for a second, then stood up, moving away from the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you for having me for tea, but I must be going. I promised Rosie I would help with making dinner." Lily stood too and walked me to the front door. I gave her a final hug before departing to Bag End.  
  
The rest of the evening, I remained quiet, hoping that this would relieve my sorrow, but the Gamgees noticed my sudden solemn disposition and so I retreated to my room early.  
  
The following afternoon, Rosie came to me after I had finished my chores for that time. She sat down on the chair next to me.  
  
"Is something the matter?" she asked, true sincerity coming through in her question.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" I questioned her, setting down my book. I watched her as she showed signs of concern with her features.  
  
"You seem out of sorts is all."  
  
"Well, I'm fine."  
  
She folded her hands in her lap and sighed, looking up at me. "Why don't Frodo and you go for a walk? It's a nice day and he's been very withdrawn lately, more so than usual or at least within the latter weeks."  
  
"That sounds lovely, but are you certain you can spare me?"  
  
"I'm sure we can manage for the afternoon," she said, a bright grin rising on her lips.  
  
"I'll see if Frodo is up to going out." I stood up and walked to Frodo's study, knocking lightly on the door despite the fact that I was always welcome in his study.  
  
"Come in," I heard him call. I entered and stood near the door, managing only to stare at the floorboards under my feet. "Yes, Mira?" he asked.  
  
I glanced up, seeing that he was fully turned around in his chair, facing me. "Would you care to take a walk with me? It's a nice day out and it's a shame to be cooped up in here."  
  
"I'd like that. You came at a fortunate time for I'm nearly finished with my book." I walked closer to him as he turned to face his desk. I peered over his shoulder at the firm script that covered the pages. He picked up the left hand pages, flipped through them until he came to the front cover and secured it shut.  
  
"It looks as though you're done with it."  
  
"There's still room for a little more." Frodo eased out of his chair and walked to the door, holding it open and waiting for me to pass through it. I walked through the house and out the front door, waiting for Frodo to catch up to me.  
  
"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" he asked, walking quite close to me.  
  
"There is one spot I would like to visit," I said, glancing over at him briefly. Slowly, I took his hand in mine and walked down the valley. We crossed the river and walked alongside it until we reached a spot where the bank was rather deep and large rocks lined the sides. I crawled down, taking care not to mess my clothes. I found on particularly large rock, big enough for Frodo and myself to sit on comfortably. He followed me closely, faltering in his steps a little, but making it down and sitting next to me when he had finally reached where I was. I gathered up the hem of my skirt and set my feet in the cool water, enjoying the soothing sensation it sent through me. Frodo followed suit, setting his legs in the water and placing his arms behind him, leaning back and enjoying the mild air.  
  
"What troubles you?" Frodo said, barely breaking the serenity of the fresh country sounds.  
  
"Nothing." I responded.  
  
"I can see it in you. Something about your tea with Lily yesterday has made you distraught."  
  
I sighed, knowing there was no way I could escape from this. "Lily told me of how my father really cared for me by trying to form me into someone who did not remind him of my mother. But every time he tried to break me, I would come back stronger, forcing him to be reminded of my mother more."  
  
"This is not your fault," he said calmly, moving his hand to rest over mine.  
  
"I cannot help but think that my insistence caused all of my suffering."  
  
"You did not know of the situation and did what was needed to survive. It is not your fault. Please do not punish yourself for these actions." Frodo's hand now stroked my hand in a comforting manner, stilling my fears slightly.  
  
I turned to look at him, seeing him stare solemnly into the water.  
  
"What troubles you?" I asked him. He shook his head quickly, breaking from his trance.  
  
"Many things," he whispered, his focus still lying under the surface of the lake.  
  
"It's the ring, isn't it?" I asked him, knowing the ring plagued his mind every hour despite having told me everything about his journey.  
  
"Yes." His voice was soft and hoarse, barely above a whisper.  
  
"It's gone now, destroyed forever, something which every living thing in this world owes its life to you for."  
  
"But the horrors still dwell within my mind. There's no rest for me. Writing my book helped to relieve some pain, as did telling you my story, but there is still so much that lingers within my mind, haunts me and will never leave."  
  
I moved closer to him, leaning on his shoulder, hoping to comfort us both somehow. "Is there anything that can be done to give you peace?"  
  
"I do not know." I could tell he was keeping something from me, but I knew it was useless to question him in his fragile state of mind. I curled up closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist as I resting my head on his shoulder. He slid his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body. I stared out over the river and sighed as he held me.  
  
A gentle rocking stirred me from a light slumber. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking as the light filtered into my mind. I stared up to see Frodo's face smiling down at me, brushing his hand over my forehead. I lifted my head from his lap and sat up, gazing at Frodo as he looked at me.  
  
"You've been asleep for some time and I thought it was about time we head back."  
  
"Please forgive me for falling asleep, but last night I could not sleep and your shoulder was so soft and inviting for sleep."  
  
Frodo chuckled lightly and stood up. "It's quite all right. I enjoyed the fresh air." He extended his hand towards me and I took it, lifting myself off of the ground. I brushed my skirt off and Frodo began to help me up the bank.  
  
As we walked back to Bag End, nothing was said. I held his hand, stroking the back of it with my thumb, and then I leaned on his shoulder, wanting to comfort him in some way.  
  
When we reached the green door to Bag End, we stood outside for a bit, watching as the sun laid its last light over the terrain. Slowly, I turned to face Frodo. I searched his eyes, trying to find his soul, find his pain and find a way to heal that pain. I leaned in closer to him, feeling his soft breath brush against my face. I kissed him gently, feeling warmth spread through my body as I did, feeling my fears melt away. He returned my kiss lightly as I wrapped my arms around his body. I buried my head into his neck and shoulder as I felt him encircle his arms around my body.  
  
The moment lasted for an instant and forever at the same time. We parted and headed inside. I was filled with new hope. I watched Frodo walk to his study, then went to the kitchen where I greeted Rosie cordially and began my work in making dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, sorry for the huge wait, but I've been busy and I was stuck on this chapter for the longest time. And for all of those who were wondering, I had fun on my trip. Hopefully the next chapters will be out sooner, but I can't guarantee anything. Also, this is coming to a close and quickly. I want to write another fic, but I have no ideas for it. I have a parody sitting around that I like to work on when I need a pick me up, but I want to work on an angsty thing. So yeah, I guess I'm trying to ask if anyone would be interested in that. Have fun ya'll  
  
Mirielle: yeah, I know that the Fairbairn family is actually a descendant of the Gamgees, but I don't want to go back and change it this late in the game. Thanks for the thought though ;)  
  
Tobias Tolkien: umm...if you've read the books ten time, are you counting all three of them? Because maybe you should go read the last three chapters again. Lobellia gives Bag End back to Frodo and he lives there for a while....check your facts before you criticize please  
  
Lady Chatterly: thank you for your reply. Very encouraging.  
  
Evildiabolicalbunny: niice on the fake concern for the death of Mira's father... 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 27

One afternoon, in mid September, I was cleaning up in the kitchen when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face Frodo. 

"Yes, Frodo?" I asked, not being able to help but smile at him. 

"I'd like to speak with you when you have some time to spare. And if you could manage to take the rest of the afternoon off, that would be better." I could see him shift from side to side as he stood before me. 

"Is something the matter?" I asked him, trying to peer into his soul.

"Not exactly, but I must speak with you sometime today." He stepped back a few paces before turning around and retreating down the hall.

Trying to hurry yet perform my chores well enough, I quickly dried the dishes and put them away, clearing the table of leftover breads and cheeses. After finishing in the kitchen, I hung up my apron and searched the house for Rosie. She was in the nursery tending to Elanor. I stepped closer to her as quietly as I could, trying not to wake the peacefully sleeping baby. 

"Rosie?" I asked, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, Mira?" she asked, turning around with a little jump.

"Could I have the rest of the afternoon off? Frodo would like to have my company for the afternoon."

"Oh, of course. I'll manage for the day." Rosie smiled softly at me before she leaned over Elanor's cradle to tuck a blanket around her body. I exited the room as quietly as I had entered. 

I proceeded to walk to Frodo's study and leaned against the door frame, watching as he rummaged through trunks and drawers. Moving into the room, I cleared my throat lightly, trying to draw his attention from what he was doing. Frodo turned around abruptly, standing up in a shaky manner and running a hand through his unruly curls. 

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked, trying to glean some information from his mannerisms. 

"Yes, Mira. Would you care to go to the garden?" He moved closer to me, his gaze shifting around the room. 

"If you would enjoy that," I said, still searching his eyes for some hint.

"I would enjoy that," he said, motioning towards the door. I walked out of the room, Frodo following closely behind me. Entering into the fresh air of the garden, I moved to the bench and sat down. Frodo sat down next to me, continuing to stare at the ground.

"What did you wish to talk about?" I asked, nervous about his sudden difference in personality. 

Frodo sighed deeply before responding. "As you know, tomorrow Sam and I will be leaving."

"Aye, I did know that, but I have been asking myself why."

"We're meeting up with the Elves and seeing Bilbo off to the Grey Havens."

"I'll miss you while you're gone."

"And I'll miss you." He glanced up at me, sincerity dwelling deep within his soul. As I reached over to grasp his hand lightly, I felt my mouth curl into a slight smile. "But," Frodo continued, "I won't be returning home." His face soured, tearing into my heart and echoing through my ears. 

"Why not? I thought you were better?" I questioned him frantically, not wanting him to leave.

"So I thought too, once. But I have been too deeply hurt. I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be when things are in danger: some one has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them. You have helped me in more ways than you can imagine, but I'm afraid that nothing can heal wounds left from my journey." Here he paused, dropping his gaze for a while, then returning it to my face. "I wish that you would come with me, for you've grown in my heart."

Words were choked in my throat and tears caught in my eyes. I held my breath for fear that all would come bursting out if I released my control of it. I swallowed deeply, managing to hold on the sobs that were building in my chest. 

"I cannot," I said closing my eyes. I wanted to go with him, but I knew my duties lied here in the Shire. "I must stay here and tend to my family. There's nothing more I desire than to go with you, but I cannot abandon them. They have no one to turn to."

Frodo's hand came upon my chin and turned my face to meet his eyes. "I understand and I cannot ask you to leave your family, for you are whole with them." 

I leaned over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head into his shoulder, letting out all of the tears I had been holding back. His hands lightly stroked my back. I tried to control the sobs now shaking my body, but there was no point. 

I pulled away from him, turning my face. "You must think me childish for such acts," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I do not think it is childish." I glanced up at him and for the first time saw tears in his eyes. 

I took a deep breath and stared straight into his eyes. "I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes tightly and leaning on him again. 

"And I love you." His arm wrapped around my shoulders, squeezing my body gently. Time was lost to us, passing as we sat in the other's embrace, hoping that the moment would never cease.

When the light had finally failed the earth, Frodo released me, standing up and extending a hand to me. He pulled me to my feet and stood in front of me, leaning in slightly and laying a soft kiss upon my lips. I returned his kiss, knowing it would be my last. We pulled apart slowly.

"Please promise me you will not tell Sam," Frodo whispered into my ear. "He is the same as you and has duties with his family and he would not let me go on this journey if it meant he would lose me."

I bit my lip before responding. "You have my word."

"Thank you." He slipped his hand in mine and guided me to the door, following me into the house. After dinner was finished, I spent hours watching him in his study packing up his final things and setting everything in order. I set these memories deep within my heart, hoping to keep his spirit alive in my mind even though he was leaving. 

The next morning Sam and Frodo set off before dawn. After much debating about it in my mind, I decided it was better this way, because I did not have to have the pain of seeing him one last time before he left.

The days passed and Rosie saw my discontent, but said nothing. I busied myself, hoping to relieve the sorrow, but nothing could ease it. Working my fingers to the bone did nothing except give physical feeling to the emotion that I was experiencing. 

After a few weeks, I heard the front door open and Rosie ran to the door. 

"Well, I'm back," Sam said, hugging Rosie tightly. I walked over to him, drying my hands in the cloth I was using to wipe the counter tops. "Mira, I've something for you," he said, reaching into his coat pocket and handing me a rather heavy envelope. I took it from him, my hands shaking frantically. 

"Thank you," I said. "May I be excuse for a while?" I asked, feeling dread encroach upon me.

"Of course," Rosie said. She had known for the past two weeks that I was missing Frodo and that I loved him, but she did not know the extent of my sorrow. Rosie tried her best to comfort me over that time, but I could not fully tell her what was running through my mind. 

Quickly, I ran to my bedroom and sat on my bed, opening the envelope and pulling out the folded paper concealed within. Then I noticed a thin silver chain with a clear jewel on the end; the necklace that Frodo always wore. 

I could barely unfold the letter and keep it still enough to read, but somehow, I managed to push my way through it. 

__

Dear Mirabella, 

I am truly sorry to leave you in such a manner, but I have no choice. These last few months have been better than anything I've known in the past three years, but at the same time, I have felt my soul dying within me. I wish I could have stayed with you, but the Ring has left deep scars that cannot be healed and they worsen every day. I do no think I could have gone on living in the Shire much longer. You did help me though. You relieved some of the burden that rested on my soul, but the Ring still looms in my mind every hour, waking or asleep. I will always keep the times spent with you in a dear place in my heart, for you have done more for me than you know. In hopes of repaying you even a fraction for what you have done for me, I leave you any of the books you wish in my study. Enjoy them and see that they are well appreciated. I have instructed Sam of this. Also, I have given him my book to complete his tale as he was also a ringbearer. It is at your disposal if you would care to read it, and I hope that you would, for it may give you more insight to what has happened. I am leaving you a portion of my wealth that Bilbo left to me. I have left it with the Gamgees, but use what you need to take care of your family. 

I am with Bilbo now, in a better place where hopefully the elves can soothe my afflictions. I will never forget what you have done for me because you have allowed me to love again, something I thought was lost to me after my journey. I love you, Mira, with all of my heart, and I regret having to leave you just as we realized this. All I ask is that you do not forget me as the years pass, and share my story with the rest of the Shire. I leave you now with the same necklace that Queen Arwen left to me for I now have the grace of the elves to ease my pain. I wish you a long and wonderful life.

Sincerely, 

Frodo Baggins

I held the letter in my trembling hands, unable to hold on to it any longer because of the tears now shaking my body. I clutched the necklace tightly, bringing my hand to my chest. I felt my body fall to the side so I was laying on the bed, and tears poured from my soul as my heart tore in two.

~*~

Okay, I must state that this is not the end. There is one more chapter left, so please stick with this. and please don't hurt me. Note, yes the part where Frodo talks about the Shire not being saved for him is from the book and I did not write it. As always, thanks for the reviews everyone. 

Story-weaver09: I'm sorry, but it lead that way. Please stick it out to the last chapter though. Trust me, it's worth it. 

LOTRNERD: I'll see what I can do with updating sooner. ;) I appreciate that you like this story. 

FrodoBaggins87: ummm….my character is Mirabella, not Miranda. But it doesn't matter. Anyway, oh well. I did not steal my idea from another story…incase you were thinking that. 

bluerain1984: guess you were right ;) 

Traveller: first off, don't worry about not replying lately. Take care of your son because he's waaaaaay more important than my little dinky fic here. Anyway, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and pleased you. And hopefully I can work in that happy ending after all. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Time passed and left my sorrow to pour from my soul. I cried mercilessly into my sheets, clutching Frodo's letter to my chest, until a soft touch came upon my shoulder. Turning around slowly, sitting up and wiping away my tears quickly, ashamed of my pitiful state. Rosie sat down on the bed next to me, putting her arm around my arms. I looked her straight in the eyes, trying not to break down again in her presence.  
  
"Mira, I know it hurts," she said softly, whispering in my ears and giving my shoulders and extra squeeze. "Just let it all out. You can cry to your heart's desire. Sam nor myself will think lesser of you. I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her chest. Rosie tightened her embrace about me, comforting me like I had imagined my mother would if she were alive to see me through such times.  
  
After what seemed another several hours, my eyes were dry, unable to shed more tears of my sorrow. I pulled away slightly from Rosie, wiping any remaining tears from my face. Rosie slowly released her arms from around me and let me stand. I moved in a trance like motion to the kitchen, taking my place at the counter and proceeding to chop vegetables for a nice hearty stew.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be doing this? Sam and I will understand completely if you do not feel like working for some time," Rosie said as she moved next to me, her eyes constantly on my face.  
  
I nodded meekly, staring at my hands, which were running automatically to prepare dinner. Rosie sighed and left me to my work.  
  
The days passed slowly, each creeping along more slowly than the last, until finally, I lost track of time altogether. I worked diligently for Sam and Rosie until the winter where they could see how much being in Bag End affected me. Every time I turned a corner, something would remind me of Frodo and the heart break would start again. I was released to go home, with enough money to provide for what my family needed. Lily married the next Spring and left to live with her husband. I took care of my remaining siblings, managing to lift some of my thoughts from Frodo. The most trying days consisted of Everard insisting of telling me stories from the books I had brought home with me from Bag End.  
  
Lily visited occasionally, trying to get me to take to some courtiers, but my responsibility was to my family, taking care of my siblings until they found suitable homes themselves. Andwise earned more than enough to support us when he finished his apprenticeship and began to work as a carpenter in town, and even provided enough for us when he married.  
  
After that, I worked with his wife, Dora, to raise Ruby and Everard. Honestly, she was one of the nicest people I had ever met. Upon meeting out family, she enjoyed talking with the youngest and treated them like family, and then when she and Andy were married, she practically insisted on staying with us so that we could all have a nice life together.  
  
Life continued slowly and peacefully. I took to routine, abiding by my natural instincts instead of what my mind or heart told me to do.  
  
And so eleven years passed from the time that Frodo left and I was still working steadily away.  
  
One particular afternoon in late summer, I was in the market, gathering various items from the market, breads, meats, fresh fruit, when I heard my name called from behind me. I turned around quickly, searching for the person who was looking for me. Suddenly, Rosie broke through the front layer of people and greeted me warmly, hugging me tightly.  
  
"Mira! I can't believe it's you!" She stepped back and smiled. It was as if no time had passed and nothing had changed. "I've been here so many times yet we've never managed to cross paths."  
  
It was then that I realized how much I missed the warm environment they had provided me with during my darkest days.  
  
"How about you stop by for dinner tonight, any chance your family can spare you now?"  
  
"Why, I'm sure one night won't be of much harm, but I must take these home," I said, gesturing towards my basket.  
  
"Sam will enjoy your company again in the house, plus there's more to our family now that you must meet."  
  
I smiled, cheered by her enthusiasm for meeting me again. "I'll hurry to be there before dinner," I said, taking a step back.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be seeing you in a bit then."  
  
Rosie turned and disappeared into the crowd after a short wave. I hurried home, putting all of the provisions away and informing Dora of my dinner with longtime friends. Soon, I was standing in front of the familiar green door, my knuckles rapping on it sharply, memories of my first day at Bag End flooding to my mind. The door was soon opened to reveal Rosie positively beaming behind it.  
  
"You've never had to knock," she said, reaching for my hand and guiding me in. A small girl ran up to me in the hallway. She had golden curls, just like her parents and inquisitive eyes. "This is Elanor," Rosie said, patting the small girl's head. I kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"I remember when you were but a wee lass," I said, chuckling softly to myself as I remembered Elanor as a baby.  
  
"That's what Mum said. It's awfully nice to meet you after all of the stories they've told of you." She turned to look at Rosie quickly and Rosie nodded, sending Elanor running off down the hall. I stood up and returned to Rosie's side.  
  
"She's very sweet. You've raised her well."  
  
"She's also very eager for the new babe," Rosie said, placing a hand on her swollen stomach.  
  
"Well, she has every right to want a new sibling."  
  
"This is her fifth sibling."  
  
"Congratulations," I said. I gazed around the hall, noticing that it had not changed in the years I had been gone. I walked into the kitchen to find it exactly the same and moved to start preparing a meal. Rosie came up behind me and took the knife from my hands.  
  
"You don't have to work here any more, just relax," she said, motioning to the front sitting room. Abiding by her wishes, we sat in the sitting room and talked until dinner where I helped her to prepare the meal.  
  
After dinner, I excused myself from the table and walked through the house, bringing wonderful memories to mind. Then I passed by his room. I stood in front of the door, standing still for fear of bringing back the sorrow. Slowly, I turned the doorknob and opened the door. It was the same as when I had left, not a book out of place. Approaching the desk, I pulled the chair out and sat down on it, running my hands over the smooth desk and wishing that his book was still there. Emotions flooded through my body, the sudden urge to flee the room and return home tugged at my heart. But all of my thoughts were disrupted by a soft touch on my shoulder.  
  
I turned around to see Sam smiling down on me.  
  
"It's odd, but in the eleven years you've been gone, this door has not been opened once," he said.  
  
"Why?" I asked, turning back to stare at the desktop.  
  
"For a while, it was mostly wishing that Mr. Frodo was not gone for good, and then by the time it all sunk in, the room needed to be preserved and we simply never went in it." I heard Sam sigh heavily as he sat down on a trunk near me.  
  
"What's troubling you, Sam?" I asked, turning my body to face him.  
  
"Are you happy where you are?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"At your home. Do you feel content?"  
  
"Aye, well, sometimes it is a bit bare and almost everyday I wish I had gone with Frodo." I dropped my gaze to stare at my hands in my lap.  
  
"There's something you should know," he said softly, almost as if it pained him to say it.  
  
"There is?" I asked, suddenly lifting my head to see his averted gaze.  
  
"There are still voyages to the Undying Lands, and you are allowed to go if you wish."  
  
"I can go?" I asked, surprised by everything he was telling me now.  
  
"Mr. Frodo requested that you be allowed to come when he left, and the offer still stands whenever you feel that you can leave."  
  
I could feel my heart overflow with anxiousness, eager to just run out of the house and to the docks, despite the fact that I did not know where they were. "Are you going too?" I asked Sam.  
  
"Someday, when my time comes, but for now I'm content here with my family." He looked up at me, a sincere smile crossing his face.  
  
"Thank you, Sam." I stood up from my chair and wrapped my arms around him, utterly grateful that he had shared this with me. "When can I go?"  
  
"You would have to leave as soon as possible for it takes a bit of a journey to get there."  
  
"I can leave tomorrow if that's quite alright."  
  
"That is perfectly fine. Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin will be accompanying you to the docks."  
  
I could not help but to wrap my arms around Sam again.  
  
"I cannot tell you how much I appreciate everything that you've done for me. You have my eternal gratitude."  
  
"You're quite welcome, Mira. Thank you for bringing hope into this household. Now, how about you go break the news to your family."  
  
I moved to the door and then stopped to turn around and look at Sam. "Goodbye," I said, before leaving, hearing a soft "goodbye" in reply from Sam.  
  
I said my farewells to Rosie and the children before hurrying home. Andwise, Ruby, and Everard took the news of my departure much better than I had expected, knowing how much Frodo meant to me.  
  
The next morning, I packed my things and traveled to where Merry and Pippin were staying and then we started our journey to the docks. It was a long and arduous journey, but every step was a bit closer to seeing Frodo again. Finally we reached the docks, with an amazing horizon, more beautiful than anything I had seen before. A graceful boat was stationed at the dock, and I moved towards it, then I noticed the Merry and Pippin were not following me.  
  
"Are you two not going with me?" I asked.  
  
"We are content here and mainly wanted to see that you got here safely." Merry said, nodding his head towards me.  
  
"And please send our greetings to Frodo if you see him," Pippin chimed in.  
  
"I will be sure to do that. Thank you." I smiled and moved to the ship where a tall man with light hair and pointed ears, the first elf I ever laid eyes on, was standing near the ramp to help me on. I was merely half his height, but he was kind and gentle as if we were from the same family.  
  
"Hello, Mirabella Fairbairn. I am Cirdan and I will take you to the Undying Lands." He held his hand out for me and guided me onto the ship, showing me where I was to stay for the voyage.  
  
Soon, the ship stopped, and I moved from my resting-place to the main deck, seeing the white shores of the Grey Havens, the most wonderful sight I had seen in my life, better than anything in my imagination. Cirdan led me off of the ship and onto the docks where there was one lone figure standing. I recognized him immediately and ran with all of my might to greet him.  
  
As I neared him, I could see a difference in him, a peace that he had so longed for. His arms stretched wide as I approached and I fell into his embrace, feeling him kiss the top of my head. I, too, felt a sense of peace, being in his arms after eleven long years of wanting to be in that exact spot with no hope of achieving it. I pulled away from him, gazing into his deep blue eyes and seeing his soul mended. His hand stroked my cheek, moving down to my neck and tugging on the chain slightly.  
  
"I never took it off," I whispered.  
  
He smiled, moving his hand to lift my chin.  
  
"I love you, Mira, more than you can ever know," he said, and I felt his emotion behind it.  
  
"I love you, Frodo."  
  
He leaned closer to me, laying a passionate kiss on my lips, and I returned his kiss, pulling him closer to me, never wanting to be parted from him again and knowing that I never would have to leave his side.  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so that's the end. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry that it took me a bit longer to get out, but I've been busy and this chapter didn't want to be written, you know, ending the story and all. This has been a blast to write and I want to thank you all for leaving reviews and reading this. Thank you for all of the encouraging comments that have kept me going on this. I hope that I can come up with a new fic idea sometime soon. I'm glad that you all have enjoyed this so much.  
  
Evildiabolicalbunny: sorry to say this, but there will be no sequel  
  
Cstini: it's nice to hear from you after all these chapters. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
FrodoBaggins87: Oh, don't worry about the whole thing, I didn't mean to accuse you of accusing me of stealing the idea, and I did not mean did not take it that you were insulting my story. I'm incredibly sorry if I sounded that way. I do appreciate how much you enjoy this story.  
  
Traveller: *bows but is not sure why she's receiving a standing ovation * my whole intention for this story was just to insert it into the existing timeline that Tolkien had written out since he jumps around a bit at the end, leaving a lot of time to be dealt with. I'm glad your little man is doing well and I'm glad that my story has provided a breath of fresh air.  
  
DianaBananna: good to hear from you. Thank you for your compliments. Yeah, it is always sad to see Frodo go, but he had to. Too much to deal with for an innocent little hobbit. But you already know that and I probably need to be quiet now.  
  
Shelob Tinuviel: It's okay that you've never reviewed, at least you did now. I must say thank you for speaking up. It helps to know how my little story has affected people. I hope this was a satisfying ending.  
  
Story-weaver09: I'm sorry that it broke your heart, and I hope that this chapter has revived that somehow.  
  
Again, thank you all for all the reviews you've left. It's helped me so much to know how much this was appreciated. 


End file.
